Way for Love
by April kun
Summary: Rin Kamine, 16 tahun, pake kacamata, kuper. Len Kagamine, Player, Cool, Shota .    Apa yang terjadi kalo Len berusaha ndeketin Rin buat jadi mangsanya tapi ia malah...    Rated for T. Read please!R&R is my energy *dying*  help!  XDD -Complete-
1. Intoduce

-Prologue-

Yohoooo~~ In-Chan Sakura disini~

Untuk pertama kalinya saia nulis buat misc Vocaloid~

Jadi mohon baik-baiklah sama saia..~~hehe


	2. Chapter 1 : Prologue

In-Chan :Hi~~semuaaa~ini fanfic pertama saia dengan tema vocaloid~

Rin :Bla...Blaa..

Len :Ooo...

In-Chan :Bah!kalian kasih sedikit kesenangan sama saia donk!*marah*

Rin&Len :HORREEE!*lemas*

Disclamer :In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid tapi ia memiliki fanfic yang akan kau baca.

* * *

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Way For Love **__**© In-Chan Sakura

* * *

  
**_

**Rin's POV**

Sore telah datang..yang berarti Cuma satu hal...PULANG SEKOLAH!:D

Akhirnya!setelah 7 jam atau lebih berada didalam gedung sekolah terkutuk BISA PULANG!

Kalian mau tahu kenapa aku bilang **'sekolah terkutuk'** ? Itu karena si Player bernama Len kagamine.

Oh iya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku yah? Rin Kamine ,berumur 16 tahun dan bersekolah di sebuah SMA dekat itu informasi yang lebih dari cukup.

Baik kita kembali ke masalah **'sekolah terkutuk'** itu.

Jadi si Player itu yang membuat hari-hariku disekolah yang seharusnya indah dan menyenangkan menjadi Menjijikan dan tidak indah..** SAMA SEKALI TIDAK INDAH..**perlu ku katakan sekali lagi?baiklah..dia membuat hari-hariku disekolah menjadi** SAMA SEKALI TIDAK INDAH!**

kau mau tahu kenapa?baik aku ceritakan..setiap hari aku melihat si Player blond jelek itu mencium gadis pada saat lorong sekolah sepi atau saat kelas sepi .

_ewwww.. ._maksudku bisakah dia melakukannya ditempat lain?Tempat selain sekolah?

Dan setiap kali aku melihatnya mencium seorang gadis ,gadis yang ia cium selalu berbeda dan jarang sekali ada gadis yang ia cium lebih dari 1 kali ditempat yang sama pula.

Oke,cukup membicarakan si Player jelek blond itu.

"Berhenti memikirkan Player jelek itu Rin!Dia hanya parasit yang membuat hari-hari jadi tidak indah!"Pikirku sambil berjalan ke gerbang sekolah

Sampai tiba-tiba ada yang menghentikan langkahku ketika aku di pintu lobby sekolah.

"Hai,Manis"Rayu seseorang padaku.

Aku yang tadinya melihat kearah bawah mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat orang yang berusaha merayuku.

"_Ew..._"kataku dengan rasa jijik

"_Aw.._manis kenapa?tidak suka melihatku?"Katanya lagi.

Akupun hanya diam dan mengambil nafas dalam.

"Len Kagamine,apa mau mu?"Tanyaku pada orang yang merayuku tadi.

"Apa mau ku?Tentu saja aku mau kau."Katanya lagi.

Jujur saja dengan ini aku mulai muak melihat muka ataupun suara Len Kagamine .

"Dalam mimpimu bodoh!"Jawabku dengan kasar sambil melewatinya , tapi dengan gesit Len memegang pergelangan tanganku .**SIAL**.

"Ayolah Rinny~"Bujuknya saja aku tidak akan termakan rayuan busuknya itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku Rinny.."Bentakku.

"Tapi Rinny.."

"Len..."Kataku sambil melihat kewajahnya yang (tidak) polos._Ew..._

"Harus berapa kali kau menanyaiku hal yang sama setiap hari ?HA?"Kataku dengan nada sinis.

"Ayolah Rin...~"Bujuknya lagi.

"Sekali **Tidak** berarti **Tidak**"Kataku sambil melepaskan pergelangan tanganku yang dipegangnya dan aku segera kabur dengan kecepatan maksimalku supaya ia tidak bisa mengejarku.

**Len's POV**

"Ayolah Rinny~"Bujukku pada Rin -satunya gadis yang belum aku kencani selama SMP dan SMA.

"Berhenti memanggilku Rinny.."Bentak Rin padaku._Ouch.._itu sakit Rin~

"Tapi Rinny.."Keluhku dengan nada merayu.

"Len..."Kata Rin sambil melihat kewajahku dengan tatapan marah._ouwww...rin mukamu cantik sekali saat marah.._

"Harus berapa kali kau menanyaiku hal yang sama setiap hari ?HA?"Bentak Rin .Sekali lagi _Ouch.._

"Ayolah Rin...~"Rayuku lagi.

"Sekali **Tidak** berarti **Tidak**" Kata Rin yang kemudian meloloskan dirinya dari !manalagi Rin berlari dengan cepat.

Baiklah,tak apa masih ada lain waktu.

Jujur saja aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dan mengapa aku ingin mengencani karena aku ingin menaklukan gadis yang sama sekali tidak pernah disukai siapapun ini atau hanya untuk mencapai targetku sebagai seorang Player sejati?_hmm..._

Atau mungkin aku sudah...Tidak..Tidak..Tidak!Len Kagamine,seorang Player tidak boleh jatuh cinta terhadap mangsanya!

Oh,apakah aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku? Kalau begitu , maafkan aku. Namaku Len Kagamine seorang Player berusia 16 Tahun yang sudah mengencani hampir seluruh gadis disekolah . Kecuali _Rinny~_ um..maksudku Rin. Rin Kamine.

Aku juga heran,kenapa susah sekali 'tuk mendapatkan hati seorang Rin Kamine?Biasanya seorang gadis sudah ada digenggamanku hanya dengan 1 senyuman..**_1 SENYUMAN SAJA_(**catat itu**).**Tapi Rin. Dia bahkan tidak menunjukan wajah merah tersipu yang biasanya semua gadistunjukan saat melihatku (apalagi kalau tersenyum)...Gelapanpun ia mungkin itulah alasannya aku mengejar Rin **'Mungkin'**...

"Akh!kenapa aku terus-terusan memikirkan gadis itu!"Teriakku sebal diperempatan jalan menuju rumahku _(iya,saudara-saudara Len berjalan kerumah sambil memikirkan Rin .Heran juga ya,kalau ia tidak menabrak lampu atau apa.)._Untung saja perempatan jalan ini selalu sepi jadi walaupun berteriak tidak masalah.

"Baiklah, Aku harus menaklukan hati Rin Kamine, jika aku tidak bisa maka jangan panggil aku Len Kagamine."Bisikku pada diri sendiri.

**Rin's POV**

Begitu sampai dirumah aku langsung melepas sepatu dan berlari ke kamar kemudian melempar tas ke lantai serta diriku ke atas kasur empukku(king size... ~~).Aku hanya menatap langit-langit putih yang ada dikamarku.

Aku masih berpikir **'kenapa seorang Len Kagamine' **ingin mengencaniku?

_Lagi pula badanku lebih kecil daripada gadis-gadis disekolah , aku jelek , tidak punya um..em...kau tau..akh lupakan yang ini!Dan temanku hanya Luka dan Luka?Baik!Temanku hanya Luka._

Aku terus berpikir sampai aku sadar.. **_'DIA SEORANG PLAYER!' _**

aku menampar mukaku dengan satu tangan. _Rin Bodoh! . _Tentu saja dia ingin mengencaniku. **'Dia Seorang Player' ** dan **'Player' **selalu mengencani setiap gadis yang dilihatnya , walaupun gadis itu _'LOSER' _ sepertiku..

_Bah!kenapa harus kupikirkan!_

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku untuk berganti pakaian, masa tidak ganti baju?

Setelah ganti baju ,aku segera ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam untuk diriku orang tua ku sibuk bekerja sejak aku kecil jadi aku harus mengurus rumah dan diri ..aku tau hidupku payah, mau bagaimana lagi?takdir sudah ditentukan aku hanya bisa menjalaninya saja.

Saat akan memasak aku melihat ke kulkas untuk mengambil bahan – bahan yang akan ku masak tapi..KOK?

"Hah?"Seruku dengan sebal "Kosong?"

Perutku melolong (Rin keren deehh~perutnya melolong~hohooo~)

"Ukh..aku rasa aku harus pergi ke supermarket." Kataku yang kemudian kemudian berlari ke kamarku untuk mengambil jaket dan dompetku.

* * *

**_ ~1 JAM KEMUDIAN~_**

* * *

Rin disini dengan membawa belanjaan yang totalnya 5 kantung!(APAAAAAA?)

"Akh...kenapa tadi saat pulang sekolah aku tidak membeli makanan!"Geramku pada diri sendiri sambil menenteng semua belanjaanku dengan 2 tangan,dan tentu saja tanganku sakit karena itu. Dan Tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ma—maaf!"Kataku dan aku melihat ke arah orang yang aku tabrak.**Eeek!**

"Tidak apa-apa"Katanya padaku .Lalu pandangan orang itu agak aneh saat melihatku.

"Maaf!"Kataku lagi sebelum bergegas melesat ke rumah dengan muka memerah dan membawa 5 kantong belanjaanku.

Ehehe...kalian mau tau siapa yang tadi ku tabrak?Benar?

Okay,yang tadi kutabrak adalah KAITO SHION !Salah satu guruku disekolah._Hua...rambut biru lautnya yang indah dan keren itu...kyaa~~_

Aku menyukai Kaito-sensei sejak baru masuk,sekarang aku kelas 2 SMA.**_hm..kalo dihitung mungkin sudah sekitar 1 tahun..._**

_Kryuuuuyuuu`~~~_

**Ah...suara perutku..**

"Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat masak"Kataku sambil ke dapur.

**Kaito's POV**

Aku sedang berjalan dikota sambil menjilati es krim choco mint yang baru kubeli. Menjadi seorang guru..SUNGGUH MELELAHKAN!(lha?kok situ mau?)

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa menabrak sesuatu didepanku.

Anak kecil?

"Ma—maaf!"Katanya padaku,meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa"Kataku kepada anak aku seperti mengenal anak yang honey blond dan mata biru itu...

Rin Kamine?masa?hmm..itu tidak mungkin . Anak itu selalu mengenakan kacamata disekolah dan kuper.

Hei!jangan salah!aku mungkin guru tapi juga masih punya jiwa remaja untuk menilai orang..(tak masuk akal...=="")

"Maaf!"Katanya lagi sebelum bergegas melesat ke pergi dengan kantong belanjaannya.

Rin Kamine?bukan!walaupun ia juga mengenakan pita putih besar yang sama seperti milik Ri- er- Kamine tetap saja..

"HUA!"Aku berteriak melihat es krim ku yang sudah ½ leleh..hiks...es krimku...

* * *

In-Chan :OHOOOOO~~~bagaimana?*gaje mode:ON*

Len :Kenapa aku tampil Cuma beberapa KALI?*protes*

Rin :Dan,aku..?baiklah tak ada protes dari ku..*cemberut*

In-Chan :anak-anak~~(O,O)DIAM!*bawa gergaji listrik*

Len&Rin :*Diam 1000 bahasa*

In-Chan :Bagus!*devil smile*Ok,R&R please!

Len :R&R supaya aku bisa tampil lagi!*bow*

Rin :R&R supaya aku bisa menggunakan road rollerku untuk menggilas Len dilain waktu..

In-Chan :Sekarang aja tak apa-apa kok Rin~*devil*

Rin :Oh~~baiklah~*ngambil road roller*

Len :EKK!*mencoba kabur*

In-Chan :Lenny~~*narik kerah bajunya Len* tunggu bentar aja~Rinny bakal balik kok~~hehe

Len :*nangis*HUAAA!

Rinny :ROAD AND ROLL!*ngejar len~*

Len :*Lari terpirit-pirit*HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

In-Chan :hehe..*senang*R&R~~(Review and Review~~)


	3. Chapter 2

_**R&R reply~**_

**Tie males login (a.k.a emaktiechantercinta) :**_** iya mak...maafkan daku..saia masih amatir~~**_

**Rii-kun :**_** maaf kalo ~gak kuper2 amat kok!tenang aja!Lenny~ In-Chan pikir mungkin keren juga pake kacamata.**_

_**Kaito umurnya belum ditentukan!XD..tapi yang pasti sekitar 20-25..**_

_**iya entar saia bikinin rapenya..tapi gak jauh2 kan T..bukan M.**_

_**Makasih juga buat add story fav nya~~:3.**_

_**YOSH!In-Chan bakal berusaha!:D**_

**Nymphadora :**_** ehehe...iya deh~byar gak pusing bacanya~YOSH!saia sudah update~**_

_**ochibi4me : eh?masa' sih?nanti aku benerin deh.**__**Oke!sip!**_

_**-Thanks for all the supports-

* * *

**_

In-Chan : HUAAA!maafkan saia untuk kesalahan ketikan!*bow*

Rin : ...?

Len : HUUUU!

In-Chan : *bow sama membawa gergaji listrik*

Rin : ...

Len : ...*gulp*

In-Chan : maafkan saia minna~san~,padahal pas bikin udah bener. tiba-tiba ada kata-kata yang hilang saat di UPLOAD!~

Disclaimer : In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid tapi~~Ia memiliki cerita yang sedang kalian baca ini~

* * *

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Way For Love © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**_

**Len's POV**

TalkBlogIn|User:BananaPrince27_12 Password:******

* * *

BananaPrince27_12

_GARIIIIING!_

_14 minutes ago ._

_Like . Comment_

_2 People Like This . __8 comments_

_Leek___Are_Tosca_

_Kenapa Lenny~?_

_Kok Gariiing?_

_3 minutes ago_

_Neruneru_111_

_Kencan sama Neru aja biar gak garing~_

_3 minutes ago_

_BananaPrince27_12_

_Leek_Are_Tosca : Miku mau bermain bersama Len?_

_Neruneru_111: Tentu saja Neru._

_2 minutes ago_

_Neruneru_111_

_Yay! Sekarang ya?_

_2 __ minutes ago_

_BananaPrince27_12_

_Jangan sekarang ya__. Len harus belajar._

_2 minutes ago_

_Neruneru_111_

_Baiklah__.., Sabtu ya?_

_30 seconds ago_

_BananaPrince27_12_

_Oke_

_30 seconds ago_

_Leek_Are_Tosca_

_EH? Gimana dengan Miku?_

_20 seconds ago_

_BananaPrince27_1__2 has offline._

_Hehe._

"Ada Kencan sabtu ini." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil. Aku memandangi layar komputerku dengan bosan.

"Nah,sekarang aku harus belajar." Kataku sambil meraih buku noteku yang berada di rak dekat meja komputer yang sekaligus meja belajarku.

Kubuka juga buku paketku.

_AH!baru ingat aku._

"Hampir saja." Kataku sambil meraih ipodku dan memasang _ear phone_ di telingaku.

Dengan mendengarkan lagu _'Never' , 'Gemini' , 'Spice' dan _ lainnya, aku mulai belajar. (ehehe...ni lagunya len ma rin yang nyanyi semua!XDDD kecuali _spice_)

_10.00 p.m._

_Kring...Kring..._

_Handphone_-ku bergetar. Kuraih _Handphone _ berwarna kuning itu.

"Halo?"

"Len~" Kata orang yang meneleponku. "Kapan kau kesini?Aku rinduu~~" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Maaf Haku. Aku sedang tidak bisa minggu ini." Jawabku ringan sambil membuat nada sedih.

"Lalu kapan?" Tanya Haku.

"Kapanpun kau mau manis. Tapi tidak minggu ini."

"Baiklaaah~" Jawab Haku sebelum menutup Telpon.

Aku menutup Telponku juga.

"Terlalu mudah." Kataku sambil menyingrai.

**Rin's POV**

_08.30 p.m._

"HUAH!" Seruku sambil duduk di pinggir kasurku yang extra ~~~EMPUUUUKK~~

"Segarnya selesai mandi" Tambahku sembari mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil.

Aku memandang seisi kamarku dengan pandangan kosong.

_Hmm.._

'_Natto..Natto..'_

Lagu 'Never' terdengar dari arah bawah bantal.

"Halo?" Sapaku.

"Halo,Rinny~" Balas orang yang meneleponku.

"Luka?"

"Bukan,aku Luki." Jawab Luki. Luki adalah adik Luka yang baru kelas 3 SMP. Wajah dan suaranya mirip dengan Luka, kecuali dia laki-laki dan Luka perempuan.

"Oh..ada apa?" Tanyaku pada Luki.

"Rinny~~" Seru Luki seperti anak kecil. Entah mengapa Luka dan Luki suka sekali memanggilku _'Rinny' ._

"Apa?" Tanyaku lagi dengan sedikit acuh.

"Aku kangeenn~" Jawabnya lagi.

"Haha.." Aku tertawa kering bin garing. _Siapa yang akan percaya terhadap Luki?_. "Sudah tidur sana!" Kataku pada Luki.

"Huaa!Rinny kejem!" Keluh Luki dengan nada anak-anak. _Lagi..._

"**CEPET!**" Bentakku pada Luki

"Iya Night Rinny~" Ucap Luki sebelum menutup telepon.

"Night." Kataku yang kemudian menutup telepon.

Setelah itu aku segera ke meja belajar untuk belajar. Hei,aku itu anak dengan nilai baik. Jika ada nilaiku yang C , orang tuaku akan mengurungku dikamar selama 3 minggu saat musim panas. **DAN ITU MENYEBALKAN! **Dan aku tidak suka dikurung dikamar terus menerus. Walaupun aku kuper disekolah tapi tetep aja **AKU JUGA PUNYA KEHIDUPAN SOSIAL! **(um...saia yang author aja bingung. =="")

Karena itu aku harus belajar.

_11.00 p.m._

"Akhirnya!" Seruku sambil merenggangkan tubuhku yang sudah capek belajar dari sekitar jam 9.

_2 Jam perjuangan! A__khirnyaa! _(akh...Rinny~ANDA LEBAY!).

Aku segera beranjak dari kursi belajarku dan berganti pakaian tidur. Setelah berganti pakaian, aku segera menyelam kekasur empukku!

_YIPPIE!_

Dan aku pun tertidur.

**Normal **** POV**

Sinar matahari berwarna pastel telah menembus jendela kamar seorang pemuda bernama Len Kagamine.

Len merasakan cahaya matahari yang hangat itu dan terbangun.

"Ah.." Seru pemuda itu sambil merengangkan tubuhnya.

Ia mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**Len's POV**

_Aku ber__diri dipinggir ruangan pesta di sebuah bar kecil dikota, salah satu tempat nongkrongku bersama teman-temanku. Dan kali ini ada temanku yang baru datang dari luar negeri dan ingin membuat pesta disana, dan inilah pestanya. Di ruangan itu banyak orang yang menghadiri pesta itu. Dan aku juga termasuk orang yang menghadiri pesta itu._

_Sekilas aku melihat seorang gadis yang memiliki mata azure dan rambut honey blond__..., sepertiku._

_Ia mengenakan tank top hitam dan rok balon abu-abu dan juga legging hitam serta memakai sepatu high heel yang berwarna hitam._

_Yang membuatnya spesial adalah pita putih yang ada dikepalanya.__ Pita itu dipasang miring ke sisi kiri kepalanya._

_Aku hanya bisa mengamati gadis itu dari belakang._

_Gadis itu.. .Siapa namanya? Aku ingin tau.._

_Tiba-tiba gadis itu menghadap kearah pinggir ruangan. Menghadap kearahku._

_Mataku melebar. Dia..._

Cahaya matahari menghantam tubuhku. Rasanya hangat. Aku terbangun karena itu.

"Ah..." Seruku sambil merengangkan tubuhku.

Akupun beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju ke kamar mandi. Dengan lunglai dan sambil mengusap-usap mataku, aku berjalan ke kamar

mandi yang ada di dalam kamarku. (Weleh~enak bener Len.)

Tadi malam aku lupa untuk mandi, jadi aku harus mandi pagi ini, tidak enak kan kalo aku tidak mandi?

Pasti gadis-gadis bakal menjauhiku.

Dan sebagai Player mangsaku adalah gadis-gadis. (so?saia sebagai author tak mudeng!)

Setelah mandi aku segera berpakaian . (Yaiyalah~ =_=)

Dan segera menuju ke dapur untuk membuat , aku tinggal sendiri. Orang tuaku bekerja diluar negeri dan hanya pulang saat aku ulang tahun saja. Menyebalkan bukan?

Tapi karena orang tuaku diluar negeri, aku tidak akan dimarahi kalo aku pergi ke rumah gadis atau gadis ke rumahku.

Untuk apa?

Kau tahu untuk... _**ITU. **_Kau tahukan maksudku? (saudara-saudara..harap aktifkan _hentai mind_ kalian jika ingin tau jawabannya~).

Aku membuat Pancake pisang.

_**YUM...KESUKAAAANKU~PISANG~**_.

Dan juga membuat susu vanilla.

Setelah selesai sarapan, aku langsung berangkat kesekolah tanpa lupa mengunci pintu apartemenku.

(Saia lupa bilang,kalo Len tinggal di apartemen mewah.)

**Rin's POV**

Pagi yang cerah. Dibawah Sinar matahari aku berjalan menuju ke sekolah dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah yang berupa kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang dikeluarkan , dasi berwarna biru muda , rok berwarna seirama dengan dasi yang kukenakan serta kaos kaki putih selutut dan sepatu coklat. Dan rambutku dikucir 2 kebawah.

Tentunya aku tidak lupa memakai pita putihku yang besar itu. Pita ini merupakan barang yang penting bagiku, seperti tanda pengenalku.

Sekarang sudah pukul 06.30 dan sekolah dimulai sekitar 45 menit lagi.

Aku membenarkan posisi kacamataku sambil menunggu warna lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau di salah satu jalan menuju kesekolah.

Oh.. Apakah aku lupa bilang kalo disekolah, aku memakai kacamata?

Ya, aku memakai kacamata kalo disekolah.

Bukan karena aku _minus_ atau _plus_.

Itu karena..

_Em...sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku me__makai kacamata hanya disekolah._

**Ah..**

Lampu lalu lintaspun berubah warna menjadi hijau.

Aku cepat-cepat menyebrang bersama para pejalan kaki lainnya.

Setelah berjalan kira-kira 5 menit, aku sampai diperempatan jalan dan aku melihat sesuatu yang **kurang menyenangkan.**

**SANGAT TIDAK MENYENANGKAN.**

_**Len Kagamine.**_

Aku menghentikan langkahku supaya Len tidak mengetahui keberadaanku.

_Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang INI?_Pikirku sebal.

_**Sial!**_

_**Sial!**_

_**Sial!**_

_**Sial!

* * *

**_

In-Chan : FIUUH...*sok capek*akhirnya...CHAPTER 2 SELESAI!

Len : Eh?*bego mode:ON*

Rin : Yay!

In-Chan : Saia seneng bangeeett~lumayan banyak yang udah R&R~makasih minna~san~.

Len : Akhirnya aku bisa dapet jatah tampil lumayan banyak.

Rin : Aku juga!yay!

In-Chan:R&R again minna~san~

Len : Visit blog In-Chan yang alamatnya bisa dilihat di profilenya In-Chan.

Rin : Disitu Fanfic ini ditulis ulang bersama gambarnya~

In-Chan : Yap!tapi masih sampai perkenalan chara, tungguin ya.

Len : Disana ada aku~

Rin : Dan aku (versi sekolah doank..TTATT)

Len : Visit yaaa~~

In-Chan : Bagi yang udah review ma visit blog saia dan ninggalin komen ,saia janji tuk bikinin gambar Len no bousou.*smirk*

Len : EH?JANGAN!*ngamuk*

Rin : hiihhii...

In-Chan : hohoooho..

Len : HEY!

In-Chan : Terima aja nasibmu shota!

Len : AKU BUKAN SHOTA!

In-Chan : iya kamu shota!Dan mending elu diem!karna kalo gak elu bakal di R&R ma Rin!

Len : R&R?

In-Chan & Rin :*naik RoadRoller*ROAD AND ROLL!*ngejar Len*

Len : **EEKK! ***kabur*

In-Chan : R&R please~

Rin : Review and Review~


	4. Chapter 3

R&R reply~

TeaWithSugar : Saia masih amatir..jadi maafkan saia...TTATT

**-Thanks for the supports-

* * *

**

In-Chan : Hai..Minna~san~

Rin : Hai,In-Chan.

In-Chan : Hi , Rin(Rin).Tolong dislaimernya donk~

Rin : Lho?Authornya 'kan, anda! Lakuin aja ndiri!

In-Chan : Lagi males~!=3=

Rin : Aku juga males!

In-Chan : Lenlen mana?

Rin : Tidur.

Len : *Tidur*

In-Chan : Fine!

Disclaimer : In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid tapi~~Ia memiliki cerita yang sedang kalian baca ini~

* * *

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Way For Love © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**_

**Len's POV**

"Matahari~ ENGKAU MEMBAKARKU!" Keluhku terhadap hangatnya sinar matahari yang hangat. Tapi bagiku sangatlah **SANGAT PANAS!**

Aku mengeluh sembari berjalan ke sekolah.

Setelah 7 menit berjalan di bawah sinar matahari. Aku sampai juga di perempatan jalan yang sepi itu.

Suasana yang tenang **DAN PANAS! (**Syukurin~**)**

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Hawa-hawa yang **tidak** nyaman. Seperti hawa-hawa kebencian.

Karena penasaran akan dari mana asal hawa itu, aku berhenti melangkah dan membalikan tubuhku ke arah belakang.

"Rin?" Seruku saat melihat gadis yang mengenakan pita putih besar, rambut dikucir 2 kebawah yang juga memakai kacamata.

Segera saja aku menghampirinya. Dia berdiri tak jauh dari posisi berdiriku sebelumnya.

Ia kelihatan amat marah saat aku melangkah mendekatinya.

"Yo! Rinny~" Sapaku pada Rin.

"..."

Ia diam saja.

_Um...__ Hello? Aku Player paling top, mengajakmu bicara disini._ Pikirku.

"Rin?" Seruku lagi.

Ia tetap diam saja. Tapi matanya tidak kosong saat aku melihatnya. Namun matanya seperti penuh amarah.

Tiba-tiba saja Rin melewatiku begitu saja dan pergi.

Aneh.

**Rin's POV**

_**Sial!**_

_**Sial!**_

_**Sial!**_

_**Sial!**_

_Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Len!_

"Rin?" Seru Len.

Dari Lensa kacamataku yang tak _minus_ atau _plus, _Aku melihat Len berjalan kearahku.

"Yo! Rinny~" Sapa Len padaku.

"..."

Aku tak akan menjawab.

_Bocah tengik, MINGGIR!_ Pikirku.

"Rin?" Seru Len lagi.

Aku tetap tak mau merespon. Dengan tatapan _'Aku-tak-mau-melihat-mu-!'_, aku memberinya _Death Glare_, supaya Len menyingkir dari hadapanku.

Tapi ia malah melihat ke mataku langsung.

_UGHHH..._

_Baiklah! Anak ini menyebalkan! Aku akan melanjutkan perjalananku ke sekolah!_ Pikirku.

Seketika aku berjalan melewati Len dan melanjutkan perjalananku menuju ke sekolah.

Akhirnya.

**Luka's POV**

06.45 a.m.

Gedung sekolah masih sepi saat aku datang. Maklum, anak-anak di sekolah biasanya datang pada pukul 07.00 a.m.

Aku memasuki ruang kelasku dan duduk di kursiku.

Aku menghela nafas. _Kenapa Rin lama sekali?_ Pikirku sembari menatap ke arah halaman depan sekolah.

Dengan menghela nafas lagi, aku memalingkan wajahku dan membuka buku _**'Faint wish' **_dan membacanya.

"Luka!" Teriak seseorang padaku.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari buku yang sedang kubaca untuk sesaat.

"Rin." Kataku dengan nada datar.

Rin melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasku. Dan menghampiriku.

Rin, Teman baikku sejak SMP.

Ia memiliki rambut honey sebatas bahu yang indah dan mata biru azure yang indah.

Andai saja ia berani melepas kacamatanya dan kucirannya itu di dalam lingkungan sekolah, aku yakin banyak laki-laki yang akan mengejar-ngejarnya.

"Luka, maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Rin padaku.

Aku tersenyum.

"Tak apa." Sahutku.

"Eh, Luka." Kata Rin.

"Ya?" Balasku.

"Apakah nanti kau bisa makan siang bersamaku?" Tanya Rin penuh harapan.

_Aku mau Rin, tapi..._

"Maaf, Rin. Aku tidak bisa." Kataku dengan menyesal.

"Kalo begitu nanti , aku akan makan dikafetaria." Sahut Rin.

Akupun mengangguk.

Rin berjalan keluar.

"Jika kau mencariku, aku ada ada di bangku yang biasanya" Katanya sebelum dia kembali ke kelasnya.

Maafkan aku Rin. Alasan aku tak bisa makan siang denganmu adalah karena aku harus menjaga perpustakan. _(JAH!udah adegannya melow gini. Eh... ternyata, alasannya CUPU BANGET! SAIA AUTHOR PAYAH!*dihantam*)_

**Rin's POV**

_**SIAL!**_

Sekarang sudah pukul 06.45 a.m.

Aku berlari menuju kepintu kelasku.

Sesampai di sana,kelasku ternyata masih kosong.

_Fiuh..._Hela ku penuh kelegaan.

Segera aku menaruh tasku di bangku dimana akau duduk dan langsung melesat ke kelas Luka.

Luka dan Aku memang berada di kelas yang berbeda. Aku di kelas A, dia di kelas B.

Kami berteman sejak SMP. Luka memiliki rambut _pink _ panjang yang indah. Nilainya baik. Banyak Lelaki yang mengejarnya, tapi ia menolak mereka semua. _Sigh..._ Aku kadang berharap menjadi Luka.

_Ugh..._

Ini semua gara-gara Player jelek itu, aku terlambat untuk masuk sekolah dan menemui Luka di kelasnya!

"Luka!" Teriakku pada saat sudah sampai didepan pintu kelas yang langsung kubuka.

Luka memalingkan wajahku dari buku yang sedang dibacanya untuk sesaat.

"Rin." Katanya dengan nada datar.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas Luka. Dan menghampirinya.

"Luka, maaf aku terlambat." Ucapku pada Luka.

Luka tersenyum.

"Tak apa." Sahutnya.

"Eh, Luka." Kataku.

"Ya?" Balas Luka.

"Apakah nanti kau bisa makan siang bersamaku?" Tanyaku dengan penuh harapan.

_Ayolah Luka!_

_Aku sangat ingiiinn~ Makan siang bersamamu~_

_Say Yes!_

_Katakan YA!_

"Maaf, Rin. Aku tidak bisa." Kata Luka dengan menyesal. Seketika aku merubah raut wajahku.

"Kalo begitu nanti , aku akan makan dikafetaria." Sahutku.

Lukapun mengangguk.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasku dan berjalan keluar dari kelas Luka.

Tapi sebelum itu.

"Jika kau mencariku, aku ada ada di bangku yang biasanya" Kataku sebelum kembali ke kelas.

_Agh!_

_Luka!Kenapa kau susah sekali diajak makan siang bersama?_ Pikirku sambil berjalan kembali menuju ke kelasku.

"_Ew..._" Kata seseorang. "Lihat itu si _freak!_" Tambahnya lagi.

Aku tau siapa yang mereka maksud. Yaitu Aku.

Sejak masuk SMA, aku memang mulai membuat diriku lebih kuper dari sebelumnya.

Aku tentu punya alasan untuk hal ini.

Tiba-tiba ada 2 gadis yang menghadangku. Akita Neru dan Hatsune Miku.

_Ugh.._

_Ini dia pasangan Queen Drama paling top._

"My.. my.." Kata Hatsune.

"Lihatlah, Neru." Tambahnya lagi. "Inilah orang yang gak modis".

"_Ew..._" Tambah Akita. "Orang ini benar-benar gak modis".

_Makasih.._ **BANGET.**

"..."

Aku diam saja. Males banget ngeladeni _2 Queen Drama ini._

Dan karena itu aku langsung melewati mereka, seperti aku melewati Len.

_11.30 a.m._

_Ding...Dong..._

Suara bel jam makan siang sudah berdentang.

Aku segera pergi menuju ke kafetaria bersama bento yang kubuat tadi pagi.

Sesampai di kafetaria, aku segera menempati bangku paling pojok di kafetaria itu dan memakan bentoku.

Bento yang kubuat berisi Nasi, 6 sosis yang dibentuk seperti cumi-cumi kecil, 5 telur dadar yang ku potong menjadi lembaran dan kugulung, Tomat-tomat kecil, dan juga JERUK!

Jeruk~ Jeruk~

Aku suka Jeruk~

Mereka manis.

Mereka berwarna oranye. Warna kesukaanku~

15 menit. Dalam 15 menit, aku menyelesaikan makan siangku.

Dan setelah itu aku langsung pergi ke kelas.

Saat aku membuka pintu kelas, _lagi-lagi,_ **aku melihat hal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.**

**Len kagamine.**

Ditengah kelas yang kosong dan sepi. (karena, anak-anak pada makan di kafetaria.)

Ia tertidur dimejanya.

Oh.. Aku lupa bilang lagi ya?

Aku dan si Player jelek itu memang sekelas. _Akh...Grrrr!_

Kembali lagi ke pemandangan yang **tidak menyenangkan **yang kulihat**.**

Len, ia tertidur.

Aku melangkah ke dalam kelas dan menghampiri bangku Len.

Len tidur sampai mendengkur.

Apa tadi malam ia tidak tidur?

"..."

_Bah!_

_Kenapa aku peduli?_

Aku langsung berlari kecil menuju lorong sekolah yang ada didepan kelasku.

Aku tak mau disangka melakukan sesuatu dengan Len.

**TAK AKAN MAU!**

**Len's POV**

_Aku berdiri dipinggir ruangan pesta di sebuah bar kecil dikota , salah satu tempat nongkrongku bersama teman-temanku. Dan kali ini ada temanku yang baru datang dari luar negeri dan ingin membuat pesta disana , dan inilah pestanya. Di ruangan itu banyak orang yang menghadiri pesta itu. Dan aku juga termasuk orang yang menghadiri pesta itu._

_Sekilas aku melihat seorang gadis yang memiliki mata azure dan rambut honey blond...,sepertiku._

_Ia mengenakan tank top hitam dan rok balon abu-abu dan juga legging hitam serta memakai sepatu high heel yang berwarna membuatnya spesial adalah pita putih yang ada itu dipasang miring ke sisi kiri kepalanya._

_Aku hanya bisa mengamati gadis itu dari belakang._

_Gadis itu...Siapa namanya?Aku ingin tau.._

_Tiba-tiba gadis itu menghadap kearah pinggir kearah dimana aku berdiri._

_Mataku melebar. Dia ..._

_Tersenyum?_

_Hei? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas?_

Tap…. Tap…. Tap….

"Um…." Kataku sambil mengangkat wajahku dari atas meja yang ku jadikan sandaran tidurku dari jam pelajaran ke 5.

Suara langkah kaki.

_Suara langkah kaki? _

Aku memandang sekitarku.

_Sepi?_

_Ah.. ini jam makan siang._

Aku beranjak dari bangku ku. Aku ingin pergi ke kafetaria untuk membeli makanan.

_Aku Lapaaaaarr~~_

Ketika aku membuka pintu, aku terkejut.

Rin ada di sana!

Dia memandang kearah jendela.

_Hei... ini kesempatanku._ Pikirku.

* * *

In-Chan : AHAY~ Chapter 3~Finish~

Rin : Busset!

Len : Yay!

Rin : Ngomong-ngomong, LEN BAKAL NGAPAIN AKU NIH!

Len : umm...*bangun tidur*

In-Chan : *smirk* hoho~Rinny~Lenny bakal...

Len : *meluk Rin*

Rin : ?*heran* Ngapain gua nih?

In-Chan : Kalo yang di story , next chapter anda juga bakal tau~

Rin : Eh?

Len : *meluk Rin*

In-Chan : Kalo sekarang...

Rin : Kalo sekarang?

Len : *melakukan adegan twincest*

Rin : *...*a...aaahh...

In-Chan : Bobok ah~~*kabur*

Rin : IN-CHAN!GUA ROAD AND ROLL LU 'NTAR!

Len : Rin~~

Rin : Apa?

Len : Chu~~

Rin : *blush* ...

In-Chan : R&R please...


	5. Chapter 4

R&R reply~

Rii-kun dateng males log-in : gpp,kok~! Hehe… OC nya Rii-kun yah? Oke deh! Boleh aja~ Ntar aku cek~ Tapi Chapter 5 yah~ Maafin In-Chan juga Rii-kun. YOSHH!

TeaWithSugar : Makasih! :D Yay!Gak papa kok~.Iya~makasih~(hehe~ kalo twincest mungkin saia belum berani.)

Kurara : Makasih! XDDD.. Ampe teriak2? Waduh. Ohohoo~ itu bakal diungkap saat Rin agak deket ma Len.

**-****- thanks for the supports -

* * *

**

In-Chan : Yay! Chapie 4~

Rin : IN-CHAN!*bawa roadroller*

Len : RinRin~AYO GILES IN-CHAN! *bawa roadroller*

In-Chan : EEEKK!*kabur*

Len : ROAD!

Rin : AND!

Len : ROLL!

Rin&Len : *Naik roadroller buat ngejar In-Chan*

In-Chan : HUAAAAA!*lari*

Len : I'll do the disclaimer~

Rin : YO!

Disclaimer : In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid tapi~~Ia memiliki cerita yang sedang kalian baca ini~

* * *

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Way For Love © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**_

**Rin's POV**

**Sial!**

**Sial!**

Aku memandang ke arah jendela yang ada di lorong sekolah yang sepi.

Pandanganku kosong. Aku tak memikirkan apapun.

Tiba-tiba saja badanku terasa ringan, seperti melayang di udara.

" HUAAA! " Seruku karena kaget. Seseorang telah menggendongku.

_Sebentar..._

_SIAPA YANG MENGGENDONGKU!_

Pikirku.

Maka kucoba melihat siapa yang menggendongku.

" Len! " Seruku saat menyadari siapa yang menggendongku.

Dia menyingrai dan tertawa kecil.

_Ok,itu menyebalkan!_

" Turunkan aku! " Bentakku sambil mencoba untuk turun dari gendongan Len yang merupakan _bridal style._

Daripada meresponku, ia berkata " Pegangan, _Princess_. " Dengan suara merayunya.

" Tidak! Terima Kasih! " Balasku dengan ketus.

" Baiklah... " Katanya " Terserah kau saja. Tapi rangkul aku jika kau akan jatuh ". Tambahnya.

_Hell?_

Dia sedang menggendongku dengan _bridal style _sambil berlari entah kemana.

Ia berlari sangat kencang. Aku takut akan jatuh. Karena itu, tanpa sadar aku merangkul Len. Dia tertawa kecil.

Dalam hati, aku berkata,

_Len Kagamine!_

_Ku kutuk kau!_

_Akh!_

**Len's POV**

Dalam hitungan detik aku mengangkat Rin. Dan menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_.

" HUAAA! " Seru Rin karena kaget.

" Len! " Serunya lagi saat menyadari aku yang menggendongnya.

Aku menyingrai saat Rin melihat kearahku. Dan aku tertawa kecil.

" Turunkan aku! " Bentak Rin sambil mencoba untuk turun dari gendonganku_._

_Hahaha.. Tidak Rinny~_

_Ini'kan kesempatanku~_

Aku tak merespon permintaan Rin.

Aku hanya berkata " Pegangan, _Princess_. " Dengan suara merayu.

" Tidak! Terima Kasih! " Balas Rin dengan ketus.

_Haha...__ Rinny~_

_Kau tak bisa kabur dariku kali ini~_

" Baiklah... " Kataku " Terserah kau saja. Tapi rangkul aku jika kau akan jatuh ". Tambahku.

_Lagi pula aku akan berlari, jadi mau tak mau Rinny harus merangkulku supaya tak jatuh._

Pikirku sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Dan aku berlari menuju ke atap sekolah yang ada di lantai 4.

Aku berlari sangat kencang.

_Ini supaya_ _Rin merangkulku~_

(Len...KAU LICIK!)

Akhirnya!

Rin merangkulku karena takut jatuh. Aku tertawa kecil.

Kurang dari 2 menit, aku sudah sampai di atap sekolah.

_Keren'kan?_

Aku menatap Rin yang menatapku dengan pandangan jengkel.

" Len! " Seru Rin sembari mengambil nafas. " TURUNKAN AKU! " Bentaknya.

" T- I - D - A - K " Kataku sambil mengeja setiap huruf yang ku katakan. Aku tertawa kecil.

" Jadi, apa mau mu kali ini? " Tanya Rin padaku dengan tatapan sadis sambil masih merangkulku.

"Aku ingin kau pergi kencan denganku _Rinny~_". Jawabku dengan sedikit menyingrai.

" Len, sekali **Tidak** berarti **Tidak**! " Balas Rin dengan ketus.

" _Aw..._ Rinny~! Ayolah~! " Rayuku.

Rin diam dan memberi pandangan marah padaku.

_Ouch.._

_Rinny~_

" _Ew..._** Tidak akan! **" Jawab Rin.

_Akh! Susah sekali untuk membuat Rin pergi denganku!_

_**Berpikir Len!**_

_**Berpikir LEN!**_

" Kalau begitu, aku tak akan menurunkanmu dari gendonganku sampai kapanpun. " Kataku untuk membuatnya berkata 'ya'

" APA? " Teriak Rin. Telingaku jadi sakit karena suaranya yang _cempreng_. " Yang bener aja! TURUNKAN AKU! " Teriaknya lagi.

_Ini menyenangkan._Pikirku.

" ... "

" LEN KAGAMINE! " Seru Rin dengan nada sebal. " TURUNKAN AKU! " Tambahnya.

" ... "

" LEN! " Bentak Rin padaku.

_Hahaha..__ Rin kau sangat menyenangkan~_

**Rin's POV**

Dalam hitungan menit, kami sudah sampai di atap sekolah.

Padahal kami tadi ada di lantai 2, dan sekarang ada di.. LANTAI 4?

_Ughh..._

_Dia berlari sangat cepat.._

_Kepalaku jad pusing.._

Aku menatap Len dengan pandangan jengkel dan pusing. Dan ia yang menyadari itu menatapku juga.

" Len! " Seruku sembari mengambil nafas untuk berteriak. " TURUNKAN AKU! " Bentakku pada Len.

" T- I - D - A - K " Kata Len sambil mengeja setiap huruf yang ia katakan. _Dasar anak kecil_.

" Jadi, apa mau mu kali ini? " Tanyaku pada Len dengan tatapan tersadisku sambil masih merangkulnya. (Tanpa sadar! Awalnya.)

" Aku ingin kau pergi kencan denganku _Rinn~ _". Jawab Len dengan sedikit menyingrai.

" Len, sekali **Tidak** berarti **Tidak**! " Balasku dengan ketus.

" _Aw..._ Rinny~! Ayolah~! " Rayu Len padaku.

Aku diam dan memberi pandangan _**'Yang - benar - saja - ?'**_ pada Len_._

_Hell__, NO!_

" _Ew..._** Tidak akan! **" Jawabku.

_Kalahkan itu PLAYER JELEK!_

" Kalau begitu, aku tak akan menurunkanmu dari gendonganku sampai kapanpun. " Kata Len.

_APA?_

_Yang bener aja!_

" APA? " Teriakku. " Yang bener aja! TURUNKAN AKU! " Teriakku lagi sambil memberontak untuk turun dari gendongan Len.

_SIAL!_

_SIAL!_

_SIAL!_

Pikirku.

" ... "

Ia tidak menjawab.

" LEN KAGAMINE! " Seruku dengan nada sebal. " TURUNKAN AKU! " Tambahku.

" ... "

Ia tidak menjawab lagi.

" LEN! " Bentakku pada Len.

_Anak ini...!__!_

Tiba-tiba telingaku terasa geli.

" Kalo Rinny tidak mau kencan dengan Len, "

" ... Maka Rin harus rela digendong seperti ini sampai nanti di kelas ". Kata Len.

Ia membisikan kata-kata itu padaku.

" OUCH! " Seruku.

Len... DIA MENGGIGIT TELINGAKU!

_GRRR!_

_Kurang ajar!_

" L—Len.. " Gerangku.

_Ukh.._

_Sakit..._

Seketika ia melepaskan gigitannya di telingaku.

Aku bisa mendengar dan melihat kalo ia _**TERTAWA!**_

_Grrr!_

" RinRin~ Kau lucu sekali~ " Ucap Len sambil tertawa kecil.

_Heck!_

_RinRin?_

_Panggilan baru lagi!_

_KAPAN HIDUPKU BISA NORMAL!_

_(menurut saia, sebagai author. Hidup Rin tak kan pernah NORMAL.)_

Wajah mulai merah. Bukan karena tersipu. Ini karena AMARAHKU SUDAH MEMUNCAK!

" LEN KAGAMINE! TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA! " Perintahku pada Len.

" Dame, hime-sama~ " Jawabnya.

_Ok, Ini KETERLALUAN!_

" Aku adalah pangerannya dan engkaulah putrinya~ " Tambahnya.

" Dan seorang pangeran harus menggendong sang putri ".

_Ukh...!_

Secara sengaja, ia memperdekat jarak kami berdua dengan cara memegangku lebih erat.

_SIAL!_

Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya.

**Len's POV**

_Aku ingin mengerjai Rin lagi._

_Hehe._

" Kalo Rinny tidak mau kencan dengan Len, "

" ... Maka Rin harus rela digendong seperti ini sampai nanti di kelas ". Kataku, membisikan kata-kata itu untuk menjahili Rin.

Dan secara sengaja aku menggigit telinga Rin yang tadi aku bisiki kata-kata.

" OUCH! " Seru Rin.

" L—Len.. " Gerang Rin.

_Rin terdengar sangat...,_

_Manis._

Seketika aku melepaskan gigitanku di telinga Rin.

Aku tertawa melihat reaksi Rin.

" RinRin~ Kau lucu sekali~ " Ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

Wajah Rin mulai merah. Kelihatannya ia tersipu..., atau tidak?

" LEN KAGAMINE! TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA! " Perintah Rin padaku.

" Dame, hime-sama~ " Jawabku.

_Hehehe..._

_Tidak akan Rin~_

_Ini menyenangkan tau._

" Aku adalah pangerannya dan engkaulah putrinya~ ". Tambahku.

" Dan seorang pangeran harus menggendong sang putri ".

_Lihat? Ini menyenangkan._

Secara sengaja, aku memperdekat jarak kami berdua dengan cara memegang Rin lebih erat ke arahku.

_Bau Rin..._

_Seperti Jeruk._

Aku bisa merasakan nafas Rin di bawah daguku.

(Adegannya jadi aneh, deh~ AKHH! Saia AUTHOR PAYAH!)

**Rin's POV**

_Ding...__ Dong.._

Bel sekolah berdentang kembali.

" _Ah... _Ini sudah waktunya masuk kelas ". Kataku pada Len.

Tapi Len diam saja.

Ia yang awalnya memandang ke arah... _eng... gak tau._

Sekarang memandangku.

Mata biru azurenya dan rambut blond miliknya yang terkena sinar matahari..., seperti milikku. Tetapi..

Tampangnya itu...

SUNGGUH MENYEBALKAN!

Tiba-tiba saja ia mengangkat kepalanya dan berbalik menuju tangga.

" Hei! " Seruku pada Len yang berjalan menuruni tangga sambil menggendongku. " Kita mau kemana? " Tanyaku.

" Ke kelas ". Jawabnya singkat.

_HECK!_

_Dan digendong olehmu?_

_NEVER!_

" Kalo begitu. Turunkan aku! " Kataku pada Len.

" Nanti, banyak anak yang akan salah sangka kalo kau tak menurunkanku sekarang juga ".

Tambahku.

" Tidak~~ mau~~ " Kata Len dengan **RINGANNYA!**

_GRRRR!_

" TURUNKAN AKU! "Teriakku.

" Oi! Rin! " Kata Len padaku sambil menggendongku menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai 3. " Jika, kau terus bergerak-gerak seperti ini, kita bisa- "

Kata-kata Len terpotong saat kami berdua terguling ke arah depan.

Kami terjatuh dari tangga dan mendarat di lantai dengan **KASAR**.

_Ouch.._

" A... akh.. " Keluhku karena kesakitan. Aku membuka kedua mataku.

Lewat lensaku, aku melihat langsung kearah Len. (Kacamatanya Rin anti lepas~)

Posisi kami aneh. (YAP! Saudara-saudara silahkan aktifkan _hentai mind_ anda~)

Aku berada di atas Len dan Len di bawahku. Dan aku..._**DIPELUK LEN!**_

_Ukh..._

" ... "

" ... "

_Baru kusadari..._

_Len memandangku tepat dimata._

" ... "

_Hah?_

" Hei! Kalian! " Seru seseorang pada kami.

Aku dan Len langsung melirik siapa yang memanggil kami.

Pria berambut ungu dan panjang.

Rambutnya dikucir..., seperti samurai?

_Samurai?_

_**Gakupo-sensei!**_

_**SIAL!**_

" HUKUMAN! SEKARANG! " Teriaknya lagi.

Seketika pintu-pintu kelas yang berada di lantai 3 terbuka semua.

Mereka semua melihat posisi denganku Len.

_AGHHH!_

_Bagus!_

_Satu lagi hal yang bisa mereka gunakan 'tuk mencelaku!_

**Len's POV**

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan berbalik menuju tangga.

" Hei! " Seru Rin padaku yang berjalan menuruni tangga sambil menggendongnya. " Kita mau kemana? " Tanya Rin.

" Ke kelas ". Jawabku singkat.

" Kalo begitu. Turunkan aku! " Kata Rin padaku.

" Nanti, banyak anak yang akan salah sangka kalo kau tak menurunkanku sekarang juga ".

Tambahnya.

"Tidak~~ mau~~" Kataku dengan santai.

_Menggendongmu seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat __jarang & sulit, Rin~_

" TURUNKAN AKU! "Teriak Rin.

" Oi! Rin! " Kataku pada Rin sambil menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai 3. " Jika, kau terus bergerak-gerak seperti ini, kita bisa- "

Kata-kataku terpotong saat kami berdua terguling ke arah depan.

Kami terjatuh dari tangga dan mendarat di lantai dengan kasar. Untung saja aku sempat mengubah posisi kami menjadi aku yang jatuh terlebih dahulu. Aku tak mau Rin terluka.

Kalo dia terluka, maka siapa yang akan ku ajak kencan? (Ashh!Len emang perhatian. Sayang kok player~ TTATT)

_Ouch.._

_Punggungku, __ Mencium lantai. (?)_

Aku membuka mataku sebelum Rin. Aku memandang Rin yang kupeluk.

" A... akh.. " Keluh Rin karena kesakitan. Rin membuka kedua matanya.

Rin berada di atasku dan Aku di bawahnya.

" ... "

_Memandang Rin._

" ... "

_Aku memandang Rin__ tepat dimata._

" ... "

Rin melihat ke arahku juga.

" Hei! Kalian! " Seru seseorang pada kami.

Aku dan Rin langsung melirik siapa yang memanggil kami.

Pria berambut ungu dan panjang.

Rambutnya dikucir..., seperti samurai?

_**Bagus!**_

_**Gakupo-sensei!**_

_**Bakal ada hukuman untuk kami.**_

" HUKUMAN! SEKARANG! " Teriaknya lagi.

_**Lihat?**_

Seketika pintu-pintu kelas yang berada di lantai 3 terbuka semua.

Mereka semua melihat posisiku dengan Rin

_Aku harap Rin tidak marah.

* * *

_

In-Chan : Yay! Chapter 4 ~~ Selesai~

Rin : Ooo...jadi itu yang dilakuin Len ma aku..

Len : Rin~

Rin : ya?

Len : Aku mau coba gendong.

Rin : Oke.

Len : *Ngendong Rin*...

Rin : *Digendong Len*

In-Chan : 3...2...1...

Len : *njatuhin Rin*

Rin : HUA!*kesakitan*

In-Chan : Saia bilang apa?

Rin : Gantian Sini!

Len : *digendong Rin*

Rin : *gendong Len* (liat World is mine versi Len.)

Len : ...

Rin : Len... ringan?

In-Chan : *spat a cup of coffe*

Rin & Len : ?

In-Chan : R&R...Please?


	6. Chapter 5

**R&R Reply~**

TeaWithSugar : Makasih~~ XDD.. Eh?Gemes? Eng...belum brani aja..*dihajar*. SIAP!

Rii-kun dan Ren : Hehe...lagi mood nulis saia, jadi ...maaf In-Chan ya~ In-Chan Cuma mau ngelihatin aja sisi tiap-tiap karakter di dialog yang sama.(MAAFKAN SAIAA!*bow*) ntar In-Chan bikin agak ringkes deh!(tapi kalo ini gak janji, kadang saia kebawa suasana.)

_**-Thanks for the support**__**-

* * *

**_

In-Chan : YAY! Minnaa ~~~ San~~!

Rin : ...

Len : ...

In-Chan : ...

All : *silence*

In-Chan : um... No talking back?

Len&Rin : Enggak.

In-Chan : Tolong Disclaimernya donk...

Len&Rin : Oke...

In-Chan : *dalem hati* _hah? Pada nurut?_

Disclaimer : In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid tapi~~Ia memiliki cerita yang sedang kalian baca ini~

Nb : Akan ada OC yang dateng~! Siap!

* * *

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Way For Love © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**_

**Rin's POV**

" HUAAA! " Seruku saat sampai rumah dan melempar tubuhku ke atas sofa.

Yap! Rin Kamine, siswi berumur 16 tahun, yang semua nilainya A+ dan tidak pernah kena hukuman, HARI INI KENA HUKUMAN!

_**Semua ini karena Len! LEN!**_

_**GRRRR!**_

_Sigh.._

Aku menatap ke langit-langit ruang keluarga rumahku yang warna seperti biasa, standart, PUTIH.

_Akhh!_

_Gara-gara anak itu!_

Tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ ku bergetar.

Ku raih _handphone _ku yang berada didalam tas dan kulihat ada pesan masuk.

* * *

_**To : Kamine Rin**_

_**From : Kasane Teto**_

_**Subject : Hi!**_

_**Rinny~~**_

_**Apa kabarmu TemanKuTersayang?**_

_**Ini Teto~ TemanMU yang paling manis!**_

_**XD**_

* * *

_Teto?_

_Sudah lama juga..._

Segera setelah menerima pesan dari Teto, aku mengirim balasan.

* * *

**To : Kasane Teto**

**From : Kamine Rin**

**Subject : Re Hi!**

_**Kabarku baik Teto.**_

_**Kau?**_

_**Aku tau .. = . =""**_

_**Ada apa?**_

_**To : Kamine Rin**_

_**From : Kasane Teto**_

_**Subject : Re Re Hi!**_

_**Oh..**_

_**Aku SAAAAANGAAAAT BAIK RINNY~~**_

_**Kau tau kalo aku di**__** luar negerikan untuk beberapa tahun ini?**_

* * *

" Ya, aku tahu Teto ". Kataku sambil menatap layar _handphone_ ku dari kacamataku.

_**

* * *

To : Kasane Teto**_

_**From : Kamine Rin**_

_**Subject : Re Re Re Hi!**_

_**Ya, aku tau kau di luar negeri untuk 7 tahun ini.**_

_**Memang kenapa?**_

_**Kau akan pulang ke sini?**_

_

* * *

Hmm..._

_**

* * *

To : Kamine Rin**_

_**From : Kasane Teto**_

_**Subject : YEP!**_

_**YEP!**_

_**Aku akan pulang Rin!**_

_**YAY!**_

_**Rinny~ memang paling tau~**_

_**XDDD**_

_**Hehe.**_

_**Sebenarnya aku sudah pulang, dan sekarang sedang berbenah di apartemen yang akan ku tempati bersama Ted.**_

_

* * *

HAH!_

Aku kaget!

_Teto SUDAH SAMPAI!_

_**

* * *

To : Kasane Teto**_

_**From : Rin Kamine**_

_**Subject : Re YEP!**_

_**HAH?**_

_**Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku!**_

_**Apakah Luka dan kawan-kawan lama tahu soal ini?**_

* * *

Aku melepas kacamataku dan meletakannya di kotak tempat kacamataku sambil menunggu balasan dari Teto.

_Teto!

* * *

_

_**To : Kamine Rin**_

_**From : Kasane Teto**_

_**Subject : Um...Nope.**_

_**Nope~**_

_**Rinny~**_

_**Kau yang pertama ku beri tau~**_

_**Lagi pula aku baru sampai 2 hari yang lalu dan langsung berbenah!**_

_**BAGAIMANA AKU BISA BILANG PADA ORANG LAIN!**_

_**Tapi, begitu teringat Rinny~ **_

_**Aku langsung mengirimimu pesan ini**_

_**:3

* * *

**_

_**To : Kasane Teto**_

_**From : Kamine Rin**_

_**Subject : Re Um...Nope.**_

_**YAY!**_

_**Aku yang pertama tau~**_

_**X3**_

_**Um...**_

_**Teto...**_

_**Aku makan dulu yah! Aku baru pulang sekolah dan SANGAT lapar.**_

_**Kau tak mau 'kan TemanTerSayangMu ini KELAPARAN?**_

_**Senang kau pulang!

* * *

**_

_**To : Kamine Rin**_

_**From : Kasane Teto**_

_**Subject : Re Re Um...Nope.**_

_**Haha~**_

_**Baiklah Rinny~**_

_**Makan yang banyak! Aku tak mau melihatmu kurus karena kelaparan! **_

_**Kalo karena tidak bisa gendut...AKU MASIH BISA TERIMA! XDD**_

_**Senang berada di sini lagi!**_

_**See ya~

* * *

**_

Kututup _Handphone_ ku setelah menerima pesan dari Teto.

Teto Kasane. Salah satu sahabatku saat SD. Dia baik, cantik, manis, dan disukai semua orang. Mata dan rambutnya berwarna Merah _Rubby_ (saia rasa lho~.)

Rambutnya diikat menjadi 2 dan ikal.

_Sigh..._

Seperti apa yang kukatakan pada Teto tadi lewat pesanku.

Aku pun melangkah menuju ke dapur sambil membawa _handphone_ ku yang kemudian ku letakan di pantry.

Aku berpikir sambil membuka kulkas. " Masak apa yah? " Tanyaku pada diri sendiri sambil melihat-lihat apa saja yang ada di kulkas.

" Ah..! " Seruku saat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di dalam kulkas rumahku.

" _SPICY CURRY _! " Seruku lagi sambil mengangkat bungkus bumbu _Curry_ yang berada di dalam kulkas.

Seperti yang kuinginkan, aku membuat _Curry_, yang SANGAT PEDAS!

**Len's POV**

" Yo! Len! " Seru seseorang padaku saat aku sedang membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam.

Aku memutar kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang menyapaku.

" Yo! Ren! " Balasku pada salah satu kawan lamaku yang masih kuingat sampai sekarang, Ren Wakereshi.

" Apa kabarmu? " Tanya Ren padaku.

" Baik. Kau? " Jawabku sambil memilih-milih Pisang yang bagus untuk dibeli. (JAH! XDDD)

" Baik! Hei, apa kau tau kalo Ted sudah pulang dari luar negeri? " Katanya.

" Nope. " Jawabku singkat. Akhirnya aku memilih pisang dengan HIGH QUALITY. (hah!)

" Wah, masa' kau belum tau? " Tanya padaku.

" Belum. Kapan ia pulang? " Tanyaku sambil berjalan menuju ke rak pasta siap masak.

" Um..., 2 hari yang lalu kalo tak salah ". Jawab Ren sambil mengikuti menuju ke rak pasta.

" Hm..., nanti akan ku hubungi dia ". Balasku.

Sambil berjalan ke kasir aku terus bicara dengan Ren.

" _Well_, aku pulang dulu kalo begitu ". Kataku pada Ren.

" Baiklah! Kau masih punya e-mailku 'kan? " Tanya Ren padaku setelah aku membayar belanjaanku.

" Jangan khawatir, aku masih." Jawabku.

" Kalo begitu, hubungi aku saat ada waktu, oke? " Kata Ren sebelum kami berpisah di depan pintu supermarket.

" Ok! " Balasku sambil melambaikan tanganku kepada Ren.

Aku berjalan pulang.

Sambil menenteng kantong belanjaanku dengan tangan kiri, aku mengotak-atik _handphone _ku.

Aku mengirim pesan ke Ted.

* * *

_**To : Kasane Ted**_

_**From : Kagamine Len**_

_**Subject : Hey!**_

_**Yo! Ted!**_

_**Aku dengar kau sudah pulang 2 hari yang lalu!**_

_**Apa kabarmu?

* * *

**_

_**To : Kagamine Len  
**_

_**From : Kasane Ted  
**_

_**Subject : Re Hey!**_

_**Ya, aku sudah pulang 2 hari yang lalu.**_

_**Kabarku baik, shota!**_

_**Kau masih SHOTA 'kan?**_

* * *

Balasan pesan dari Ted pun masuk.

_Sial!_

_JANGAN MEMANGGILKU SHOTA!_

_**

* * *

To : Kasane Ted**_

_**From : Kagamine Len**_

_**Subject : Re Re Hey!**_

_**BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU SHOTA!**_

_**Dan aku tidak shota lagi!**_

_**:P**_

_**

* * *

To : Kagamine Len**_

_**From : Kasane Ted**_

_**Subject : Re Re Re Hey!**_

_**Hahaha!**_

_**Kau masih shota, ya'kan?**_

_**Hahaha!**_

_**3:)**_

_**Hei, aku dan Teto akan mengadakan pesta sabtu ini untuk merayakan kepulangan kami**__** dan kami mengundang semua kawan lama.**_

_**Kau datang?**_

* * *

" Pesta..? " Kataku sambil membaca balasan pesan dari Ted.

_Sabtu__, ya?_

_Aku ada kencan dengan Neru._

_Ah! Kenapa tidak kubawa saja Neru?_

_Haha~_

(Aih...=="")

_**

* * *

To : Kasane Ted**_

_**From : Kagamine Len**_

_**Subject : Re Re Re Re Hey!**_

_**...?**_

_**Pesta?**_

_**Sabtu?**_

_**Baiklah! Aku akan membawa seseorang bersamaku, kau tak keberatan bukan? ;)**_

_**

* * *

To : Kagamine Len**_

_**From : Kasane Ted**_

_**Subject : Terserah..**_

_**Terserah kau. Selama kau datang, tak masalah.**_

_**Nanti akan ku beritahu dimana dan waktu nya.**_

_**See ya!**_

* * *

Itu pesan dari Ted.

Saat aku menutup _handphone_ ku, aku sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah.

" Hah? " Seruku saat melihat di mana kakiku membawaku.

" Ini bukan rumahku ". (Kami tahu Lenlen~ Rumahmu adalah apartemen.)

Aku melihat ke sekitar.

_Aku seperti mengenali tempat ini._ Pikirku.

Aku berpikir.

_Tapi.._

_Aku tak pernah tinggal di lingkungan ini._

_Mungkin aku sering bermain di sini saat kecil?_

_Akh..._

Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku sakit.

Saat kecil aku pernah kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan. Tapi dalam 1 tahun aku dapat mengingat semuanya lagi.

Kecuali 1 hal.

Ada 1 hal yang tak dapat ku ingat.

Sesuatu yang penting.

Seseorang yang mungkin penting bagiku.

_Oke.. Kepalaku jadi sakit._

" Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang juga ". Kataku pada diri sendiri.

Maka aku segera berjalan pulang ke rumahku.

**Rin's POV**

Setelah memasak _SPICY CURRY_ !

Aku mencuci piring dan peralatan makan yang kotor.

Saat selesai, aku berniat untuk naik ke kamar dan tidur.

Tapi saat aku lewat di koridor yang menghubungkan pintu depan dengan ruang keluarga, aku merasa ada orang yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Karena penasaran siapa yang mau mengunjungi rumah seorang _**Rin Kamine **_?

Saat aku melihat siapa yang berdiri disitu, aku terkejut.

Dia memakai seragam sekolahku.

" Len..? " Bisikku pada diri sendiri saat melihat Len Kagamine berdiri di depan pintu rumahku.

_Apa yang dia lakukan disini?_Pikirku.

_Apa dia membuntutiku?_

_Akh! Semoga saja tidak._

Aku terbenam dalam pikiranku tentang kenapa Len ada di sini.

Ketika ku melihat lagi ke arah luar, Len sudah berjalan ke rumahnya.

Syukurlah...

_

* * *

_

In-Chan : Yay! Chapter 5~

Rin : EH? GINI DOANK!

In-Chan : he'em. ABIS mau tambah POV , tapi kok plotnya gak pas, ya jadi next chapie deh~

Len : O...

Rin : Bunder...==

Len : Kotak!

Rin : Segitiga!

In-Chan : *sigh* these kids...

Rin&Len : *debat*

In-Chan : Ren Wakereshi © Rii-kun. Bukan saia.

Rin&Len : R&R please!

In-Chan : EH? Ah.. R&R please~~~


	7. Chapter 6

**R&R Reply~**

TeaWithSugar a.k.a fleur d' oranger : Ohohoo~ Itu rahasia industri saia~ (industri apaan coba! *dihajar*) ntar seiring crita dibahas kok! YOSH! XD

**-Thanks for the support-

* * *

**

In-Chan : Sepi…T^T

Rin : Kenapa In-Chan?

In-Chan : Rinrin! Yang R&R sepi!

Len : Salah ndiri bikin fanfic kurang menarik.

In-Chan : Apa yang kurang?

Len : Um… adeganku melakukan sesuatu yang **** sama Rin!

Rin : *gasp* HECK!

In-Chan : Ya tho?

Len : He'e!

Rin : LEN!

In-Chan : Okelah.. saia usahakan di mulai dari chapter ini. *sniff*

Rin : In-

Len : *nyium Rin*

Rin : *dicium Len*

In-Chan : See.. I've already start it right? ;) DISCLAIMER PLEASE!

Disclaimer : In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid tapi~~Ia memiliki cerita yang sedang kalian baca ini~

_**

* * *

Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** Way For Love © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**_

**Teto's POV**

" Hi! " Sapaku salah seorang kawanku saat kecil yang menjadi tamu di pestaku dan Ted hari ini.

Sambil berjalan menuju _main stage,_ aku menyapa semua orang yang kutemui.

Sampai aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut blonde sebatas bahu dan bermata azure yang tersenyum padaku.

Awalnya aku tak sadar siapa itu. Sampai ia memanggilku.

" Teto! " Sapanya.

_Suara itu.._

" Rin! " Seruku saat menyadari bahwa gadis yang memanggilku adalah Rin Kamine. Sahabatku sejak kecil.

Rin yang memakai _tank top_ berwarna hitam, rok balon abu-abu, _legging_ hitam serta _high heel_ hitam berlari menuju ke arahku.

Aku menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka menunggu pelukan _Kelinci_ kami.

Dari kecil aku dan Rin selalu melakukan pelukan _Kelinci_.

**Rin's POV**

Sudah 5 hari berlalu sejak Teto pulang.

Dan sekarang Aku berdiri di dalam sebuah bar di pinggir kota.

Kau bertanya apa yang ku lakukan DI SINI?

Jadi begini ceritanya.

**Flash Back**

_3 hari yang lalu.._

" _Rinny! " Seru Teto dari seberang sana._

_Yap, kami sedang berbicara di telepon._

" _Tetototototo~ " Seruku juga._

" _Haha! " Katanya. " Hei, Rin ". Tambah Teto._

" _Ya? " Jawabku._

" _Aku dan_ _Ted, membuat Pesta sabtu ini. Kau datang ya?" Katanya lagi._

"_Hah? Memang siapa saja yang datang?"_

" _Hanya kawan lama kita ". Jawab Teto dengan singkat._

_Aku menghela nafas._

" _Baiklah ". Balasku. " Aku akan datang "._

" _YAY !" Seru Teto yang kelihatannya sangat senang dan girang karena aku mau datang._

" _Pestanya akan dilaksanakan di Bar Asami, dan dimulai sekitar pukul 7, Rinny~". Jelas Teto dengan panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang leeeebaaaaarr~._

_Setelah itu kami tetap mengobrol sampai sekitar 1 jam._

**End of Flash Back**

Dan inilah kenapa aku berdiri di sini.

_Akh.._

" Yo! Rin! " Seru seseorang padaku.

Aku mencoba mencari sumber suara itu dan menemukan seseorang yang berdiri di belakangku.

" Ren! " Sapaku pada orang tadi yang merupakan salah satu kawan lamaku saat kecil. Ren Wakereshi.

" Wow! Rin! Kau.. " Katanya.

" Kenapa? " Tanyaku.

" Cantik sekali malam ini. " Jawabnya. (um..em.. maafkan saia rii-kun senpai.)

Mukaku memerah karena mendengar itu.

_Sudah lama tak ada yang bilang seperti itu padaku.._

_Karena aku mengubah cara berpakaianku saat disekolah dan hampir tak pernah keluar untuk pergi bersama Luka / Luki._

" Makasih, Ren! " Kataku padanya.

" Hey, Rin. Kau tau, Len datang ke sini." Ucapnya Lagi.

" Len? " Kataku dengan nada bingung.

_LEN!_

_Dia pasti di undang oleh Ted!_

_Bodoh!_

_Kenapa aku tak kepikiran!_

_AKHH!_

" Ya, Rin. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? "

" Belum ".

" Masih karena itu? " Tanya Ren.

" Ya, aku masih ". Jawabku dengan lesu.

_Ya, semua itu….._

" Baiklah, Ren! Aku pergi mencari Teto dulu ya? " Kataku pada Ren.

" Baiklah Rin. See ya~" Balas Ren sebelum ia pergi bertemu dengan kawan-kawan yang lain.

Segera aku mencari Teto.

_Aku harus bilang padanya._

_Aku harus…!_

Dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan Teto.

Aku tersenyum pada Teto yang kelihatannya bingung melihatku.

Maka, aku memanggilnya.

" Teto! " Sapaku pada Teto. Kau tau, Teto mudah lupa terhadap kawannya.

" Rin! " Seru Teto padaku. _Kelihatannya ia sudah ingat._ Pikirku.

Aku berlari ke arah Teto dan kami melakukan pelukan _Kelinci_ kami.

" Teto! " Kataku sambil memeluk Teto.

" Riiinny~~ " Serunya sambil memeluk dengan erat.

Setelah kami berpelukan cukup lama, kami melepaskan pelukan kami.

" Teto! Kau tak berubah! " Seruku sambil memasang wajah terpukau.

" Hehe. Sebenarnya kau yang tak berubah Rin ". Katanya lagi.

" Hah? "

" Kau tetap saja lebih pendek dariku! " Kata Teto.

" Dan aku sebal karena itu. Aku tak bisa setinggi mu!" Kata sebal dan mengembungkan pipiku.

" _Ouw…_ Rinny~ " Kata Teto sebelum mencubit pipiku.

**Len's POV**

" Len~ " Seru Neru padaku ketika ia melihatku di depan pintu rumahnya.

" Ayo, Neru. Kita tak punya banyak waktu ". Kataku pada Neru sambil menggandeng tangannya.

" Ini'kan hanya pesta kawan lama mu. Dan kenapa aku harus ikut? " Tanya Neru padaku.

" Kau bilang ingin kencan denganku ". Jawabku.

" Baiklah, Lenny~ Aku ikut ". Jawabnya dengan pasrah. Kemudian dia memeluk lenganku.

Sekitar 20 menit, aku dan Neru sudah sampai di tempat pesta itu. Bar Asami.

" Yo! " Seru seseorang padaku.

Aku mendapati Ted sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

" Yo! Ted! " Sapaku.

" Dan siapa ini? " Tanya Ted sambil melirik ke Neru yang memeluk lenganku.

" Ne-Neru Akita ". Kata Neru dengan gugup.

_Ah…_

_Dia menyukai Ted._

" Hei, Neru kau mau ikut untuk bertemu dengan teman-temanku yang lain atau.. "

Kata-kataku terpotong oleh Neru.

" Aku akan menunggu di bar ". Katanya sembari berjalan menuju bar.

_Well…_

_Mangsaku hilang satu._

_Tak apa lah, masih banyak yang lain._

Aku berjalan menemui kawan-kawan lama yang kuingat.

Kau tau 'kan? Aku kecelakaan saat kecil, dan baru bisa mengingat semuanya setelah 1 tahun berlalu.

Tapi…

_Akh.._

Kepalaku jadi sakit lagi.

" Len? " Suara seseorang membuatku tersadar.

" Ren? " Tanyaku.

" Yep! Kau tak apa? " Tanya Ren ketika ia melihatku seperti kesakitan.

" Ya.., hanya kepalaku sedikit sakit saja ". Jawabku sambil memegang kepalaku.

" Ayo duduk ". Ajak Ren sambil menarikku ke sofa yang berada di pinggir ruangan.

Aku duduk di situ dan Ren berkata padaku, " Istirahatlah di sini ".

Dan ia pergi.

Sesuai sarannya, aku duduk di situ sambil melihat kawan-kawanku.

Tiba-tiba saja ruangan menjadi gelap.

Tapi ada 1 _spotlight _ yang menyinari _main stage_ di bar ini.

Ada seseorang yang berdiri di sana.

Rambutnya yang sebatas bahu berwarna blond dan mata azurenya…, seperti milikku.

Secara otomatis musik terlantun dan orang itu menyanyi sambil menari sesuai dengan irama musik.

* * *

_**machiakari hanayaka**_

_**EETERU masui no tsumetasa**_

_**nemurenai gozen niji**_

_**subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru**_

_**OIRU kire no RAITAA**_

_**yaketsuku you na inonaka**_

_**subete ga sou uso nara**_

_**hontou ni yokatta noni ne**_

_**kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita**_

_**hikari no afureru hirusagari**_

_**kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo**_

_**nakidashisouna me de miteita**_

_**kakuyuugouro nisa**_

_**tobikonde mitai to omou**_

_**massao na hikari kurumarete kirei**_

_**kakuyuukouro nisa**_

_**tobikonde mitara soshitara**_

_**subete ga yurusareru youna kigashite**_

_Gerakan badannya sangat lincah dan indah._

_**BERANDA no mukougawa**_

_**kaidan wo nobotte yuku oto**_

_**kageridashita sora ga**_

_**mado GARASU ni heya ni ochiru**_

_**kakusan suru yuugure**_

_**nakiharashita youna hi no aka**_

_**tokeru you ni sukoshi zutsu**_

_**sukoshi zutsu shinde yuku sekai**_

_**kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita**_

_**harukaze ni yureru KAATEN**_

_**kawaite kireta kuchibiru kara**_

_**koboreru kotoba wa awa no you**_

_**kakuyuugouro nisa**_

_**tobikonde mitai to omou**_

_**masshiro ni kioku tokasarete kieru**_

_**kakuyuukouro nisa**_

_**tobikonde mitara mata mukashi mitai ni**_

_**nemureru youna sonna kigashite**_

_Kelihatannya.._

_Aku pernah mendengar suara ini._

_Rasanya seperti nostalgia mengalir dalam diriku…_

_**tokei no byoushin ya**_

_**TEREBI no shikaisha ya**_

_**soko ni iru kedo mienai dareka no**_

_**waraigoe houwa shite hankyou suru**_

_**Allegro Agitato**_

_**miminari ga kienai yamanai**_

_**Allegro Agitato**_

_**miminari ga kienai yamanai**_

_**daremo minna kieteku yume wo mita**_

_**mayonaka no heya no hirosa to seijaku ga**_

_**mune ni tsukkaete**_

_**jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru**_

_**(Shout!)**_

_**kakuyuugouro nisa**_

_**tobikonde mitara soshitara**_

_**kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerunda**_

_**boku no inai asa wa**_

_**ima yori zutto subarashikute**_

_**subete no haguruma ga kamiatta**_

_**kitto sonna sekai da**_

Tanpa ku sadari. Orang itu, selesai menyanyi dan turun dari _main stage._

Secara reflek, aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk dan berjalan menuju ke arah _main stage._

Tapi langkahku terhenti saat melihat orang tadi.

Saat aku berhenti di pinggir ruangan, aku melihat sekilas wajah orang itu.

Sekilas aku melihat wajah orang itu. Ia memiliki mata azure dan rambut honey blond…, sepertiku.

Ia mengenakan _tank top_ berwarna hitam, rok balon abu-abu, _legging_ hitam serta _high heel_ hitam. Tapi yang membuatnya menarik adalah pita putih besar yang ia pasang miring ke sisi kiri kepalanya.

_Sebentar!_

_Kenapa aku merasa pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya?_

_Hmmm…_

Akupun berpikir kenapa aku pernah merasa melakukan hal ini. Dan aku teringat akan mimpi yang ku dapat selama 2x dalam minggu ini.

_Ini…_

Mataku melebar saat aku menyadari alasannya.

Tapi pandanganku membeku pada orang yang tadi ku lihat.

Ia memandang ke pinggir ruangan. Ke arahku.

Dan ia tersenyum.

Kali ini tidak seperti dalam mimpiku. Aku dapat melihat wajah orang itu.

_Gadis ini? Siapa namanya?_

Pikirku saat ia tersenyum padaku.

**Rin's POV**

" Rinny! Kau harus tampil di _main stage_! " Kata Teto padaku saat kami sedang minum jus di bar.

Secara otomatis aku kaget dan menyemburkan minumanku. (Kasihan tuh yang mbersihin Rin.)

" Apa maksudmu! " Tanyaku pada Teto sambil membersihkan mulutku dari sisa jus yang menempel di bibirku.

" Ayolah, Rinny~ ". Pintanya padaku dengan _ultimate puppy eyes_.

_Ukhh…_

_AKU BENCI PUPPY EYES!_

_(tapi Rinrin juga sering pake kalo mohon sesuatu sama orang tuanya. =="")_

" Baiklah ". Jawabku dengan pasrah.

" Kalo begitu sekarang kita ke _main stage _". Kata Teto sambil menarik tanganku.

" _Meltdown_! " Pinta Teto padaku saat kami sedang berbicara pada DJ yang ada.

" _Ukh… _Fine! Tapi hanya itu saja, oke?" Kataku pada Teto.

" _Aw…_ sama _kokoro _". Tambahnya.

" Hanya _Meltdown_, atau tidak sama sekali TemanKuTerSayang! " Ancamku pada Teto.

" Baiklah ". Balas Teto dengan nada kecewa.

" Bagus ". Kataku dengan lega.

_Masalahnya, aku malas di suruh menyanyi oleh Teto._

_Tapi karena dia baru saja kembali dari luar negeri, aku mau saja._

Akupun naik ke atas _main stage,_ saat DJ sudah siap.

Dan saat _spotlight _ menyinariku, aku mulai menyanyi dan menari.

_**machiakari hanayaka**_

_**EETERU masui no tsumetasa**_

_**nemurenai gozen niji**_

_**subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru**_

_**OIRU kire no RAITAA**_

_**yaketsuku you na inonaka**_

_**subete ga sou uso nara**_

_**hontou ni yokatta noni ne**_

_**kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita**_

_**hikari no afureru hirusagari**_

_**kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo**_

_**nakidashisouna me de miteita**_

_**kakuyuugouro nisa**_

_**tobikonde mitai to omou**_

_**massao na hikari kurumarete kirei**_

_**kakuyuukouro nisa**_

_**tobikonde mitara soshitara**_

_**subete ga yurusareru youna kigashite**_

_Dengan Lincah dan tanpa sadar, aku menari sesuai irama._

_Wow.., aku harus memberi diriku penghargaan._

_(Ohohooo~Rinny~)_

_**BERANDA no mukougawa**_

_**kaidan wo nobotte yuku oto**_

_**kageridashita sora ga**_

_**mado GARASU ni heya ni ochiru**_

_**kakusan suru yuugure**_

_**nakiharashita youna hi no aka**_

_**tokeru you ni sukoshi zutsu**_

_**sukoshi zutsu shinde yuku sekai**_

_**kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita**_

_**harukaze ni yureru KAATEN**_

_**kawaite kireta kuchibiru kara**_

_**koboreru kotoba wa awa no you**_

_**kakuyuugouro nisa**_

_**tobikonde mitai to omou**_

_**masshiro ni kioku tokasarete kieru**_

_**kakuyuukouro nisa**_

_**tobikonde mitara mata mukashi mitai ni**_

_**nemureru youna sonna kigashite**_

_**tokei no byoushin ya**_

_**TEREBI no shikaisha ya**_

_**soko ni iru kedo mienai dareka no**_

_**waraigoe houwa shite hankyou suru**_

_**Allegro Agitato**_

_**miminari ga kienai yamanai**_

_**Allegro Agitato**_

_**miminari ga kienai yamanai**_

_**daremo minna kieteku yume wo mita**_

_**mayonaka no heya no hirosa to seijaku ga**_

_**mune ni tsukkaete**_

_**jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru**_

_**(Shout!)**_

_**kakuyuugouro nisa**_

_**tobikonde mitara soshitara**_

_**kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerunda**_

_**boku no inai asa wa**_

_**ima yori zutto subarashikute**_

_**subete no haguruma ga kamiatta**_

_**kitto sonna sekai da**_

Saat selesai menyanyi dan menari, aku menyadari kalo..

SEMUA ORANG MELIHATKU!

_Akh…_

_Teto!_

Setelah itu aku langsung turun dan berlari ke Teto untuk menghajarnya.

" TETO! " Teriakku saat bertemu dengannya.

Bukannya dia lari, ia malah menghampiriku dengan wajah senang dan memelukku.

" _Aw.. Rinny! _Tadi itu kereeeeenn! I like it! Thanks!" Katanya sambil memelukku dengan erat.

" Um.." Tiba-tiba saja amarahku hilang. Aku senang ada yang berterima kasih padaku.

" Kembali, Teto ". Kataku sambil memasang senyumku.

Aku mulai melihat sekitar untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihati ku lagi.

_Ugh.._

Tapi saat aku melihat ke pinggir ruangan, aku melihat Len. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

_**AKU TERSENYUM!**_

_Ugh.._

Seketika, aku sadar kalo Len melihatku juga. Segera saja aku berjalan kearahnya. Tapi ia kelihatannya kaget.

Ketika aku berhenti, aku berpikir.

_Sebentar.._

_KENAPA AKU BERJALAN KE LEN?_

_Ukhh..!_

_Bagus!_

_Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

_Hm.._

_AHA!_

_ACTING TIME!_

" Um… " Seketika suara Len membuatku sadar dari dalam pikiranku dan akupun mulai berakting.

" Hi! Apakah aku menakutimu?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

_Senyum…_

_SENYUM!_

" Tidak ". Jawabnya singkat.

" Kau tak pa?" Tanyaku lagi saat aku menyadari mukanya sedikit pucat.

" Aku tak apa. Ngomong-ngomong boleh aku berkenalan denganmu? " Tanya Len padaku.

_Sigh.._

_Jiwa playernya kembali._

" Tentu saja! " Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

**Len's POV**

" Aku tak apa. Ngomong-ngomong boleh aku berkenalan denganmu? " Tanyaku pada gadis yang baru saja kutemui. (alias orang yang tadi ingin aku temui.)

" Tentu saja ". Jawabnya sambil Tersenyum.

_Senyumnya sungguh indah dan menyejukkan hati._

" Jadi siapa namamu? " Tanyaku lagi sambil tersenyum.

" Rin. " Jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum.

" Rin? " Kataku, mengulangi perkataannya.

_Rin?_

_Rin Kamine?_

_Mana mungkin?_

_Rin Kamine 'kan kuper, pake kacamata dan um.. kau tahu.. Flat?_

_Tidak mungkin secantik ini!_

_Kill me if this is her!_

" Yap ". Jawabnya dengan muka tersenyum.

" Rin Kamine? " Tanyaku pada ' Rin' untuk memastikan.

" Um… sayangnya, bukan. Panggil Rin saja ". Jawabnya.

_Fiuh.._

_Kalo ini Rin yang kuper, aku bisa mati berdiri karena ia berubah jadi cantik._

_Tapi tidak!_

_LUCKY ME!_

" Kalo begitu, namaku Len. Len Kagamine ". Ucapku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

Ia tertawa.

_Ia tertawa?_

_Memang caraku memperkenalkan diri aneh?_

"Er-…."

" Maaf, hanya saja aku sudah tau namamu Len." Katanya padaku.

_Hah?_

_Tapi aku tak pernah mengenal Rin sebelum ini._

_Aneh._

" Bagaim- " Kata-kata terpotong oleh Rin.

" Hei, Aku salah satu kawanmu saat SD dulu ".

" Tapi.., Aku tak mengingatmu ". Kataku dengan JUJUR.

_Iya, aku jujur._

" Mungkin, karena kecelakan itu ". Tambahnya lagi.

" … ".

Aku diam saja.

" Lihat, anak itu?" Kata Rin sambil menunjuk seseorang yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau daun.

" Kau mengenalinya? " Tanya Rin padaku.

" Um.. tidak ". Jawabku dengan ragu.

" Lihat? Kau bahkan tidak ingat Gumi yang pernah duduk di belakangmu saat kelas 2 ".

" Dan mungkin itu alasannya kau tak ingat denganku." Lanjutnya dengan tersenyum.

" Ah.. Maafkan aku ". Kataku pada Rin.

_Tapi.. aku pikir aku mengingat semua hal dalam 1 tahun itu. Kecuali 1 hal yang mungkin penting itu._

_Ternyata tidak._

" Len.." Katanya dengan halus. " Kau tak usah merasa bersalah. Lagi pula kita masih bisa berteman lagi ". Lanjut Rin sambil menepuk punggungku.

_Sigh…

* * *

_

In-Chan : AND CHAPTER 6 ! FINISH!

Rin&Len : *melongo* BANYAK!

In-Chan : hmph!

Neru : Hei! Kenapa aku Cuma muncul sebagai figuran!

In-Chan : Well, dear.. first *ngomel*

Neru : Ukhh! Fine!

Rin : Er….. apakah ini plot yang benar?

Len : Panjang amat?

In-Chan : Saia tau! SAIA TAU! Ini panjang bangeeet! Saia berharap para reader rela terbakar matanya demi membaca chapter ini..

Reader : *nangis karena sakit matanya*

In-Chan : GOMEEEN!

Rin : R&R please~

Len : R&R pleasee~

In-Chan : R&R please! I beg you! Dan maafkan saia soal tulisan lirik " meltdown " yang berjumbel ria itu. Udah di edit 1000x pun tetep gak mau pisah!


	8. Chapter 7

R&R reply~

Fleur d' oranges : Saia tau..., saia tau... pas nulis chapie 6 saia emang lagi kekurangan ide dan jadilah seperti ITU. Tenang aja ntar Rinrin bakal nyanyiin kokoro kok disalah 1 chapie( atau mungkin chapie ini? Saia tak tahu. Saia nulis reply dulu baru story... =3="" )

Len bukan imagenya saia hancurin. Gak ada minat ngancurin imagenya. (dibaca : belum minat.)

Iyaa~ Chapie ini deh kalo bisa. Yosh!

Rii-kun : Enggak papa kok~, ohooohhoo~, ehehe~, waduh saia boleh bantu? *smirk*

Oye~~~ YAY! Bukan 1 tahun yang ia lupakan senpai. Tapi ia lupa ma semua ingatannya dari lahir, terus Cuma butuh 1 tahun buat inget semuanya! ( keren?) IYAAA NIHH! Belum saatnya (mungkin?) YOSHIIE! UPDATE! XDDD (ngomong2 makasih review ke-13~)

**-thanks for the support-

* * *

**

In-Chan : Minnaaa~~~ XDDD

Rin : *makan jeruk*

Len : *makan pisang*

In-Chan : YO! Twincest!

Rin&Len : ! *ngelirik In-Chan* apa?

In-Chan : Love ACT! Start again at this chapie!

Rin : Wha-?

Len : YAY! AKHIRNYAAA! *nari-nari strees*

In-Chan : Tapi... DISCLAIMER PLEASE!

Disclaimer : In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid tapi~~Ia memiliki cerita yang sedang kalian baca ini~

* * *

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** Way For Love © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**_

**Rin's POV**

" _Rin! " Seru teman baikku. Bukan... Sahabatku._

" _Kenapa?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum kepadanya. _

" _Ayo! Cepat! Nanti lampunya akan berubah menjadi merah lagi jika kau tak cepat!" Tambahku sambil berjalan ke seberang jalan._

" _Er... tunggu dulu Ri-" Kata-kata sahabatku terhenti bersamaan dengan suara kendaraan yang berhenti mendadak._

_Aku memutar kepalaku dan melihat kalau dia... _

_Dia... _

_DARAH..._

_Sahabatku... Ia berlumuran darah..._

_Tidak... Tidak..._

" TIDAK! " Teriakku keTika aku bangun dari mimpiku.

Nafasku terengah-engah dan badanku terasa panas. Aku melihat ke sekeliling kamar, mengambil posisi duduk bersila di atas kasur.

_Hanya mimpi?_ Pikirku.

Akupun melihat jam weker ku yang ada di meja kecil yang letaknya disebelah kasurku.

_04.00 A.M._

Sambil mengatur nafas aku berpikir.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa mimpi itu?_

( Ya, saia tau...saia tau... mimpi lagi.. maafkan saia minna. TTATT)

Aku menarik kakiku dan membenamkan mukaku.

" Semua itu... _Salahku _". Kataku lagi.

Air mataku mengalir tanpa henti.

_Salahku..._

" **TIDAK! **"

Itulah jawaban yang kuberi tiap kali Len Kagamine menanyaiku hal yang sama; kau tau'kan?

" Ayolah, _Rinny~ _" Bujuknya lagi padaku.

_Hell, NO!_

_Heck!_

_Tidak akan Player!__!_

" Sekali Tidak berarti **TIDAK! **" Balasku dengan sinis.

" Tapi, Rin... " Ucap Len dengan nada memelas seperti anak anjing. _Ew..._

Pasti dia berharap aku meleleh dengan sikapnya yang dibuat seperti itu.

1 kata...

_**TIDAK!**_

Tanpa merespon Len, aku berjalan ke kelas.

Tadi?

Aku dicegat Len di lorong sekolah dan seperti _biasa.. _dia mengajakku kencan.

Dan ini KE-25 KALINYA! Untuk hari ini dia menanyaiku!

_Sigh.._

_Kapan anak itu akan berhenti?_

Pikirku sambil berjalan ke kelas.

Tiba-tiba saja badanku terasa ringan.

_Heck!_

" Len! " Seruku saat melihat siapa yang menggendongku.

Lagi-lagi, Len menggendongku dengan _bridal style._

" Yo, Princess! " Kata sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya.

" Apa mau mu? " Tanyaku sambil melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada. (jangan lupa~ Rinrin digendong Lenlen~)

Ia menatapku tetapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia menyingrai.

_Pertanda buruk, SANGAT BURUK._

Tanpa peringatan atau apa, dia mulai berlari, dan secara otomatis aku merangkulnya.

Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!

Aku tak mau jatuh! Itu saja! (ehem...ehem... 7o7 )

Aku mulai menyadari sesuatu..., (Apa itu Rinrin? Apakah anda jatuh cinta ma Lenlen?)

Len tidak berlari ke atap sambil menggendongku, tapi IA BERLARI KE ARAH LAPANGAN!

Dalam hati aku berkata,

_Hell?_

_Mau dibawa kemana aku!_

**Len's POV**

_Kali ini kau akan menerima ajakanku Rin!_Pikirku sambil menggendong Rin dengan _bridal style._

Anehnya, Rin tidak memberontak seperti terakhir kali.

_Hm__... mungkin ia akhirnya mau kencanku?_

Dengan mantap, aku berlari ke gudang olahraga sekolah yang berada di taman sekolah yang bisa dibilang seperti _**hutan**_.

_Hehe, disini aku tidak perlu khawatir akan guru._

Dengan cepat, aku melangkah masuk sambil menggendong Rin dan mengunci pintu gudang itu.

Gudang itu merupakan gedung tua yang hanya memiliki 5 jendela kecil dan berisi alat-alat olahraga yang jarang dipakai.

" Oi! " Seru Rin yang ku gendong.

Aku menatap Rin yang berada dalam gendonganku, dan ia menatapku juga.

" Apa yang kita lakukan disini? " Tanya Rin padaku dengan sebal.

Aku diam saja.

Aku berjalan menuju salah satu kuda-kuda 2 tingkat yang berada disitu dan mendudukan Rin diatas kuda-kuda itu dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tanganku disamping kedua kakinya.

" Kau masih ingin mengajakku kencan? " Tanya Rin padaku. Aku mendongak dan melihat Rin.

Dengan sedikit menyingrai aku berkata,

" Tentu saja ".

" Jawabannya sama Len! **TIDAK!**" Kata Rin dengan ketus.

**Rin's POV**

Len mendudukanku di atas kuda-kuda yang ada di gudang tua sekolah, dan tangannya mengurungku.

_Ok, ini menyebalkan! SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!_

Tanpa basa-basi aku bertanya,

" Kau masih ingin mengajakku kencan? " Tanyaku pada Len.

Ia mengankat kepalanya dan _err... kelihatannya, ia menyingrai?_

" Tentu saja " Jawabnya.

_Sudah kuduga,_

_Sigh..._

" Jawabannya sama Len! **TIDAK!**" Kataku dengan ketus.

" Kalo begitu, kita akan disini sampai pulang sekolah ". Kata Len dengan menyingrai.

" Terse- APA? " Seruku kaget.

" Yap! " Kata Len yang kemudian tertawa kecil.

_Ia berniat untuk mengunci ku dan dirinya DISINI!_

_SAMPAI PULANG SEKOLAH!_

_APA DIA GILA!_

" Len Kagamine! Kau GILA! " Bentakku pada Len.

" Iya, Rinrin~ aku 'GILA' karena mencintaimu~" Jawab Len dengan ringan.

_Hell!_

_Aku tak akan percaya pada Player seperti Len!_

" _Bah, Shut Up Shota!_" Bentakku pada Len.

Mata Len melebar keTika aku menyelesaikan ucapanku.

_Sial!_

" Darimana kau tau aku dipanggil shota?" Tanya Len padaku.

Ia mendekatkan mukanya ke mukaku dengan memasang wajah penasaran.

_Sial!_

_Sial!_

_Rin Bodoh!_

" Er... " Aku mencoba untuk mencari alasan.

" Darimana?" Tanya Len lagi padaku. Kali ini muka Len semakin dekat.

" Er... "

_Ayo, berpikir RIN!_

_BERPIKIR!_

" Darimana?" Tanya Len lagi.

Kali ini, poni Len menyentuh mukaku. Aku dapat merasakan nafas Len di wajahku.

Nafasku jadi berat dan seluruh tubuhku juga terasa panas.

" Darimana kau tau Rin? " Nada suara Len menjadi serius.

Nafas Len mengenai kacamata yang kupakai.

" Hanya kawan lamaku yang memanggilku seperti itu ". Kata Len sambil menatap mataku.

_Ukhh!_

_Kenapa jadi BEGINI!_

**Len's POV**

" _Bah, Shut Up Shota!_" Bentak Rin.

Aku kaget! Hanya kawan-kawanku dari SD yang memanggilku seperti itu.

_Dan ITU MENYEBALKAN!_

" Er... "

" Darimana?" Tanyaku pada Rin sambil mendekat ke Rin. Menatap wajahnya secara dekat.

" Er... "

" Darimana?" Tanyaku lagi.

Aku mendekat lagi, kali ini rambutku menyentuh wajah Rin.

" Darimana kau tau Rin? "

" Hanya kawan lamaku yang memanggilku seperti itu ". Kataku sambil menatap mata Rin dengan seksama.

" Rin?" Ucapku tepat di depan wajah Rin.

" Aku mengatakan itu karena kau memang 'shota', _**SHOTA!**_" Jawab Rin dengan... _gugup?_

Aku diam, dan berpikir,

_Memang tampangku masih Shota?_

( Er... ini mulai aneh, =="" MAAFIN SAIA!*sembah sujud*)

" **AHA!** " Seru seseorang.

_Sebentar.._

_BUKANNYA TADI SUDAH KU KUNCI!_

Aku memutar kepalaku dari Rin dan mendapati _**Gakupo- sensei**_, berada di ambang pintu gudang.

_Bagaiman__a ia bisa menemukan kami?_

" Kagamine-san dan Kamine-san, HUKUMAN! " Bentaknya sambil menunjuk keluar.

_Bagus!_

_**Dasar SAMURAI-FREAK!**_

**Rin's POV**

_Tik__..._

_Tik__.._

_Tik__..._

_Tik__..._

_Ukhh!_

_Aku ingin melempar jam menyebalkan itu!_

Pikirku dalam hati.

Aku? Dimana?

_**AKU ADA DI RUANG HUKUMAN DENGAN PLAYER JELEK ITU!**_ (wow, sabar Rinny~)

Semua ini gara-gara anak itu!

Aku dihukum lagi!

_Orang tuaku tidak akan suka dengan ini._ Batinku.

" Rin? " Seru seseorang yang duduk disebelahku; kau bisa tebakkan?

**Len.**

_Aku tak akan merespon._

" Rin? "

_Tak akan_.

" Rin? "

_Never!_

" Rinny~"

_Lalalala~ Aku tak mendengarmu~_

" Rinrin~ "

" Rin? Kau tak ingin pulang? Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah ".

_Lalalalaaall- Hah?_

_Sudah?_

" Sudah waktunya pulang sekolah? " Tanyaku pada Len. Ia mengangguk.

Aku melihat jam terkutuk yang bertengger di dinding, dan menyadari kalo sudah hampir _**6 JAM!**_

_**6 JAM!**_

_**AKU TERJEBAK DI KELAS INI BERSAMA PLAYER INI!**_

_**GRRR!**_

_**I CURSE YOU LEN!**_

Kataku dalam hati.

" Rin? Kau pulang atau tidak? " Tanya Len dengan baik. _Dengan... Baik?_

Tanpa menjawab aku meraih tasku dan meninggalkan Len.

" Er... Rin? " Kata Len yang berjalan dibelakangku.

" Apa? " Jawabku dengan ketus.

**Len's POV**

" Kau mau pergi makan denganku? " Tanyaku pada Rin.

" Dan membuat semua orang mengira aku mengencanimu? **HELL NO LEN!**" Jawab Rin yang menambah kecepatan jalannya.

Aku berusaha menyusul Rin.

_Kenapa susah sekali mendapatkan Rin!_

Pikirku sambil berjalan di belakang Rin.

Tiba-tiba saja aku menabrak sesuatu yang lebih pendek dariku dan hangat.

Aku tersentak, dan melihat apa yang kutabrak. _Rin?_

" Kenapa berhenti Rinny~?" Tanyaku pada Rinrin _tercintaaa~_

" Len," Ucap Rin dengan pelan tapi tegas.

Ia memutar badannya dan menatap ke wajahku.

" Berhenti mengikutiku, **Player!**" Bentak Rin. _Ouch..~_

Masih dengan pandangan sebal dicampur marah - _mungkin karena masalah hukuman hari ini-_ , Rin menatapku.

" Aku tak mengikutimu, _Rinny~_" Kataku pada Rin.

" Arah rumahku juga ke sini~ " Lanjutku lagi. Dan aku tidak bohong. " Jadi jangan ke Ge'eRan ya~" Kataku lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

" Hmph! " Hanya itu yang kudengar dari Rin sebelum ia berjalan lagi. Meninggalkanku, tentu saja aku langsung menyusulnya.

**Rin's POV**

" Len Kagamine, " Kataku pada pemuda yang berdiri di belakangku.

Aku menarik nafas dan berteriak,

" SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU MENGIKUTIKU!"

" Wow! Rinrin~ Aku tak tau kau tinggal hanya beberapa blok dari rumahku~" Katanya sambil melihat ke sekitar.

" _Bah_, kembali ke rumahmu _FREAK!_" Bentakku pada Len sambil memutar kunci rumahku, tidak memperdulikan apa yang barusan dikatakan Len.

" _Aw..._ Tidak bisakah aku mampir?" Bujuknya padaku.

_HELL, NO WAY!_

" NO WAY!" Seruku sambil menatap Len yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahku.

" _Aw.._ ayolah _Hime~sama~_"

" Yang benar saja! Sangatlah tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Player sepertimu masuk ke rumahku!" Bentakku lagi.

" _Aw.._ Baiklah~" Jawab Len sembari berjalan pergi.

Aku bernafas lega, tapi Len berhenti di pintu gerbang.

" Aku boleh main ke sini'kan?" Tanyanya sambil menyingrai.

_Ini seram..._

"..."

Aku tak merespon.

" Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai 'Ya' ". Kata Len sebelum ia pergi.

"IN YOUR DREAM SHOTA!" Teriakku sebelum ia sempat berjalan jauh.

Akupun menutup pintu dan melepas sepatu, kemudian berjalan ke kamarku.

Saat sampai dikamar aku langsung melempar diriku ke kasur.

_Aku tak mau membuatmu celaka lagi..._

Air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku.

* * *

In-Chan : Yay! Chapie 7~

Rin : Er...?

Len : KURAANG MENARIK!

In-Chan :*shock* saia tau...*mojok*

Rin :*sigh* R&R please!

Len : R&R please~

In-Chan : Untuk semangat saia dalam melanjutkan crita nih, please... REVIEW! XDDD


	9. Chapter 8

R&R Reply~

Kurara : Gak papa kok~ =333, Rinrin kan gak pake kacamatanyaaa~ jadi imuuuutt abisss! XDDD

Fleur d'oranger : eh? YOSH! XDDD , iya saia mengerti~ makasih yaaaa~ XD

Recchii : YAY! Er... saia kebiasaaan jadi ntar saia coba deh.. YOSH! XD

D-kiro : YAY! XDDD YOSH!update coming up!

Rii-kun : huaaa!ecchi! Huaaa! Ampuni saia! Lagi run out romance~ Er,... ntar saia coba cari deh di youtube~ YOSSSHH! XDDD

Yup~

**- Thanks for the support -

* * *

**

In-Chan : Minnnaaa~~saaann~ makasih buaanyaak buat reviewnyaaa~ saia terharuu! XDDD

Rin&Len : ...-dead silent-

In-Chan : Rinriiiiinn~

Rin : ?

Len : ?

In-Chan : ?... er...?

Rin : JERUUKK!

Len : PISAAAANG!

In-Chan : Hah?

Len : Kau janji beliin kami pisang! *nodong*

Rin : Dan juga JERUK!*nodong*

In-Chan : Er...well... Disclaimer dulu~

Disclaimer : In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid tapi~~Ia memiliki cerita yang sedang kalian baca ini~

* * *

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Way For Love © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**_

**Rin's POV**

" _Aku tak akan menemuinya lagi ". Itulah yang kukatakan pada ibu sahabatku._

_Sahabatku yang kucintai, lebih __dari seorang sahabat._

" _Baiklah, Rin ". Jawab ibu sahabatku._

" _Jika itu yang kau inginkan. Tapi semua ini bukan sa- "_

" _INI SEMUA SALAHKU!" Teriakku, memotong kata-kata ibu sahabatku._

_Air mataku mengalir.._

07.08 p.m.

Itulah yang pertama kulihat saat ku bangun dari tidurku.

Sambil mengusap – usap mataku, aku merasakan sesuatu membasahi kedua pipiku.

_Air mata?_

Pikirku sambil menyentuh pipiku.

Sambil duduk bersila aku mengusap semua air mataku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar bel pintu rumahku berbunyi.

Dengan cepat aku turun dari kasurku dan berjalan turun ke pintu depan.

" _Rinny~_" Seru Luka saat kubuka pintu depan.

" Luka? " Kataku dengan pelan dan _heran._

_Apa yang Luka lakukan di sini?_

_Bukannya ia harusnya memasakan makan malam untuk Luki?_

" _Awwww...~ Rinny~_ " Kata Luka sambil memelukku. " Aku ke sini untuk menemuimu~" Lanjutnya lagi.

" ... "

_Aku rasa pertanyaanku terjawab?__?_

" Ayolaah~ _Rinny~_, aku di sini ingin menebus semua waktu makan siang yang kulewatkan ". Jawab Luka.

" Baiklah... Masuk ". Balasku sambil mengajak Luka masuk.

**Luka's POV**

Aku melangkah masuk ke rumah Rin.

" Kau sudah makan Rin? " Tanyaku pada Rin sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Rin diam dan menjawab, " Belum ".

Aku tertawa,

" Biar ku masakan ". Kata sambil membuka kulkas yang berada di rumah Rin.

Rin kemudian langsung duduk di meja makan.

08.00 p.m.

" Terima kasih atas makanannya ". Kata kami setelah menyelesaikan makan malam.

" Biar aku yang mencuci ". Kata Rin sambil membereskan semua alat makan yang kami pakai.

Aku bangkit dari kursi makan dan berjalan ke arah Rin.

" Hey, Rin? " Seruku pada Rin yang sedang mencuci piring.

" Apa? " Sahut Rin.

" Kau tak ganti baju Rin? " Tanyaku pada Rin.

Rin berhenti sebentar dari mencuci piring dan menatap dirinya sendiri.

" Er... kelihatannya tadi aku lupa... hehe.." Kata Rin dengan gugup.

Aku hanya menatap Rin sambil tersenyum.

' _Just Be friends_ '

Lagu _' Just Be friends'_ terdengar dari saku celana pendekku.

Aku mengambil _handphone- _ku.

_xxx-xxx-9189_

_Luki_

Aku membuka _flap_ _handphone- _ku.

" Ada apa? " Tanyaku pada Luki

" _NEE~CHAAAAANN!_" Seru Luki diseberang sana.

" _Aku MATI KELAPARAAAAAAN!_" Lanjut Luki lagi.

_Ouh-Oh.._

_Aku melupakan adikku yang tersayang~_

" Baik! Baik! Aku pulang sekarang! " Kataku sebelum menutup telepon.

" Luki?" Tanya Rin padaku saat aku selesai menelepon.

" Yap! Dan aku rasa ia sedang _**kelaparan**_". Jawabku.

" Kalau begitu, cepat pulang sana! Luki kasian atuh.." Sahut Rin.

" Kau yakin Rin? " Tanyaku pada Rin.

" Yap! Dan terima kasih atas masakan malam ini~ " Jawab Rin.

**Rin's POV**

Aku melambaikan tangan pada Luka yang berjalan keluar ke arah jalan.

00.43 a.m.

" _Tak apa, sayangku ".__ Kataku ibuku padaku yang sedang menangis di dalam pesawat._

_Pesawat yang kami tumpangi terbang ke America._

_Tapi tetap saja aku menangis._

_Sahabatku kecelakan..._

_Sahabatku terluka..._

_Sahabatku koma..._

_Dan dia seperti itu karena KESALAHANKU..._

Aku tersentak kaget, terbangun dari mimpi burukku.

Semenjak pesta yang di adakan Teto dan Ted, aku mengalami mimpi seperti ini terus.

Padahal pesta itu diadakan 3 minggu yang lalu..., DAN KENAPA ITU MASIH BEREFEK PADAKU!

_Teto!KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR INI!_

Pikirku sambil memegang kepalaku.

" Lebih baik aku tidur lagi..." Bisikku pada diri sendiri sembari menarik _bedcover_.

_**KRRRRIIIIIIIIIINGG!**_

" _Ukhh..._" Geramku sambil memukul jam weker **menyebalkan** yang berbunyi itu.

" Sekolah..." Lanjutku sembari beranjak dari kasur.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di luar kamarku untuk mandi.

Setelah mandi, aku memakai baju sekolahku. Dan seperti biasa, aku tidak lupa memakai pita putih besar, 4 jepitan rambutku, dan juga mengucir rambutku menjadi dua kebawah.

Setelah bersiap-siap, aku langsung turun ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan sambil menenteng tas sekolahku.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, aku mengolesi roti tawar gandum dengan selai jeruk. (MANTAAAABB~)

Kemudian memakannya.

Segera setelah itu aku langsung memakai sepatuku dan membuka pintu.

Dan sesuatu yang _menyebalkan_, muncul.

" Pagi_~ Rinnyy~_" Sapa seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahku.

_Heck!_

_Hell!_

" LEN!" Seruku pada orang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahku.

" Kau merindukanku? " Tanyanya sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya.

_Okay,..._

_1 kata.._

_**Ewwww...**_

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyaku dengan kasar.

" Aku? Aku menjemputmu _Rinrin~_" Jawabnya dengan _Ringan._

" Aku tak butuh kau jemput Len! " Balasku dengan nada tersadisku sambil mengunci pintu rumahku dan berjalan melewati Len.

Dimana Len langsung mengikutiku dari belakang.

" Hey, Rin~ " Ucap Len dari belakang.

"..."

Aku **Tak Akan** meresponmu Len!

" _Rinnyy~~~_" Ucapnya lagi.

" Awas di depanm-" Kata-kata Len berhenti seketika saat aku menabrak sesuatu yang sepertinya **TIANG LISTRIK!**

_Ouccchh!_

_TIANG LISTRIK SIALAN!_

Aku terjatuh gara-gara itu.

" Kau tak apa Rin? " Tanya Len sembari menundukkan kepalanya ke arahku.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. _Lagi..._

Aku bisa merasakan nafas Len di wajahku. Tangannya yang dingin menyentuh pipiku.

" Rin ?"

Aku tak bisa bergerak.

Mendapati Len sangat dekat denganku, pagi-pagi begini... _Rasanya ada yang membuat jantungku berdebar._ ( IT'S LOVE! XDDD)

**Tidak! Aku tak boleh seperti ini!**

**Aku tak boleh jatuh cinta pada Len!**

Tegurku pada diri sendiri dalam hati.

" ... "

Aku ingin membentak Len, tapi mulutku tak bisa bergerak.

" Rin? Dahimu sakit? " Tanya Len padaku sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku dan karena itu mata kami bertemu.

" ... "

Aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Sampai tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu di dahiku.

Len... dia... **MENCIUMKU DI DAHI!**

" WHAT THE HE-" Teriakanku berhenti ketika Len menutup mulutku dengan mulutnya! ( HERE WE GOO! RATED T for this! *dihajar*)

Len menciumku di bibir, **DI BIBIR!**

Ia menciumku sambil memegang kedua pipiku dengan kedua tangannya yang dingin.

_Ukhh!_

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia melepaskan ciuman untuk menghirup oksigen. (YAIYALAH!)

Wajahku memerah karena itu.

_SIAL!_

_SIAL!_

_KAU LEN KAGAMINE!_

_PLAYER JELEEEKK!_

Pikirku.

Aku melihat Len dengan samar-samar.

_Dia..._

_Menyingrai...?_

**Len's POV**

" Rin? Dahimu sakit? " Tanyaku pada Rin yang tertabrak tiang listrik sembari menempelkan dahiku ke dahi Rin.

" ... "

Tak ada jawaban.

Aku memutuskan untuk mencium dahi Rin.

" WHAT THE HE-" Teriak Rin. Tapi dengan cepat _Dan sepertinya juga reflek..._ Aku membungkam Rin dengan mulutku.

Sambil memegang kedua pipi Rin yang hangat – _Tak tau kenapa - _dengan kedua tanganku.

_Bibir Rin terasa manis._

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku melepaskan ciuman untuk menghirup oksigen. (YAYALAH!)

Aku menatap Rin sambil bernafas dengan terengah-engah.

_Untung saja kami ada di perempatan jalan yang sepi..._

Pikirku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benakku.

Sambil sedikit menyingrai, aku langsung mengangkat Rin dengan _bridal style._

" HU - HUAAAA!" Teriak Rin saat menyadari aku menggendongnya lagi.

_Sigh..._

Aku menghela nafas dan mulai berjalan menenteng tasku sambil menggendong Rin.

" Tu-turunkan aku Len!" Seru Rin sambil berusaha turun dari gendonganku.

" Ayolah _Rinny~_, jangan bergerak-gerak seperti itu. Kau ingatkan akibatnya terakhir kali kau bergerak-gerak ketika ku gendong?"

Kataku pada Rin sambil tersenyum.

Rinpun jadi diam.

Dan secara mengejutkan, dia merangkulku.

**Rin's POV**

Aku diam sepanjang jalan selama Len menggendongku.

Ini bukan karena aku sudah jatuh dalam perangkapnya tapi karena ..., _er...?_

" Rin? " Seru Len padaku.

Aku menatap Len yang menggendongku dengan _bridal style._

" Kau mau turun di sini? " Tanya Len dengan baik. _Baik...?_

" Atau di sekolah?" Lanjutnya lagi dengan menyingrai.

_Okay! Aku tarik kata ' Baik' tentang cara bicara Len barusan._

" Di sini ". Jawabku dengan cepat.

Lenpun menurunkanku dari gendongannya tepat di salah satu jalan menuju sekolah.

Aku merapikan penampilanku dan berjalan pergi dari Len.

" Oi, Rin tunggu ak- " Seru Len, tapi aku memotongnya, " Jangan mengikutiku **PLAYER!**" Bentakku tanpa memutar badan atau kepalaku.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Len.

_Ouw...!_

Gerutuku dalam hati ketika aku merasakan sesuatu mendarat dengan sukses dikepalaku dan jatuh ke mejaku.

_Rinny~ _

_Ayo buat taruhan~_

_Len._

Alisku terangkat sebelah setelah membaca tulisan itu.

Aku melihat ke arah bangku yang ditempati Len, dan mendapati Len tersenyum licik, _**sangat licik.**_

Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke kertas itu lagi dan menulis balasan di bawah pesan Len.

_Hell!_

_Ok, apa taruhannya?_

_Rin._

Aku melemparkan kertas itu pada Len, dengan target, **kepalanya.** 3=D

Dan...

_Yap! Tepat sasaran!_

_YES!_

Len merasakan kertas itu dan membacanya, kemudian menulis balasan dan melemparnya padaku lagi.

Karena kami duduk bersebelahan ( _UKHHH! _), guru yang mengajar tidak tau kalo kami melempar surat ke satu sama lain.

_Taruhannya, Riinny~_

_Jika dalam 1 minggu ini aku dapat mencium lagi seperti tadi pagi,_

_Maka kau akan menjadi maid pribadiku selama 10 hari di apartemenku._

_Dan jika tidak, yaaa~_

_Aku tak akan mendekatimu lagi._

_Bagaimana?_

_Len._

Aku terkejut melihat taruhan yang di minta Len.

Pertama, aku terkejut karena ia _**INGIN MENCIUMKU SEPERTI TADI PAGI!**_

_Memangnya tidak ada gadis l__ain yang bisa kau cium?_

Kedua, yang membuatku tertarik adalah bagian dimana ia akan menjauhiku kalo ia tidak bisa menciumku.

_Hmm.._

_Mungkin harus kucoba..._

Pikirku.

Kemudian aku menulis balasan dan melemparnya pada Len.

_DEAL!_

_Tapi kau tak akan semudah itu menciumku lagi, SHOTA!_

_Rin._

Setelah itu, aku mencatat apa yang ditulis oleh guru di papan tulis.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas mendarat di mejaku.

Aku membaca kertas itu,

_BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU SHOTA!_

" Pfftt..."

Aku mencoba menahan tawaku saat membaca itu.

Sesaat kemudian aku menyadari Len menatapku dengan sebal seperti _anak kecil._

Aku mengeluarkan lidahku sedikit dengan eksperi mengejek.

* * *

In-Chan : Yay! Chappiieeee 8~~~

Rin : Eh!

Len : Yay! Kisss! Kiss Rin! *seneng*

Rin : *nge- death glare Len*

Len : Er...*shivers*

In-Chan : Akhirnyaaa... saia sempet deg-degan juga pas nulis adegan itu~

Len : R&R please~

Rin : R&R pleaseee~~~

In-Chan : R&R maka akan banyak adegan romantis! XD (gak janji lhoo~ *dibakar*)


	10. Chapter 9

R&R reply~

Fleur d'oranger : Yap~! Jah~ wkkwwkwkwk~~~ YOSH! UPDATE!

- thanks for the supports -

* * *

In-Chan : Yo~ Minna~saaann~ *melambai-lambai gajee*

Rin : er...

Len : umm...

In-Chan : What?

Len : ...

Rin : APA MAKSUDNYA TARUHAN ITU!

In-Chan : Oh~~hohooo~ itu... RAHASIA SAIA!

Len : R&R aja Rin!

Rin : Ayo! *lari ngambil Road Roller*

In-Chan : *gulp*

Len : Oh,ya...

In-Chan : *ngelirik Lenlen*...?

Len : Pisang dan Jeruknya mana? *nodong*

Rin : ROAD AND ROLL!

In-Chan : DISCLAIMER PLEASE! *sweat drop*

Disclaimer : In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid tapi~~Ia memiliki cerita yang sedang kalian baca ini~

* * *

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Way For Love © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**_

**Len's POV**

Aku sedang menulis surat taruhan untuk Rin~

_Rinny~ _

_Ayo buat taruhan~_

_Len._

Aku tersenyum licik.

Seusai menulis surat itu, aku segera melemparkan kertas itu pada Rin, dan kertas itu mengenai kepala Rin lalu mendarat ke mejanya.

Sambil menunggu balasan aku melihat ke papan tulis dengan menyingrai.

_Awwww..!_

Aku merasakan sesuatu mengenai kepalaku. Aku mendapati surat balasan dari Rin.

_Wow~ Kelihatannya aku baru saja mendapatkan balas dendam dari Rinrin~_

Pikirku sambil membuka surat yang dilipat-lipat itu.

Akupun membacanya,

_Hell!_

_Ok, apa taruhannya?_

_Rin._

Kemudian menulis balasan dan melemparnya pada Rin.

_Taruhannya, Riinny~_

_Jika dalam 1 minggu ini aku dapat mencium lagi seperti tadi pagi,_

_Maka kau akan menjadi maid pribadiku selama 10 hari di apartemenku._

_Dan jika tidak, yaaa~_

_Aku tak akan mendekatimu lagi._

_Bagaimana?_

_Len._

Kau tau..

Aku sedikit menggigit bibirku tadi saat menulis bagian dimana aku tidak akan meninggalkan Rin. (?)

Tiba-tiba saja surat itu sudah dibalas lagi.

Aku membacanya,

_DEAL!_

_Tapi kau tak akan semudah itu menciumku lagi, SHOTA!_

_Rin._

Mataku terbelalak saat membaca itu.

Pertama, karena Rin menyetujui ini.

Kedua, karena sangat percaya diri kalo aku tidak dapat menciumnya lagi seperti tadi pagi.

Ketiga, _**DIA MEMANGGILKU SHOTA!**_

_Alasan ketiga adalah hal paling tak bisa kuterima!_

_BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU SHOTA!_

Aku menulis itu dan melemparnya ke Rin lagi.

Dengan muka sebal aku menatap Rin.

" Pfftt..."

Itulah yang kudengar saat melihat Rin.

Ia menertawakan… ku?

Sesaat kemudian Rin menoleh ke arahku dan mengeluarkan lidahnya sedikit dengan ekspresi mengejekku.

_Kita lihat nanti Rinrin~_

_Siapa yang akan menang.._

Pikirku.

Aku menyingrai sembari memikirkan cara-cara yang bisa kupakai untuk menjebak Rin.

**Rin's POV**

" _Ouch!_ " Seruku saat menabrak seseorang ketika aku sedang berjalan ke ruang ganti P.E.

Aku terjatuh ke lantai karena itu dan saat aku membuka mataku, aku mendapati Hatsune Miku, anak popular menabrakku. _Atau aku yang menabraknya?_

_Hmm…. Sungguh inilah sebuah misteri~_

"_Ewww…_" Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Hatsune ketika melihatku jatuh di depannya.

" …. "

" Gadis **Tak modis…** MINGGIR! " Katanya padaku dengan ketus.

Sambil berusaha berdiri, aku berkata,

" Silahkan saja **HATSUNE!**" Kataku dengan menekan namanya.

Gadis Hatsune itu melewatiku dengan sombongnya.

_Aku heran kenapa sensei suka anak itu?_

Pikirku sambil melanjutkan perjalananku ke ruang ganti.

Hah? Sensei?

Ya, yang ku maksud yaitu **Kaito-sensei~.**

Rumor sudah menyebar 2 bulan yang lalu kalo Kaito-sensei menyukai Hatsune Miku.

_AKU INGIN MENCABIK-CABIK HATSUNE! 3=)_

Tapi untungnya Hatsune tidak menyukai sensei,

_So…_

_**Lucky me!**_

_Aku masih punya kesempatan untuk sensei~_

Tiba-tiba saja langkahku terhenti di sebuah kelas kosong.

Maklum, jam terakhir…

Aku mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit dan mendapati…

**Len Kagamine sedang mencium Haku!**

Mataku terbelalak,

_Haku?_

_Kupikir Haku anak baik-baik, polos, dan pintar._

_Ternyata…_

Pikirku. Dengan perasaan _biasa saja_, aku berjalan lagi.

' _Arigatou… Otou…-san…' _

Akhir dari lagu yang sedang kudengarkan saat aku sedang duduk termenung dikelas.

Ruang ganti?

Tadi aku sudah kesana. Aku kesana hanya untuk mengambil _iPod_ ku yang ketingalan.

Dan sekarang aku sedang mendengarkan lagu yang berjudul '_Kokoro_' dan '_Kokoro Kiseki_' .

_Lagu ini penuh dengan nostalgia bagiku._

_Lagu ini penuh dengan kenanganku dengan sahabatku…_

_Sahabat yang kucintai…._

_Sahabat yang selalu melakukan semua hal bersamaku.._

Tak terasa air mataku mengalir.

Aku merasakan air mataku dan menyentuh pipiku.

"_Oh, God! Dammit! _" Bisikku pelan pada diri sendiri sambil melepas kacamataku dan menghapus air mataku.

' _Anata naze naku no? '_

Lirik ini terdengar ketika aku mengusap mataku.

"_Hei, Rin! " _

" _Kenapa kau menangis?"_

" _Jangan khawatir! Aku akan selalu bersamamu!"_

_Wajah yang hangat…_

_Senyum yang hangat dari anak laki-laki itu…_

_Sahabatku.._

Kenangan tentang sahabatku..

_Bohong!_

_Kau tak bersamaku sekarang!_

_Kau sudah tidak mengingatku lagi!_

Pikirku sambil terus menghapus semua air mataku yang mengalir tanpa henti.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang sambil menahan tangisku.

Untungnya tadi saat dikelas, anak-anak sudah pada pulang jadi aku aman menangis seperti tadi.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_**Operation To Get : Kamine Rin's Heart.**_

**Day : 1**

**Time : Tuesday, 10.54**

**Subject : Science **

**Activity : Partner works.**

" Rin~ " Seru Len ketika menghampiri Rin dibangkunya.

" … "

" Kau belum dapat pasangan'kan? " Tanya Len.

" _Nope _". Jawab Rin singkat dan padat.

" Kalo begitu kau bisa jadi pasanganku~ " Bujuk Len.

" Er… tidak ".

" _Awww_… apakah _Rinny~_ mau di cium dulu supaya mau? " Kata Len dengan ringannya.

_**SLAAAAPP!**_

" _Oww! _" Seru Len yang pipinya mendapatkan stempel merah berbentuk tangan dari Rin.

" Untuk apa itu _Rinrin?_" Tanya Len dengan tersenyum yang dibuat-buat sambil memegangi pipinya yang sakit.

" Supaya kau sadar, **SHOTA!**" Bisik Rin dengan ketus dan kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya lalu berjalan ke guru untuk minta mengerjakan tugas sendirian, meninggalkan Len yang pipinya sakit. (SYUKURIN!)

Result : Fail.

Total Slaps : 1

**Day : 2**

**Time : Wednesday, 12.09**

**Subject : - **

**Activity : Lunch Time.**

Rin sedang makan di taman sekolah yang sepi.

Karena kafetaria ramai hari ini, Rin memutuskan makan di taman.

(_ughh_….. bahasa yang saia pakai… _SANGAT KLISE_..=.="")

" _Rinny~~~_" Seru Len yang datang dari entahberantah.

"…."

Rin hanya melirik Len sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya, sampai Len mengambil sumpit yang dipakai Rin dan mengambil sosis yang berbentuk _octopus_, dan menahannya dimulut sambil mendekati Rin.

" Aaaaaaeeeaaaa….." Kata Len sambil memegang pipi Rin supaya wajah mereka bisa bertemu.

"…"

Dengan sigap Rin mengambil sosis itu dari mulut menggunakan garpu yang disimpannya. (SUCK FOR YOU LENLEN!)

Dan memakan sosis itu.

Len hanya melonggo.

Lalu..

_**SLAAAPP!**_

" _Awww!_ " Seru Len yang kesakitan.

" Itu untuk membuatmu sadar **SHOTASHOTA!**" Kata Rin sebelum membereskan makan siangnya dan meninggalkan Len kesakitan. _Lagi…_

Result : Fail.

Total Slaps : 2

**Day : 3**

**Time : Thursday, 09.00 **

**Subject : P.E. **

**Activity : Runs 4 miles.**

" _Rinny~~_" Seru Len sambil berlari disebelah Rin.

Sekarang jam maple P.E.

Dan kali ini putra dan putri berlari pemanasan bersama di lapangan.

Rin tidak merespon Len dan terus berlari.

Len dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya.

" _Rinny~_" Seru Len seperti _anak kecil._

Rin berhenti dan melihat Len duduk ditanah.

"…."

Rin hanya menatap Len dengan satu tangan di pinggang.

" Kakiku terkilir, mungkin kau bisa menciumku supaya lebih baik? " Ucap Len sambil menyingrai.

Rin menghampiri Len.

Disaat Rin menghampiri Len.

Len merasa dia menang, padahal..

Dan..

_**SLAAAAPPP!**_

" Pertama Len, kalo kakimu terkilir kau sebaiknya ke UKS." Ucap Rin dengan pandangan dingin.

" Kedua, " Lanjutnya. " Supaya _**KAU SADAR, SHOTASHOTASHOTA!**_"

Lalu Rin melanjutkan berlari lagi.

Meninggalkan Len. _Lagi…_ == ….==""

Result : **FAAAAIIL!**

Total Slaps : 3.

**Day : 4 (1)**

**Time : Friday, 13.56.**

**Subject : History. **

**Activity : Discuss with a partner. French History.**

" _Rinny~_" Seru Len sembari menarik kursiny ke meja Rin yang berada di sebelah meja Len.

"….."

Rin hanya diam sambil menatap dingin Len.

" Kau, tau Rin? Orang mempunyai cara khas dalam menemui pasangannya " . Ucap Len sambil duduk dikursi dan menatap Rin.

"….?"

Rin memutar kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Len dengan tatapan ' Hah?'.

" Cara khas itu biasanya berupa ciuman. Kalo kau mau aku bisa menunjukkan padamu ca-"

Kata-kata Len terhenti saat….,

_**SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPP!**_

_Ouchh.._

Rin menampar Len. _Lagi…_

" Supaya kau sadar _**SHOTASHOTASHOTASHOTA! **_" Kata Rin sebelum ia bilang pada gurum, kalo ia ingin membahas tugas ini sendiri.

Meninggalkan Len yang duduk sambil memegangi pipinya. (wkwkwkwk~)

Result : Failyy~ FAIL!

Total Slaps : 4.

**Day : 4 (2)**

**Time : Friday, 14.20**

**Subject : Art.**

**Activity : Drawing outside class.**

Rin sedang menggambar di taman dengan, sampai _Len_ _datang…._

" _Rinny~~_" Seru Len sembari menghampiri Rin yang duduk dibawah pohon.

"…"

Rin tetap meneruskan menggambar tanpa mendengarkan atau merespon Len.

"Hei, Rin? Kau tau? " Kata Len sambil duduk di sebelah Rin.

"….. "

" Jika dua orang berciuman di bawah pohon sakura, mereka akan bersama selalu " . Lanjut Len.

" Walau berpisah mereka akan selalu bertemu lagi dan bersama selamanya ".

Len melihat ke arah Rin.

" Ya, aku tau itu ". Kata Rin tanpa melihat ke Len.

Tanpa peringatan Len memegang kedua pipi Rin dan mendekatkan wajah Rin dengan wajahnya.

_**SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!**_

Tapi, seperti biasa..

Rin menampar Len dan berkata,

" Pertama, Len! " Kata Rin mengawali kuliahnya.

" Aku tau tentang legenda itu dari aku kecil, " Lanjut Rin.

" Kedua, _**SUPAYA KAU SADAR SHOTASHOTASHOTASHOTASHOTAAA!**_ " Bentak Rin yang kemudian langsung membereskan semua barangnya dan kembali ke kelas, meninggalkan Len di bawah pohon sakura yang hampir semua bunganya telah habis.

Result : Fail~Ouhohhh~~FAIIL! F++++!

Total Slaps : 5 + lecture.

**Rin's POV**

_Sigh…_

Aku menghela nafas sembari duduk di bangkuku di dalam kelas yang sepi - karena kebanyakan anak sudah pada pulang -.

Sambil mendengarkan _iPod_ ku, aku menyandarkan kepalaku di meja dan mulai berpikir tentang sesuatu.

Dan yang terlintas di benakku adalah **Len**.

_UKHH!_

_Kenapa diantara semua hal, HARUS LEN!_

Pikirku.

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku yang merah.

Tanganku seperti ini karena sudah 2 kali, aku menampar Len hari ini.

Ini juga untuk memberinya pelajaran _DAN KEBEBASAN UNTUKKU!_

' _soko ni iru kedo mienai dareka no'_

Lirik lagu yang terlantun ini, membuatku merasa….

Secara tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap.

Kurasa, aku tertidur.

**Len's POV**

"_Aw… Len~_" Seru gadis yang meminta untuk kucium.

" Maaf, Haku. Len harus pulang ". Kataku dengan sedikit merayu.

Kau tau, aku sedang tidak dalam _mood,_ untuk melakukan apapun dengan Haku.

Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang, karena aku sudah lelah berusaha mencium Rin dan selalu berakhir di tampar oleh Rin.

" Baiklah.." Kata Haku dengan kecewa.

Aku segera berjalan ke kelas untuk membereskan barang-barangku.

Ketika aku sampai di kelas, aku disambut dengan keberadaan seseorang yang tidur di salah satu bangku.

_Rin?_

Aku berjalan menuju orang itu.

Dan apa yang ku pikirkan benar, Rin sedang tidur dengan _iPod _ terpasang.

Dengan sedikit penasaran, aku memandang Rin yang tidur.

Rambutnya yang honey blond yang terkena sinar matahari, dikucir 2 kebawah.

Aku jadi ingin tau bagaimana kalo rambut Rin terurai, tidak dikucir 2 kebawah.

Maka dengan jahil, aku menarik pita yang mengucir rambut Rin.

Aku mendapati kalo rambut Rin hanya sebatas bahu.

Tiba-tiba saja Rin bangun.

_GAWAT!_

_Aku tak mau tidak mau di tampar Rinrin tercinta lagi._

Pikirku sembari memperhatikan Rin yang mulai bangun.

Dengan mata mengantuk _atau… er.. bisa dibilang kosong?_

Ia melihat ke arahku.

Aku sudah bersiap untuk di bentak dan di tampar lagi oleh Rin. Tapi bukan 2 hal tadi yang ku dapat, akan tetapi Rin hanya menatapku dengan matanya sambil _menangis…?_

_Okay, ini aneh!_

" Er… Rin? " Kataku dengan ragu-ragu.

Tanpa peringatan Rin, bangkit dari kursi dan berdiri dihadapanku.

Rambutnya yang terurai membuatku menyadari sesuatu..

_Ia tidak sepenuhnya kuper._

" Rin?" Tanyaku lagi.

"…. _Hong…_" Kata Rin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" Er…"

" _KAU PEMBOHONG! BOHONG!_" Teriak Rin, kali ini kepalanya terangkat dan aku bisa melihat kalo Rin menangis.

"….."

Tiba-tiba saja Rin, menjatuhkan dirinya ke depanku dan secara otomatis aku menangkapnya.

" Rin? "

" _Kenapa?_" Seru Rin sambil menangis.

Aku merasakan sesuatu menghantamku.

Sesuatu yang besar dan tak dapat dijelaskan. Dan secara insting, aku merangkul Rin. Sampai akhirnya Rin tenang.

Aku menikmati sedikit keheningan yang ada.

Sampai Rin berkata,

" LEN KAGAMINE! LEPASKAN AKU! " Teriak Rin yang masih kupeluk.

_Sighh.._

" _Awww~_ Rinrin~ aku tak ingin~" Kataku dengan sedikit tertawa kecil.

_Hey, ini kesempatanku!_

Pikirku.

Seketika aku mengambil keputusan. Dengan salah satu tanganku, aku mengangkat wajah Rin supaya mendongak dan menatapku langsung.

Aku melihat Rin memiliki tatapan marah sekarang. Tapi aku tak menghiraukan itu.

Dan akupun mencium Rin.

Sambil memeluk Rin, aku mencium Rin.

Kemudian dengan menjilat bagian bawah bibir Rin, aku meminta jalan masuk ke mulut Rin dan secara otomatis, aksespun ada.

Aku merasakan setiap inci dari mulut Rin.

_Rasa Jeruk.._

Setelah sekitar 3 menit, aku melepaskan ciuman itu dan mendapati Rin bernafas dengan berat. Seperti aku.

Dengan menyingrai aku berkata,

" Sepertinya, aku sudah mendapatkan maid pribadiku selama 10 hari di apartemenku selama musim panas ".

Rin sepertinya terkejut dan menggigit bibir.

_Ehehe.. Rin manis sekali.._

Seketika, aku mendapatkan ide.

Segera aku melakukan ideku. Aku melepaskan kacamata Rin, dimana Rin langsung terkejut seperti disengat lebah.

" LEN KAGAMINE! KEMBALIKAN!" Kata Rin sambil mencoba meraih kacamatanya yang kupegang dengan tanganku yang kuangkat tinggi.

" Tidak~mau~ Riinnyy~" Kataku dengan nada jahil.

Rin terus mencoba meraih kacamatanya. Tapi percuma saja, aku lebih tinggi dari Rin.

Tiba-tiba, aku menyadari kalo wajah kami sangat dekat.

Aku dapat merasakan nafas Rin yang hangat. Aku menatap ke mata Rin.

Sekarang aku menyadari sesuatu, Ia memiliki mata biru azure yang indah.

Mata Rin mirip denganku. Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku jadi ingin mencium Rin lagi, dan aku melakukan itu.

Sama seperti ciuman yang barusan kulakukan.

Ketika aku melepaskan ciumanku, Rin mendorongku dari dirinya, sehingga Rin jatuh.

Aku melihat Rin terjatuh. Dan menyadari sesuatu lagi (er… seharian nyadar apa aja nih Lenlen..=..=""), ia mirip dengan gadis yang kutemui saat pesta Ted dan Teto digelar.

_Rin?_

Aku langsung menghampiri Rin dan berjongkok lalu memegang pipi Rin.

" Kau, yang menyayi'kan meltdown'kan?" Tanyaku sambil melihat Rin dimata.

* * *

In-Chan : CHAPTER 9! FINISH!

Rin & Len : *MELONGO*

Len : Rinrin! Kenapa kau menamparku terus? *ngelirik Rin sambil pegang pipi*

Rin : SHUT UP SHOTA! *blush*

In-Chan : R&R please~!

Rin : R&R pleasee~~

Len : R&R please! Lemme give a many French kiss to my Riinnyy~ *di R&R ma Rin*

In-Chan : *gulp* R&R~


	11. Chapter 10 : Day 1

R&R reply~

Kurara : YOSH! UPDATE! XDDD

Rii-kun : makasih senpaaai ~~ XDD , he'em~ YOSH! UPDATE! CX

Fleur d'oranger : Yay! Ohohoo~ *smirk* , ya Len emang OON~*dihajar ma semua Len FC, Vocaloid, UTAUloid, dkk~* YOSH! UPDATE POWER! XDD

**-Thanks for the suports –**

* * *

In-Chan : Yo! Minna-san!

Rin : ?

Len : ...?

In-Chan : Er...?

Rin : Um...

Len : Jadi..? Gimana lanjutan cerita ini?

In-Chan : DISCLAIMER FIRST! *gak nyambung*

Disclaimer : In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid tapi~~Ia memiliki cerita yang sedang kalian baca ini~

Nb : sedikit saran, siapkan air putih disebelah anda, karena chapie ini akan **PANJANG.

* * *

**

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Way For Love © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**_

**Rin's POV**

" Kau, yang menyanyikan lagu meltdown 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Len mengejutkanku.

_Bagaimana ia tau?_

_Maksudku, aku masih dikucir dan memakai kacama-_

_SEBENTAR!_

_Ia baru saja mengambil kacamataku!_

_Damn!_

_SIAL!_

Kataku dalam hati.

Kemudian aku mencoba meraba rambutku, dan ternyata kuciranku lepas!

_HELL!_

_Kuciranku sudah lepas pula!_

_LEN KAGAMINE!_

_I'LL KILL! YOU!_

Sambil menatap Len dengan kesal, aku berkata,

"Er... bukan?" Kataku sambil menggigit bibir.

Len seperti menyadari kalo aku berbohong.

" Oh,ya? " Katanya dengan alis terangkat.

" Y—ya?" Jawabku dengan masih menggigit bibir.

" Tapi, aku yakin kau yang menyanyi lagu itu Rin~" Balas Len sembari mendekat ke arahku.

" ... "

Aku hanya mematung dan menatap Len yang semakin mendekat.

_UKHH!_

" Kau yang menyany- "

" YA AKU YANG MENYANYIKAN ITU LEN KAGAMINE!" Teriakku, memotong kata-kata Len.

" Wow! Kau mengaku?" Kata Len dengan nada ½ percaya.

" Ya! Puas?" Balasku pada Len dengan ketus.

" PUAS!" Jawab Len dengan gembira dan kemudian.

...?

DIA MENCIUMKU LAGI!

SIAL!

SIAL!

SIALL!

* * *

_**Day : 1**_

_**Title : Rin's COMING!**_

Rin Kamine disini.

Sekarang aku sedang berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen mewah sambil menenteng 1 koper besar dan tas ransel.

Kau bertanya apa yang kulakukan di sini?

Jika kalian masih ingat taruhan yang ku buat dengan Len, maka itulah alasanku di sini.

_**Flash back~~**_

" _NO WAY SHOTAAA!" Teriakku sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Len yang __**kuat.**_

" _Ayolah Rinny~ kau berjanji dan menepati,kay?" Kata Len._

" _HUAAAA! TIDAAAK!" Teriakku dengan keras. " Aku akan menelepon polisi jika kau tetap memaksaku LEN KAGAMINE!" Lanjutku dengan sadis._

" _Kalo begitu, aku akan bilang kalau kau saudari kembarku yang lari dari rumah dan tak mau pulang._" _Balasnya dengan tertawa kecil._

_Ukhh!_

_Sial! Kenapa kami harus serupaa!_

"_..."_

" _Bagus!" Seru Len senang._

_Dammit!_

_**End of Flash Back~~**_

Dan karena itu aku harus menepati janjiku.

Aku menghela nafas.

_Baiklah Rin!_

Kataku dalam hati.

Dengan mantap dan sedikit ragu aku melangkah menuju ke gedung itu.

Aku naik lift dan memencet tombol dengan angka 12.

_Sigh..._

Ketika sampai dilantai yang kutuju, aku disambut oleh seseorang berambut blond dan bermata azure.

**Len.**

" Ohayo Hime~samaaa~~" Seru Len sembari berjalan menuju arahku.

"Hmph! "

" _Aww_... Ayolah Rinny~ kau cantik sekali hari ini~" Rayu Len.

" Berhenti merayu **player!** Itu tak akan bekerja padaku!" Bentakku pada Len dengan sadis.

Iya, jujur saja.

Hari ini aku memang tidak memakai penampilan kuperku di sekolah lagi.

Karena, pertama, dia sudah tau siapa aku.

Kedua, **INI LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS!**

" Baiklah.. baik! Ayo masuk!" Kata Len sambil menarik tanganku.

" Dan jangan kau berani **MEMENGANG TANGANKU SHOTA!**" Bentakku sambil menarik tanganku dari pegangannya.

Len memutar kepalanya ke arahku. Dengan wajah yang memerah marah dan tersipu, mata Len melebar.

" BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU SHOTA!" Teriaknya padaku.

" Bah, tak akan!" Kataku dengan sadis.

**Len's POV**

" Ayo masuk!" Kataku pada Rin yang berdiri di ambang pintu apartemenku.

Segera Rin masuk dan berkata,

" Wow! Bersih! Aku rasa kau tak membutuhkanku! See yo-"

" Oh! Kau tak boleh pergi Rinny!" Kataku sambil menghalangi jalan keluar satu-satunya.

" Kau sudah kalah dalam taruhan, dan harus menepati janji!" Ucapku pada Rin yang wajahnya sebal.

_Hehehe.._

_Aku akan mengerjaimu Rin!_

Pikirku.

" Sekarang, _**maid**_ ku yang manis~ tolong, masuk~" Kataku pada Rin dengan sedikit menyingrai.

Rin memasang wajah sebal dan berjalan masuk ke ruang tengah.

_Hehehe..._

_Rinrin~ Kau akan ku kerjai..~_

Pikirku sambil berjalan di belakang Rin, mengikutinya.

Rin duduk disofa putih yang ada. Aku berdiri didepan Rin.

" Okay! Selamat datang di kediaman Kagamine ". Seruku pada Rin.

Ia menggeram dan memutar matanya.

" Ayolah, Rinny~ gembiralah sedikit~" Kataku pada Rin sambil tersenyum.

" _Nah, Never!_" Sahut Rin tanpa melirikku.

" _Awww~_ _Rinrin~_, kau berada di rumah pemuda tertampan di sekolah dan akan tinggal 10 hari di sini, " Kataku lagi.

" Dan kebanyakan _atau bisa dibilang semua..._ gadis di sekolah ingin seperti dirimu. Jadi gembiralah sedikit~!" Lanjutku lagi dengan nada merayu riang. (NADA APAAN TUH! = ="")

" **Tapi...**" Kata Rin sambil mengarahkan pandangannya padaku.

Kau tau? Pandangan Rin agak menakutkan. Tapi _maniss~_

" Aku bukan kebanyakan gadis di sekolah, **Bodoh!**" Kata Rin dengan ketus.

" Dan aku juga di sini karena terpaksa! Satu hal lagi, kau tidak tampan tapi **SHOTA!**"

Lanjut Rin dengan menekankan kata _**'SHOTA'**_, diakhir.

_GRRRR!_

_BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU SHOTA!_

Teriakku dalam hati.

Tapi aku tetap menjaga image ku dengan tersenyum dan berkata,

" **Ok, **Sekarang Rinrin~ tugas pertama adalah mengganti pakaianmu dengan ini ". Kataku sambil mengangkat se set baju maid yang kudapat dari sepupu yang suka main cosplay.

Aku mendapati Rin melongo dan kaget, ketika aku suruh mengganti pakaian dengan baju maid yang kupilih.

(err... saia tak mendiskripsikan secara spesifik, karena belum kepikiran. Ntar, kalo udah ada ide, saia bakal postin di blog fanfic saia,jadi tungguin~)

**Rin's POV**

_Ukhh..!_

_SIAL!_

_SIAL!_

_SIAL!_

" Sudah selesai? " Tanya Len dari balik pintu.

_Ini memalukan!_

Pikirku sambil melihat ke cermin yang ada di ruangan tempatku berganti baju.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa!_

Pikirku sebal. _KENAPA AKU HARUS MENEPATI JANJIKU?_

_Oh, ya.._

_Tentang saudari kembar dan lainnya..._

_Dammit!_

_Hate this guy!_

"Rin? " Seru Len lagi.

" Er.. Ya! Aku keluar sebentar lagi!" Sahutku dengan gugup.

"Kau sudah berada di sana, di DALAM KAMARKU lebih dari 1 jam! " Teriak Len dengan halus ...?

" Keluar sekarang juga! Aku hanya ingin melihatmu dengan pakaian maid itu~"

" Tunggu, sebentar! " Sahutku lagi.

_Ok, aku harus menyiap mental untuk ini!_

Pikirku.

" Kalo, kau tak membuka pintu ini, sekarang juga! AKU AKAN MENDOBRAKNYA!" Kata Len lagi.

(Er... pyscho? Nope. Weird? Yep, that's one.)

**Len's POV**

Aku terpana melihat seorang Rin Kamine begitu cantik memakai baju maid itu.

" Er... Len? "

Suara Rin membawaku kembali ke kenyataan.

_Rin.._

_Terlalu.._

_MANIS!_ (OMG!*plaaaakk* Lenlen! Kliatannya obat anda abis yah? *digampar*)

Pikirku dalam hati. Dan kurasa mukaku memerah.

" **HOI! SHOTA!** " Seru Rin, yang dimana sekali lagi _membawaku ke kenyataan._

" Berhenti memanggilku shota!" Balasku.

" Kalo begitu berhenti memandangku dengan mata mesum milikmu itu!" Jawab Rin dengan marah-marah.

" _Awww.._ ayolah Rinrin~ kau tau'kan aku suka padamu?" Kataku pada Rin sambil memegang wajah Rin.

" Hell! Aku tak akan percaya terhadapmu **PLAYER!**" Balas Rin dengan kasar.

" Love you~" Sahutku tanpa memperdulikan apa yang barusan di katakan oleh Rin.

" Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

" Hm... tugas pertama Rinny~ adalah.."

Aku mulai berpikir. Dan aku ingat kalo aku belum sarapan.

" Membuatkanku sarapan yang special!" Lanjutku dengan senyum licik terpampang di wajahku.

" Baiklah.." Jawab Rin singkat sambil mulai melangkah, tapi tiba-tiba Rin berhenti dan memutar kepala.

" Dimana dapurnya?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah yang polos.

_Awwww..~~~_

_Manis sekali~_

" Disana ". Kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan dari tempat kami berdiri.

Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun Rin berjalan menuju ke dapur.

_09.30__ a.m._

"Ini!" Kata Rin sambil menyodorkan sepiring penuh nasi goreng buah, yang memakai buah... PISANG! _Yay! PISANG!_

_Sebentar..._

_Bagaimana Rin tau aku suka nasi goreng buah, dan PISANG!_

Pikirku sambil menatap piring yang berisi nasi goreng buah.

" Kau mau makan atau tidak? " Tanya Rin sambil menatapku sebal.

" Er..." Aku bingung harus berkata apa.

" Kalo kau tak mau, aku akan memakan makan favoritemu ini SHOTA~" Ucap Rin dengan nada mengancam, tapi saat aku meliriknya wajahnya tersenyum..

_Rinrin~tercinta juga bisa jadi seram.._

Tiba-tiba saja piring itu diangkat oleh Rin.

"Hei! Rinny! Aku ingin memakan itu! " Kataku sambil menunjuk piring yang diambil Rin barusan.

" Kupikir kau tak ingin memakan, makanan favoritemu ini~" Kata Rin sambil tersenyum dengan licik ...?

" Sebentar.. darimana kau tau itu adalah makanan favoriteku? " Tanyaku pada Rin dengan penasaran.

" Er..." Rin kelihatannya bingung.

" Darimana Rin? " Tanyaku lagi sambil menatap Rin.

Rin memutar matanya.

" Er... Tebakan yang beruntung? " Sahut Rin dengan nada ragu.

_Ini mencurigakan.._

_Pertama ia tau ejekanku saat SD._

_Dan sekarang makanan favoriteku!_

" ... "

Tiba-tiba Rin meletakkan piring tadi di depanku lagi dan berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah.

Aku menatap piring yang berada di depanku dan Rin yang berjalan ke ruang tengah.

Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk makan nasi goreng buah tadi.

19.00 p.m. (CEPET! O.O)

"Oi, Len! " Seru Rin kepadaku.

" Ya, hime~sama? " Jawabku sambil duduk dikursi makan sambil mengamati Rin yang sedang mencuci piring.

" Berhenti, memanggilku seperti itu! " Bentak Rin.

" Baik..baik.. jadi apa yang ingin Rinny~ tanyakan?" Tanyaku pada Rin yang masih mencuci piring.

" Kemana orang tuamu?" Tanya Rin sembari mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan celemek yang dipakainya.

" Luar negeri ". Jawabku singkat. " Kenapa memang? " Tanyaku balik.

" Tak apa ". Sahut Rin.

Kemudian Rin mengambil kursi yang berada di seberang meja.

" Kalo kau, Rin?" Tanyaku pada Rin sambil bertompang dagu.

" Luar negeri,juga. Sepertimu ".

Mataku melebar.

" Kau juga?"

" Yap ".

Rin menyandarkan kepalanya di meja.

Aku menatap Rin.

Selama beberapa menit, keheningan terjadi.

" Um.. Rin?" Kataku, memecahkan keheningan.

" Apa? " Jawab Rin sambil mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dari permukaan meja.

" Kapan ulang tahunmu? "

_Aku tak tau._

_Aku tak tau._

_Kenapa aku menanya'kan hal tak penting seperti itu?_

" Kenapa kau ingin tau?" Tanya Rin.

" Aku hanya ingin saja ". Jawabku sambil menatap Rin.

" 1+3+5+7+9+2 Desember ". Jawab Rin dengan malas.

" Hah? " Jawabku dengan nada bingung.

Bagaimana tidak?

Dia mengatakannya dengan cepat! **Sangat cepat!**

" Hitung! " Seru Rin.

Akupun mulai mengingat apa yang di katakan Rin dan mulai menghitung.

"...9...18.."

" Akh! Kau lama, **SHOTA! 27 Desember!** " Seru Rin dengan kesal sampai-sampai ia mengangkat kepalanya sepenuhnya dari permukaaan meja.

" Um..? "

" _Geez..,_ kau player, tapi kau sangat lamban dalam hal seperti ini ". Kata Rin sembari menghela nafas.

" Aku lemah di matematika, kau tau? " Jawabku dengan jujur.

Iya, nilai tak pernah terlalu bagus saat masuk ke matematika, tapi di mapel lain nilaiku bagus.

" Ya, Tuan Kagamine, aku tau. Jadi ulang tahunku pada tanggal 27 Desember ". Kata Rin yang kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di meja lagi.

_27 Desember?_

_Itu sama dengan ulang tahunku.._

" Ada lagi?" Tanya Rin sambil melirikku.

" Ulang Tahunmu sama sepertiku? " Kataku dengan nada penasaran.

" Sepertinya.." Sahut Rin sambil memutar matanya.

_Kenapa kami hampir seperti anak kembar?_

_Warna rambut sama,_

_Warna mata sama,_

_Ulang tahun kami juga sama.., _

_APA INI!_

Pikiranku jadi beraduk.

_Akhhh!_

Tiba-tiba kepalaku jadi sakit.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, aku berjalan menuju ke kabinet dapur dan membuka salah satu kabinet.

Mengambil botol obatku dan meminumnya.

**Rin's POV**

Mataku mengikuti Len yang berjalan menuju ke kabinet dapur.

Seketika aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memutar badanku.

" Len?" Tanyaku saat mendapati Len yang berdiri di pantry dapur dengan lemas.

Len tak menjawab. Karena agak khawatir, aku bangkit dari kursi yang tadi ku duduki dan menghampiri Len.

" Kau tak apa? " Tanyaku sambil memegang bahu Len.

Len tak menjawab.

Tapi aku merasakan ada yang ganjil.

" Len? " Tanyaku lagi.

_Serius, aku jadi khawatir._

Tiba-tiba saja aku dikejutkan dengan suara tawa yang sangat ku kenal.

_Len?_

" _Awww... Rinny~ _kau mengkhawatirkan ku_? Itu maniss~_" Kata Len sambil perlahan berdiri tegak.

Aku hanya menatap Len dengan bingung.

Kemudian aku sadar, dan berkata, " HELL! IN YOUR DREAM SHOTA!"

" Terserah kau saja _Rinny~_" Jawab Len diikuti dengan tawa kecil khasnya.

_Sigh..._

22.30 p.m.

" Jadi aku tidur dimana?" Tanyaku pada Len saat aku akan membawa koper dan ranselku.

Len memutar kepalanya ke arahku dengan pandangan heran.

Lalu menyingrai.

" Rinrin akan tidur, " Kata Len sembari mendekatiku.

_Tolong! Jangan 1 kasur dengan player ini!_

_AKU MOHON!_

_(AUTHORR!)_

" Di..." Lanjut Len.

" Kamarku, bersamaku ". Itulah akhir kata dari kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Len.

Di bibirnya terukir senyum licik yang bisa dibilang **sangat licik!**

Aku hanya melongo sambil melihatnya tersenyum licik.

_KARMAA!_

_HATE IT!_

_Kenapa?_

_(Author! Lihat saja kau nanti!)_

" Ayo, _Rinrin~_" Ucap Len sembari menyentuh pipiku.

Aku menatap Len dengan **death glare** ku, tapi ku rasa, ia tak akan mengerti.

_AKHH!_

" Atau... "

Len melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Kau ingin ku gendong? " Katanya dengan santai, tepat di depan wajahku.

" HELL. NO! Aku bisa jalan sendiri, shota!" Bentakku pada Len sambil menenteng semua bawaanku ke kamar Len.

Tadi pagi saat pertama ke sini aku memang sudah ke kamar Len untuk ganti baju.

Tapi aku tak sempat mengamati kamar Len dengan baik, karena terlalu depresi harus memakai baju maid itu..

_Grrr..!_

Ketika aku sampai di depan pintu kamar Len, aku berhenti sejenak.

Aku menelan ludah dan memantapkan hati untuk masuk ke kamar Len.

Saat membuka kamar Len, aku terkejut. Kamarnya bersih dan rapi.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan anak laki-laki lainnya.

Ditambah lagi ia tinggal sendiri.

Aku melangkah dengan ragu sambil mengamati setiap sudut kamar Len.

" Kenapa Rinny?" Seru Len dari belakangku.

Aku terkejut karena itu dan hampir saja meloncat.

" Tenang saja, Rinny~ " Kata Len sembari menjejalkan tangan ke saku celananya yang hanya sebatas lutut.

" Hah? "

" Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu.." Lanjut Len dengan menyingrai.

"Uh-huh. Aku tak yakin." Kataku sambil menatap Len.

" Percaya saja padaku..._untuk sekarang _". Lanjut Len yang kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Aku hanya diam saja, kemudian menjatuhkan diriku ke kasur yang ukurannya king size.

Sambil menghela nafas, aku menatap ke langit-langit.

" Oi, Rin! Kau mau mandi sekarang? " Tanya Len tiba-tiba.

Aku bangkit dari posisiku dan menatap Len.

" Bersamamu? " Kataku dengan anda bertanya.

" Tidak. Tapi jika kau mau, aku bisa.." Jawab Len dengan menyingrai lagi dan kemudian tertawa kecil di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

Mukaku terasa panas.

_Kenapa aku harus bertanya pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu!_

" Tidak terima kasih Len. Lebih baik aku mandi sendiri ". Balasku dengan cepat.

Kemudian aku membuka koperku dan mengambil semua yang kubutuhkan untuk mandi.

Dan kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

23.00 p.m.

Sekarang aku sudah berbaring di kasur Len, dan disebelah Len.

_Sigh..._

Mandi dengan air hangat pada malam hari memang menyenangkan.

Aku memutar posisi badanku.

Aku tak bisa tidur. Kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu menempel di belakangku.

" Mmmm... "

" Len? " Bisikku pelan untuk memastikan Len bangun atau tidak.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku menyimpulkan kalo Len sudah tidur dan tadi hanya imajinasiku saja.

Tapi, tiba-tiba badanku serasa ditarik ke belakang oleh sesuatu.

Sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggangku.

_Sial!_

**Len.**

" Oi, Len! BANGUN KAU PENIPU!"

Tak ada respon.

" PLAYER!"

Tak ada respon lagi.

" SHOTA!"

" Berhenti memanggilku SHOTA!" Teriak Len dari belakangku, sambil terus memelukku.

" Kalo begitu lepaskan aku, Tuan-pencari-kesempatan-dalam-kesempitan!" Bentakku sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Len yang melingkar di pinggangku.

Daripada menjawab, Len memeluk lebih erat.

Aku bisa merasakan panas tubuh Len yang berada di belakangku.

" Aku tak ingin ". Hanya itu kata-kata Len yang terakhirku dengar sebelum ia tertidur lagi.

Aku hanya pasrah dan berharap ia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh selama aku tidur.

* * *

In-Chan : CHAPTER 10 FINISH~ *sleppy*

Rin : HECK!

Len : Awww..~ Aku ingin mencium Rin~

In-Chan : Belum saatnya..*kucek-kucek*

Rin : *sigh* R&R please~ for the next chapter.

Len : R&R please~ untuk adegan romance lainnya~

In-Chan : R&R please~ for the next chapter, my energy to countinue this story til the end. *tepar*

Rin&Len : *ngelirik In-Chan yang tepar seketika* R&R please~


	12. Chapter 11 : Day 2

R&R reply~

Kurara : Ehehehe~ mumpung idenya ngalir~ Twincest? Eh? Masa' sih? Ntar saia cek deh typo nya~ YOSHH! UPDATE! XDD (oh,ya makasih ya, komennya di blog~ SAIA BAHAGIAA! XDDD sekarang ada Len no bousou di sana~ silahkan jika ingin lihat~hehe)

Fleur d'oranger : YAY! Aku dukung! XDD dan juga ditunggu~ habis- habisan? Ehehe~ Makasih! YOSH! UPDATE!

Byaku : Makasih~ YOSH! UPDATE! XDDD

**- thanks for the suports -

* * *

**

In-Chan : *ngantuk* Rin? Len?

-Dead Silent-

In-Chan : *clingak-clinguk nyari RinLen* *Nemu Len Rin * AH-?

Rin&Len : *twincest*

In-Chan : * Gulp * I'll do it myself then..

Disclaimer : In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid tapi~~Ia memiliki cerita yang sedang kalian baca ini~

Nb : sedikit saran, siapkan air putih disebelah anda, karena chapie ini akan **PANJANG.

* * *

**

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Way For Love © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**_

_**Day : 2 **_

_**Title : Something?

* * *

**_

**Len's POV**

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap ke arah jendela yang bersinar.

Aku akan merenggangkan tubuhku, ketika aku menyadari sesuatu.

" ... "

Aku mendapati Rin masih tidur di pelukanku...?

_Baiklah.._

_Rinny seperti malaikaaatt saat tidur~!_

Pikirku dalam hati saat menatap Rin yang masih tidur dengan rambut berantakannya yang terkena sinar matahari.

" Mmmm... " Geram Rin sambil menggeliat di lenganku.

Aku menatap Rin dengan tersenyum kecil, melihat tingkahnya saat tidur.

Kau tau?

Rin kelihatan sangat manis sangaaaat manis saat tidur dan mukanya sangat polos dan tenang.

Dan saat tidur ia hanya memakai kaos putih polos dan celana pendek sebatas paha...!

_Ok, katanya aku player.._

_Jadi kenapa ia berpakaian seperti itu saat tidur?_

_Apa dia mau ku apa-apakan? _(Heh! Len! Ni rated for T not M! *ngampar Len*)

Pikirku sambil menatap Rin.

Sembari menatap Rin aku juga memainkan sedikit rambut yang ada dimuka Rin dan merapikannya.

Semua terasa begitu tenang dan damai sampai Rin bangun.

" Mm... en? " Itu yang dikatakan Rin dengan mata masih mengantuk.

Dan saat dia menyadari aku di depannya persis; hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter, matanya melebar.

_Sigh.._

" Ohaaaayoo Himeee~saaaann~" Seruku pada Rin yang masih dalam pelukanku.

Rin hanya mematung dengan pandangan kaget.

" _Awww...~ _Kau terpesona melihatku Rin? " Tanyaku dengan nada merayu untuk menyadarkan Rin.

Kemudian Rin membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya lagi.

Tapi kemudian ia membuka mulutnya lagi dan,

" **HELL? LEPASKAN AKU PLAYER!** " Teriak Rin sambil berusaha bangkit dari kasur dan melepaskan diri dari pelukanku.

Sepertinya dia sudah menyadari posisi kami.

Tapi percuma saja.

Aku menarik Rin dengan kedua tanganku dan memeluknya erat.

" Aku tidak mau _Riinnyy~_" Kataku sambil mendekatkan jarak kami berdua dalam pelukanku.

" **Auuuggh! **" Geram Rin dan kemudian dia mengomel tentang sesuatu..., yang pasti aku tak bisa mendengarnya walaupun sudah sangat dekat.

Tapi ada satu kata yang membuat mataku melebar.

" ...shota..."

Secara reflek aku bangkit dan membuat Rin berada di bawahku dan aku diatasnya.

" Kau berkata apa tadi Rinrin? " Tanyaku pada Rin sambil menyingrai sedikit.

" Hah? Memang aku berkata apa tadi? " Tanya Rin balik padaku.

" Kau tau apa yang kau katakan.." Kataku sambil perlahan menunduk sedikit ke wajah Rin.

Aku bisa merasakan nafas Rin yang berat.

"... "

" Ayolah, Rin, " Bujuk pada Rin sembari sedikit mengubah posisi kepalaku ke arah leher Rin.

" Kau tak mau kan ada bekas di sini? " Lanjutku sambil sedikit menjulurkan lidahku ke arah leher Rin.

(HUAAA! APA INI! *dihajar*)

" ...ta ".

Aku mengangkat kepalaku sedikit dan menjajarkannya tepat di sebelah telinga Rin.

" Apa itu _Rinny?_ Kau berkata sesuatu?" Ucapku.

" **SHOTASHOTASHOTAAA!** " Seru Rin.

Aku kaget dan langsung berteriak,

" Berhenti **MEMANGGILKU SHOTAA!**"

Dan langsung menyerang leher Rin dengan menggigitnya.

Saat menggigit leher Rin, rasanya manis dan _jeruk?_

"_Ouch!_" Seru Rin kesakitan.

Aku tetap melanjutkan menggigit leher Rin dan menjilatinya.

_Leher Rin, sangat manis.._

_Berbeda dengan gadis lain.._

Pikirku sambi terus menjilat serta menggigit leher Rin. (Vampire!)

Sampai akhirnya Rin mendorongku.

Aku rasa, aku terlempar dari tempat tidurku sendiri dan mendarat di lantai.

" LEN KAGAMINE! " Seru Rin dari atas kasur.

Saat aku melihat Rin, ia memiliki wajah yang sangat marah sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

" Kau akan membayar apa yang baru saja kau lakukan! " Kata Rin yang kemudian turun dari kasur dan mulai mendekatiku.

Dan kemudian tangan Rin mulai menggelitik seluruh badanku.

" _AHAHAAHAHHA!_ "

Aku tak kuat kalo dikelitiki.

" Hahaha~ Ini pembalasanku **LEN!**"

Kata Rin sambil tersu menggelitikiku.

**1 jam kemudiaaann~**

Tubuhku lemas.

Ini karena Rin terus menggelitikiku tanpa henti selama 1 jam.

Dan sekarang kami terbaring di lantai kamarku.

" Kau lapar? " Tanya Rin padaku.

Aku menoleh ke arah Rin.

" Er...? Ya? " Kataku pada Rin.

" Kalau begitu, aku akan buat sarapan ". Balas Rin sembari mulai berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari kamarku.

Mataku mengikuti kaki Rin yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

**Rin's POV**

Sambil berjalan ke dapur, aku memegang leherku yang digigit oleh Len.

" Auoch! " Seruku ketika aku menyentuh bagian leherku yang digigit oleh Len.

Kemudian aku mencoba meraba bagian leherku lagi dengan pelan.

Saat sampai di dapur, aku berjalan menuju ke kulkas untuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang ku butuhkan untuk memasak.

" _Rinny~_" Seru Len.

Aku memutar kepalaku dan mendapati Len berjalan dengan riang menuju ke arahku.

_Ukhh..._

Dan tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk lagi; seperti aku bonekanya saja!

" Lepaskan aku, Player!" Ucapku dengan ketus sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan Len yang merangkulku dari belakang.

" Kau mau ku gigit lagi? " Bisisk Len di telingaku dengan pelan.

_SIAL!_

_THIS GUY!_

Aku hanya diam dan tiba-tiba Len mulai menjilat leherku lagi.

" B—berhenti ... " Kata denganku dengan terengah-engah.

Len tetap melanjutkan menjilat leherku dan perlahan ia menggigitku lagi.

" LEN! " Teriakku dan kemudian aku tidak lagi merasakan lidah Len yang menjilatku tadi.

" Ehehe.. _Riinny~_ , Kau sangat _manis~_" Bisik Len di leherku sambil masih merangkulku.

Aku merasa suhu tubuhku jadi sangat panas dan mukaku juga ikut memanas.

_SIAAALL!_

Kemudian aku merasakan kalo Len melepaskan rangkulannya padaku dan berkata,

" Ayo, makan di luar ". Ajaknya sambil menoleh padaku dengan wajah tersenyum seperti _anak kecil._

Aku hanya mengangguk.

" Ayo cepat ganti baju _Rinny~_" Kata Len padaku yang masih berdiri di depan kulkas yang terbuka.

" Ah-Iya " Jawabku sembari mulai berjalan menuju ke arah Len.

" _Awww..._" Seru Len ketika aku melewatinya.

" Apa? " Tanyaku dengan sadis sambil melirik Len sebentar.

" _Kau menurutiku~_" Balas Len sambil menutup mulut dengan tangan.

Dan gaya yang Len pakai mirip _gadis penggosip..==""_

" Aku menurutimu karena kita akan makan di luar dan berhenti memakai gaya itu. Itu _menjijikan_ ". Sahutku sambil mengankat alisku.

"_Aww...~_" Balas Len " Kau mencintaiku~ " Lanjut Len.

" HELL!" Seruku saat mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Len.

" _Love youu~~_ " Sahut Len tanpa memperdulikanku dan aku meninggalkan anak itu untuk berganti baju.

10.00 a.m.

" Jadi kita kemana? " Tanyaku pada Len saat kami sedang menunggu lampu jalan berubah.

" Rinny~ mau kemana? " Tanya Len balik.

" Terserah kau saja ". Balasku.

" Kalau begitu, kita makan di kafe langgananku ". Sahut Len.

" Ah.. " Mataku mendapati lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau.

" Ayo!" Kata Len yang tiba-tiba saja mengandeng tanganku dan menarikku.

Aku kaget dan hanya bisa mengikuti Len.

_DAMN!_

_SIAAAL!_

Pikirku ketika tanganku di gandeng oleh Len.

Tiba-tiba kami berhenti di sebuah kafe kecil.

' VOCAUTAU '

Itulah nama yang tertera di bagian atas atap kafe itu.

" Er...? "

"Ayo, masuk~" Ajak Len sambil terus menggandengku dan menyeretku masuk ke kafe itu.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah.

Aku sedang tidak memberontak.

" Pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan yang menghampiriku dan Len di meja.

" Spageti, dan banana split ". Sahut Len dan pelayan itu mencatatnya.

" Aku, Sandwich dan orange smoothie ". Kataku dan pelayan itu juga mencatatnya.

" Baiklah, tunggu 15 menit!" Kata pelayan itu sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Jadi, _Rinrin_ suka jeruk?" Tanya Len yang duduk di depanku secara tiba-tiba.

" Ya. Kenapa?" Jawabku.

" Tidak apa~ " Balas Len yang kemudian bertompang dagu dan melihatku terus.

" Er...?"

Kemudian aku memutar kepalaku ke arah lain sehingga aku tidak perlu melihat Len.

Tapi bukannya mendapat pemandangan yang sunyi, aku mendapati kalo banyak lelaki yang melihatiku.

_EKKK!_

_Ini menyeramkan!_

_Aku seperti daging steak yang siap di santap!_

Pikirku dalam hati.

Kemudian aku memutar kepalaku ke arah Len dan menyandarkan kepalaku di meja.

" Silahkan~" Kata pelayan yang mengantarkan makan yang aku dan Len pesan.

Seketika aku mengangkat kepalaku.

Pelayan itu langsung meletakkan makanan-makanan itu di meja dan pergi.

Aku memandang makanku dan kemudian memandang ke arah Len.

**Len's POV**

Aku sedang menyatap spageti yang ku pesan tadi, ketika aku mendapati Rin menatapku.

Aku memakan seutas spageti dan bertanya pada Rin,

" Kenapa Rinrin? " Tanyaku dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Rin hanya diam, kemudian menunduk ke arah makannya.

Lalu mulai memakannya.

Aku kemudian mempunyai ide. Ide yang membuat Rin menciumku lagi.

_Ehehehe..._

Tawaku dalam hati.

Kemudian aku langsung mengambil seutas dari spagetiku dengan garpu dan kemudian mengancungkannya ke arah Rin.

" AAAA~" Seruku pada Rin sambil menyodorkan garpu yang aku pegang.

" Hah? " Kata Rin dengan tampang _maksudmu?_

" Ayolaaahh~ _Rinrin~_ buka mulutmu~" Balasku sambil terus menyodorkan garpu yang kupegang.

" Kenapa aku harus membuka mulutku?" Jawab Rin dengan alis terangkat.

" Karena aku akan menyuapimu?"

" Tidak terima kasih! Aku bukan anak kecil, dan aku bisa makan sendiri ".

"_Awww~_ _Rinny~_" Kataku sambil terus menyodorkan garpu yang kupengang.

" Tidak Len! " Bentak Rin yang mulutnya membuka sangat lebar.

_Ini kesempatanku!_

Seketika aku memasukan garpu yang ada spagetinya itu ke dalam mulut Rin.

Dan kemudian aku menggigit ujung lain dari spageti-spageti itu.

**Rin's POV**

_SIAAAALL!_

Aku hanya dapat mematung sambil menggigit spageti yang baru saja dijejalkan Len.

Dan SEKARANG LEN MULAI MENGGIGIT UJUNG SATUNYA! (saia harap para reader mudeng maksud akan adegan yang sedang terjadi..)

Semakin dekat...

Semakin dekaaat...

Sekarang bibir Len tepat ada di depan bibirku dengan jarak beberapa centi saja.

_Aku harus bergerak!_

_Aku harus ber.._

Seketika bibir Len bertemu dengan bibirku.

_**KAMI BERCIUMAN LAGI!**_

_KURANG AAAAJ__AAAAAR!_

Seketika Len langsung melepaskan ciuman itu dan duduk lagi di kursinya.

(nb : Len Cuma berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang di seberang Rin.)

" _Sweet..._" Kata Len sembari mejilat bagian bibirnya.

_AKHHHH!_

" Terima kasih atas ciumannya HIME~SAAMAA~~" Seru Len dengan menyingrai.

" **Damn YOU, SHOTA!**" Balasku sambil mengenggam garpu dan pisau makan yang kupegang.

" Love you too~" Sahut Len tanpa memperdulikan apa yang kukatakan. _Lagi..._

12.30 p.m.

" Kau mau kemana lagi Rinrin?" Tanya Len padaku saat kami baru berjalan di perempatan jalan.

" Pulang ". Jawabku dengan tegas.

Aku senang, aku dapat keluar dari kafe tadi.

**TAPI AKU MASIH SEBAAALL DENGAN SEMUA LELAKI YANG MENATAPKU SAAT DI KAFE!**

**Dan JUGA LEN YANG MENCIUMKU!**

**GRRR!**

" Kau yakin Rin?" Tanya Len sekali lagi padaku.

" Ya, LEN KAGAMINE! Ada masalah?" Balasku dengan ketus.

" Baiklah.." Jawab Len.

Kemudian kami berjalan pulang ke apartemen Len.

Tapi di tengah perjalan pulang, kami bertemu dengan seseorang.

" _Lennyy~~~_ " Seru seseorang yang berambut tosca yang dikucir dengan _twin tail._

**Hatsune Miku**.

Hatsune langsung berlari ke arah Len dan memeluknya.

Aku yang berada di sebelah Len hanya menatap mereka, tak berkata apapun.

Lagi pula, apa urusanku dengan Hatsune?

" Hi, Miku~Chan~" Kata Len sambil menatap Miku yang sudah melepaskan pelukkannya dari Len tapi tetap dalam jarak yang dekat dengan _**PLAYER SHOTA**_ itu.

" Kenapa kau susah di hubungi?" Tanya Hatsune dengan gaya seperti _anak kecil yang ingin tau segala hal_.

" Ah.. maafkan aku Miku-chan. Aku sibuk dengan semua PR yang beri guru ". Kata Len pada Hatsune dengan santai.

Aku tau Len berbohong pada Hatsune.

Ia tidak sibuk mengerjakaan PR apapun.

Bagaimana aku tau?

Pertama, aku sekelas dengannya.

Kedua, _**IA SELALU MENGGANGGUKU SETIAP SAAT!**_

" _Aw~_" Sahut Hatsune.

Kemudian Hatsune mengecup pipi Len, dan berkata,

" Nanti malam kau bisa?" Tanya Hatsune sambil memainkan rambut Len.

" Aku tak tau, Miku-chan ". Jawab Len yang kemudian pandangan matanya melirikku yang berdiri di sebelahnya dari tadi mengamati mereka.

Len menyingrai saat melihatku.

Paling ia pikir aku cemburu.

Jujur saja, **TIDAK SAMA SEKALI.**

Dan aku tidak bohong.

Maksudku.., kenapa aku harus cemburu?

Lihat? **TAK ADA ALASAN UNTUK CEMBURU!**

" Ayolah, _Lenny~_! Aku sangat ingin menghabiskan malam bersamamu~" Bujuk Hatsune.

" Baiklah Miku-chan. Jam 7 aku akan ke sana ". Jawab Len sambil menyingrai kepada Hatsune.

" Baiklah _Lenny~_, aku akan menunggumu~" Kata Hatsune sebelum ia pergi.

Aku menatap Len yang tersenyum pada Hatsune sebelum ia pergi.

_BAGUSS!_

_Akhirnyaaa~ Tak akan ada yang menjahili atau melakukan hal yang aneh padaku nanti malam__!_

_YAY!_

Pikirku.

Tiba-tiba Len menghampiriku dan berkata,

" Cemburu?" Tanyanya dengan menyingrai.

" Kenapa harus?" Balasku sambil menatapnya.

" Kau tidak cemburu Rinrin?" Tanya Len. Kali ini ekspresi wajahnya berubah jadi kecewa.

" Tidak. Kenapa harus? Lagi pula jika kau akan pergi malam ini tidak apa ". Balasku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

" Kau yakin?" Tanya Len yang sepertinya menggigit bibirnya.

" Ya. Dan jangan khawatir, apartemenmu akan aman bersamaku ". Balasku.

" ... "

Len diam saja.

Dan tiba-tiba ia meraih tanganku dan mulai berjalan sambil menggandengku.

Aku hanya dapat melihat punggung Len, karena Len berjalan di depanku.

_Hmm..?_

_Kenapa dengan Len?_

Saat kami tiba di apartemen Len, Len hanya diam terus dan tak menyuruhku melakukan apapun. **DAN ITU ANEH**!

Sejak aku datang ke sini ia selalu menjahiliku.

_Ok, aku khawatir sekarang._

" Len? " Seruku pada Len yang tiduran di sofa ruang tengah.

Len tak merespon.

" Oi! **SHOTA!**" Seruku lagi.

Tak direspon.

Ok, ini membuatku semakin khawatir!

Biasanya ia akan merespon kalo aku panggil ' SHOTA'.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri Len yang ada di sofa.

" Len ?"

Aku mendapati Len ternyata tidur.

Pantas saja ia tidak marah saat ku sebut ' SHOTA'.

Aku menghela nafas.

**Len's POV**

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat Miku.

Kau bertanya apa yang aku lakukan di sana?

_Well,.._

Kalian pasti tau'kan? (_Hentai mind_~ jika ingin tau jawabannya~)

Bagus. Aku tak akan menjelaskan _hal itu_ jika kalian tau.

20.00 p.m.

Saat aku melihat jam tanganku, itulah yang tertera di sana.

Aku menghela nafas.

Ini malam musim panas yang tidak dingin dan juga tidak panas.

Dengan cepat aku berjalan menuju gedung apartemen Miku.

Tapi pikiranku memikirkan Rin.

_Jam segini, Rin pasti sedang mandi.._

_Badan yang kecil dan putih itu..._

Pikirku sambil terus berjalan

.

_Rambutnya yang honey blond.._

_Basah setelah mandi.._

_Bau jeruk..._

_Dan d-_

_AKHH!_

_BERHENTI!_

Pikiranku mulai kacau.

_Len Kagamine, kau tak boleh berpikiran yang kotor tentang Rin!_

Bentakku pada diri sendiri.

Entah mengapa kalo sudah menyangkut Rin aku tak bisa berpikiran yang kotor.

Tidak seperti saat memikirkan gadis lainnya yang selalu kencan denganku.

Apa karena aku benar-benar cinta dengan Rin?

Len Kagamine, seorang player tak boleh jatuh cinta terhadap mangsanya!

Itulah semboyanku sebagai seorang player. (Hah? =="")

**

* * *

Nb :**** Berhenti sebentar... minum air putih dulu, baru baca lagi.

* * *

**

**Rin's POV**

" BOSAAAAANN!" Teriakku sembari mengangkat kedua tanganku ke udara.

Karena tak ada Len, aku tak kerjaan.

Benar-benar tanpa kerjaan.

Sambil mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja makan di apartemen Len, aku memikir sesuatu yang bisa mengusir kebosananku ini.

_Mandi?_

_Sudah._

_Makan?_

_Sudah._

_Hmm..._

Kemudian di dalam benakku terlintas sesuatu.

" Kenapa aku tak menjelajahi apartemen ini? " Tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

_YOSH! Aku akan menjelajahi apartemen PLAYER ini!_

Pikirku.

Kemudian aku bangkit dari kursi yang ku duduki dan memulai menjelajahi apartemen Len yang lumayan besar ini.

Di apartemen Len terdapat ruang tengah yang juga ruang keluarga, dapur, 1 kamar mandi ukuran sedang, serta ruang cuci.

Tapi anehnya, Cuma ada 1 kamar tidur.

_Tapi, seharusnya orang tuanya juga punya kamar tidur di sini kan?_

Aku mulai menjelajahi seluruh bagian ruangan yang tadi kusebutkan, sampai aku di lorong yang letaknya di antara dapur dan ruang cuci.

Disana terdapat sebuah pintu yang belum pernah kulihat saat ku disini.

Yang dimana baru 2 hari, aku di sini.

Tapi seingatku, saat aku melihat-lihat di apartemen ini tak ada pintu itu.

Dengan ragu aku berjalan ke pintu itu.

Dan saat aku membuka pintu itu, aku mendapati kamar yang kecil dan ada kasur dengan ukuran single bed yang penuh debu.

Perlahan aku berjalan masuk dan menghampiri kasur yang ada di sana.

Tiba-tiba kakiku menatap sesuatu di lantai kamar itu.

Aku menunduk, dan melihat sebuah buku berdebu di bawah situ.

Aku pun mengambil buku itu dan berjalan ke kasur.

Sambil duduk di kasur, aku perlahan membuka buku berdebu yang kutemukan.

_Buku Album?_

Aku terkejut saat membuka halaman pertama buku album yang kutemukan tadi.

Di dalamnya terdapat foto sepasang anak kecil berusia 3 tahun yang bermain di taman.

Keduanya seperti anak kembar.

_Ini..._

" Fotoku dan Len.." Bisikku lirih pada diri sendiri sambil menyingkarkan debu yang terdapat di atas halaman tersebut.

Aku membuka halaman kedua,

Disana terdapat Fotoku dan Len saat kami berusia 5 tahun.

Halaman ketiga,

Fotoku dan Len saat berusia 6 tahun, kami makan 1 porsi eskrim besar di sebuah toko eskrim.

Halaman keempat,

Fotoku dan Len saat berusia 7 tahun, kami berpegangan tangan bermain di pantai saat musim panas tahun itu.

Aku terus membuka lembaran-lembaran yang ada dan tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir,

Mengenai halaman-halaman yang kubuka.

_Len!_

_Len!_

_Sahabatku..._

_Sahabatku sejak lahir..._

_Sahabatku satu-satunya.._

_Sahabatku yang ku celakai.._

Pada halaman terakhir, aku mendapati fotoku dan Len saat kami di sebuah jalan, saat musim dingin.

Kami berdua memakai mantel coklat.

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras..

" ..en... "

Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah aku jatuh ke lantai yang keras.

* * *

In-Chan : Chapter 11 FINISH!

Rin : Gak masuk akal!

Len : ...

In-Chan : maafkan typo, dan alur cerita yang ancur ini.

Rin : R&R~

Len : R&R~

In-Chan : R&R please~

Rin : Oh, ya.. In-Chan?

In-Chan : ?

Rin : ROAD AND ROLL! *naik road roller*

In-Chan : HUAAAAA! *kabur*

Len : GO~ RINRIN!


	13. Chapter 12 : Day 3

R&R Reply~~

Fleur d'oranger : mari kita saksikan kelanjutan kisah ini~ ;) YOSH! UPDATE! XDD

Kurara : IYAA! YAY~YOSH! UPDATE! XDDD

Amu : Makasih~ XDD Soalnya mereka bukan kembar dicerita ini,..(MAAF! DX) KEREN! XDDD! YOSH ! UPDATE! XDD

Zerina : Makasih~ XDD YOSH!UPDATE! XDD

Rii-kun : Gpp kok senpai... saia juga sibuk bin depresi dengan skulah GAJEE! DXX

Lha lho? Kok? Geretan? Rated M? HUAAA! SAIA TAK BERANI! XDDD Benarkah? *puppy eyes* YOSH!UPDATE! XDDD

**- Thanks for the support -

* * *

**

In-Chan : Yay! Minna~saaann~

Rin : Gak belajar?

Len : Gak ngerjain PR?

In-Chan : NTAR AJAA! DXXX

Rin : Ntar nilainya drop lagi bingung..

Len : Yup!

In-Chan : AKHH! SHUT IT UP TWINCEST!

Len&Rin : Fine!

In-Chan : And disclaimer please!

Disclaimer : In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid tapi~~Ia memiliki cerita yang sedang kalian baca ini~

Nb : sedikit saran, siapkan air putih disebelah anda, karena chapie ini akan **PANJANG.

* * *

**

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Way For Love © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**_

**Rin's POV**

_Dingin..._

_Sakit..._

_Dingin..._

Itu saja yang dapat kurasakan.

Tapi ada satu yang tak dapat kurasakan..

_Hangat.._

Aku membuka mataku.

Sepertinya aku masih tersandar di atas lantai.

Lantai yang dingin.

" Ukh.. " Geramku sembari mengambil posisi duduk.

Dengan mata mengantuk dan kepala yang sakit, aku perlahan berdiri.

Perlahan aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan penuh debu tadi.

" Rin? " Seru sebuah suara yang kukenal.

_Len.._

Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat sosok Len.

Len berdiri tepat di depanku.

Bajunya berantakkan, rambutnya juga berantakkan.

_Ah.. seperti ia melakukan 'hal' itu dengan Hatsune._

Pikiranku terganggu saat aku melihat wajah Len. Wajahnya sepertinya khawatir.

" Rin? " Seru Len lagi. Kali ini ia berjalan ke arahku.

Pandanganku jadi kabur.

" Ah.. Len? Selamat data-"

Aku tak dapat merasakan badanku.

_Semua jadi gelap._

**Len's POV**

"RIN!" Teriakku.

Dengan cepat aku berlari ke arah Rin yang akan menghantam lantai.

Tepat waktu!

Aku berhasil menangkap Rin.

Aku menatap Rin yang berada dalam peganganku.

Wajahnya pucat.

" Rin ?" Bisikku pelan semari menyentuh pipi Rin yang dingin.

Tak ada respon.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dengkuran.

Aku mendapati kalo Rin mendengkur.

_Syukurlah.._

Aku menghela nafas dan kemudian mengangkat _sleeping beauty_ _Rinny~ _, ke kamarku.

Dengan perlahan aku meletak Rin di atas kasurku.

* * *

_**Day : 3 **_

_**Title : Say " What is your order master?" , please?

* * *

**_

"Mmmm..."

" LEN KAGAMINE!"

Suara yang keras dan cempreng itu membangunkanku dari tidurku.

**Rin's POV**

" LEN KAGAMINE!" Teriakku pada Len yang tidur dengan pulas.

Len perlahan membuka matanya dan menggeram, " Huaaa~ _Rinrin~_ kenapa aku dibangunkan? "

" Aku masih mau tiduuuuuur~" Lanjut Len sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang mengantuk lalu menarik seluruh _Bed Cover_ untuk menutupi dirinya.

" Hell! BANGUN **PLAYER!**" Seruku sambil menarik _Bed Cover_ yang dipakai Len.

Dan saat aku menarik _Bed Cover _itu Len menggelinding ke bawah dan jatuh.

_RASAKAN!_

" Ouw…. Itu sakit RinRin!" Seru Len yang terkapar di lantai.

" Hmph! "

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan berkata,

" Kau tak bangun sekarang, maka aku tak akan membuatkan sarapan!"

" _Aww.._ Jangan begitu _Rinny~_" Balas Len sembari berusaha berdiri.

" _Awwww…_ Aku akan begitu SHOTA! Sekarang bangun!" Perintahku pada Len.

" Baiklah.. aku mengalah.." Kata Len yang kemudian secara tidak di duga menarik tanganku dan membuatku jatuh ke pelukkan Len.

_SIAAAALL!_

" _**YOUDAMNSHOTAAAA!**_" Teriakku dengan penuh amarah sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Len YANG MEMBUNUH TULANG-TULANG BERHARGAKUU!

" _Aww… Love you too~_" Sahut Len tanpa mempedulikan apa yang barusan ku katakan.

Aku terus mencoba melepaskan diri tapi percuma, ANAK SHOTA INI LEBIH KUAT DARIKU!

_DAMMIT!_

" Ayolah, Rinrin… diam sebentar saja… kay?" Pinta Len padaku.

" Hell NO! Aku tau kau berencana licik padaku!" Balasku sambil terus mencoba melepaskan diri.

" Aku tidak ". Jawab Len singkat.

" Ya, kau merencanakannya!"

" Rin, percayalah padaku. Aku tak merencanakan apapun, hanya berniat saja ".

" ITU SAMA SAJA SHOTA!"

" _Aww.._ tidak, itu berbeda. Kalo merencanakan sudah belum tentu diniati, dan kalo berniat itu… "

" **SHUT IT UP SHOTASHOTA NO BOUSOU! **"

" Baiklah Rin, aku akan diam…"

Seketika aku merasakan leherku dijilat oleh Len. _**LAGI!**_

" A-Ah.."

Len terus menerus menjilat leherku dan kadang menggigitnya.

" Enjoy it Rin?" Kata Rin sembari mengangkat kepalanya sehingga sejajar dengan telingaku.

" Heck N.."

Kata-kataku terpotong oleh bibir Len yang membukam bibirku.

Len menjilat bibir bagian bawahku, secara reflek mulutku terbuka, dan Len memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut dan menulusuri setiap inci dari mulutku.

Kadang ia juga menjilat lidahku.

Akhirnya bibir kami berpisah.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah aku masih dalam pelukan Len.

Dan sialnya aku sudah tak punya tenaga untuk melawan.

" Kau menikmati ini'kan? " Ucap Len sembari menyingrai.

_DAMMIT!_

_SIAL!_

_SIAL!_

" NO WAY IN 1000 YEARS SHOTA!" Teriakku dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

" Kalo setelah 1000 tahun?" Lanjut Len dengan alis terangkat dan menyingrai, _lagi…_

" … "

Aku sudah tak ada tenaga lagi untuk menjawab.

" Aku mengangap itu sebagai ' Ya' ". Sambung Len.

_DAMMMITT!_

Kemudian ia melepaskanku dan aku berdiri dengan pelan.

Tiba-tiba Len berkata,

" SARAPAAAN _RINRIINN!_ "

" BUAT SENDIRI **SHOTA!**" Balasku yang kemudian langsung pergi ke dapur.

**Len's POV**

" _Riinnyyy~_" Seruku saat aku melangkah masuk ke dapur apartemenku.

Rin hanya menatapku dengan pandangan yang seram.

"_Aw... Rinny~ _Jika kau sangat mencintaiku cium aku saja~ tak perlu menatapku seperti itu~" Ucapku untuk membuat Rin sebal.

_Hehe.._

_Mengerjai Rin itu ASYIK!_

" **Hell!** Kalo aku sampai menciummu dalam keadaan sadar maka kau boleh menciumku setiap sebelum tidur **SEPUASMU! ****" **Balas Rin dengan ketus.

" Benarkah?"

" Ya, SHOTA! Tapi itu takkan terjadi!" Lanjut Rin sembari meletak telur goring diatas piring yang ada di atas meja.

Aku melirik telur itu.

Aku lapar, dan juga belum sarapan.

" _Riinnyyy_~" Seru pada Rin yang mulai menyantap telur gorengnya.

" Apa? " Jawab Rin sembari berhenti sebentar dari menggigit telur itu.

" Aku tak kau buatkan?" Tanyaku dengan _puppy eyes._

" Er… tidak SHOTA!" Jawab Rin sebelum ia mulai makan.

" Kenapa?"

Rin menggunyah makanannya dan menelannya, lalu berkata,

" Pertama, "

_Ahh… Kuliah pagi oleh Rin Kamine…._

_Dimana sumbatan telingaku?_

" Kau tak mau kubangunkan ". Kata Rin sambil menunjukku menggunakan garpu yang ada potongan telur gorengnya.

" Kedua, kau sudah berani melakukan _**HAL ITU**_ lagi terhadapku!"

" _**Hal itu **_? " Kataku menggulangi kata-kata yang ditekan Rin tadi.

Rin tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Ia sibuk melanjutkan makannya.

Akupun memutar kepalaku untuk mencari jawabannya, dan muncul lah jawaban itu.

"OHHH…" Ucapku sambil membentuk huruf 'O' dengan mulutku saat aku mengetahui alasannya.

Rin yang sepertinya heran, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan muka penuh tanya.

" Apa? "

" Aku tau apa yang kau maksud dengan _**HAL ITU…**_" Kataku sambil menatap Rin balik.

" Yang kau maksud pasti lehermu yang kujilat tadi dan ci- "

Kata-kataku terpotong dengan seiris telur yang masuk kemulutku.

" **SHUT UP!**" Bentak Rin padaku sambil tersipu. _Sebentar.. TERSIPU?_

_Oke, ini hal baru!_

_Aku tak tau kalo Rin akan seimut ini jika tersipu dan cantik.._

Aku terus menatap Rin sembari memikirkan seribu pikiran betapa lucu Rin jika tersipu lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja pandanganku terusik oleh Rin yang bangkit dari kursi.

**Rin's POV**

_Ukhh..._

_BERHENTI MEMANDANGIKU!_

Teriakku dalam hati dengan sangat tersiksa.

Kau bertanya kenapa?

ITU KARENA LEN MENATAPKU TERUS TANPA HENTI!

"OHHH…" Seru Len secara tiba-tiba yang mengakibatkan aku menatapnya dengan heran.

" Apa? " Tanyaku pada Len yang mulutnya membentuk 'O'.

" Aku tau apa yang kau maksud dengan _**HAL ITU…**_" Kata Len sambil menatapku.

" Yang kau maksud pasti lehermu yang kujilat tadi dan ci- "

Segera aku memasukkan potongan telur yang tertancap di garpuku.

_AKU TAK MAU DENGAARR!_

Pikirku sambil terus memegang garpu itu.

" **SHUT UP!**" Bentakku .

Dan setelah itu Len terus menatapku.

_INI MENYEBALKAN!_

Kemudian aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan ke tempat cuci piring.

(Oke, mari kita percepat! SAIA SEDANG INGIN KE KLIMAKS!*dihajar*)

20.00 p.m.

" _RINRIIIIIIIIINNN~_" Seru Len yang malas-malasan di atas sofa sementara aku membersihkan debu yang ada.

" Apa? " Tanyaku dengan sadis tanpa melihat atau melirik Len.

" _Awww..~ _bisakah kau ke sini sebentar? " Pinta Len.

Aku mengankat alisku.

Aku heran saja.

Seketika aku menghampiri Len yang rupanya sudah duduk di sofa.

Sambil menempuk-nepuk pahanya Len berkata,

" Duduk di sini ". Perintahnya.

_HELL NO WAAAAYY!_

" Er.. No!" Balasku.

" _Aw.._ Ayolaaahh~ kau kan sudah menjadi maidku~ jadi menurutlaahh~ ".

_KENAPA?_

_KENAPA?_

_KENAPA AKU TERIMA TARUHAN ITUU!_

Aku jadi ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok!

Dengan menggeram, aku melangkah menuju Len dan duduk dipangkuannya dengan posisi wajahku menghadap wajahnya.

" Apalagi? " Tanyaku dengan sadis.

" _Rinnyy~_ Tolong katakan ' Apa perintahmu tuan? ' , ya?" Pinta Len padaku sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

"…. "

Aku hanya diam dan menatap Len dengan perasaan benci yang amat dahsyaaaat~,

_Apa perintahmu TUAN?_

_Apa dia gila!_

_AKU TAK AKAN MENGATAKAN ITUU!_

_AKU TAK AKAN!_

_TAK AKAN!_

_TAK AKAN!_

" Ayolaaahh~ jangan diam saja _Rinny~_" Seru Len sembari mendekat jarak tubuh kami berdua.

_Ukhh…_

_( AUTHOORRRR!) _

" Atau kau mau aku menggi- "

" OKE!"

Dengan terpaksa aku harus mengatakan itu,

" A-apa.. "

Aku memulai.

" Hah? Aku tak dapat mendengarmu _Rinny~_"

Kata Len sembari menatapku tepat di mata.

" Apa p—perintah—mu… t—tua—tuan?"

Kataku dengan terpatah-patah.

" Tolong sekali lagi ".

" Apa perintahmu tuan?"

Akhirnya dengan ragu, aku dapat mengucapkan itu.

_DAMN YOU LEN!_

" Ahahah~" Tawa Len setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimat **MEMALUKAN ITU!**

" HEI!" Bentakku pada Len yang masih melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

" Aku sudah menuruti maumu! SEKARANG LEP-"

" _Aww.._ tapi aku belum mengatakan perintahku'kan_ Riinnyyy~ _?"

Len mendekatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Membuat kami begitu dekat.

_SIAL!_

_SIAL!_

_SIAL!_

" Perintahku adalah.. "

Len mendekat wajah kami.

" Rin Kamine, harus rela dicium Len Kagamine dengan sepenuh hati, dan **tak boleh** **DITOLAK!**"

Mataku melebar saat Len mengatakan itu dan menekankan kata **TAK BOLEH DITOLAK!**

" Er..."

Aku tak mau mencium Len!

AKU SUDAH CINTA DENGAN KAITO SENSEI!

" Aku tak ma- "

Kata-kataku terpotong oleh bibir Len yang menempel di bibirku.

Len menjilat bibirku.

_Aku tak akan!_

_TAK AKAN!_

_TIDAK SEPERTI KEMARIN-KEMARIN!_

_AKU TAK AKAN!_

Itulah yang ku katakan dalam batinku sambil berusaha mendorong Len dariku.

Len terus menerus menjilat bibirku.

Aku terus menahan geraman yang dapat memberi akses pada Len memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku.

" -L—en!"

Kataku dengan terengah-engah karena dipotong oleh lidah Len yang terus berusaha masuk ke mulutku.

Ia tak merespon.

Dan sialnya, Len berhasil memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku.

Seketika, aku merasakan kalo aku jatuh.

Dan dugaanku tepat. Aku jatuh. Di sofa, dengan Len berada diatasku sambil terus menciumku dan menulusuri setiap inci dari mulutku.

Aku mencoba untuk mendorong Len lagi.

Tapi percuma, ia terlalu kuat dan lebih lagi, ia berada diatasku.

_Grrr...!_

Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga aku menendang perut Len dan melempaskan diri dari Len.

Dan menukar posisi kami.

Aku berada di atas punggung Len, mendudukinya. Sementara Len aku duduki dengan kedua tangannya kuikat ke belakang dan kunci menggunakan tanganku.

Untung saja aku ahli karate.

" _Ouch!Rinrin~_"

" Ini balasannya **LEN!** Karena ku telah melakukan hal seperti itu **SELAMA AKU DISINI!**"

" Tapi.. aku benar-benar suka p-"

" **KAU PLAYER DAN PEMBOHONG! AKU TAU ITU!**" Bentakku.

" Aku sudah suka pada orang lain! " Bentakku lagi.

Aku ingin menangis.

Dadaku sesak, aku hanya ingin menangis.

Tapi bukan di hadapan player ini.

Dengan cepat aku turun dari atas punggung Len dan berlari ke kamar Len.

(KOK! JADI GINI! TTATT)

**Len's POV**

Aku bangun dari sofa.

_Ternyata Rinrin bisa karate juga..?_

_Sama denganku lagi?_

_Oke.. ini aneh dengan SEKALI!_

_Maksudku, dia dan aku memiliki ulang tahun yang sama, wajah yang hampir mirip, mata biru dan rambut blond, dan SEKARANG IA JUGA BISA KARATE?_

_Apa yang terjadi pada hidupku?_

( NASIBMU Len!)

Itulah hal yang berjumbel ria mengelilingi sel- sel otakku sembari menatap kosong ke arah lorong yang menyambungkan ruang tengah dan dapur.

Aku hanya berpikir, berapa banyak lagi ke samaan yang kami punya?

_Oh,ya.. Rin._

_Dia marah?_

Dengan cepat aku bangkit dari sofa yang ku duduki dan berjalan menuju ke kamarku.

Saat aku mencoba memutar peganggan pintu,

_Hah?_

_Terkunci?_

Pikirku sambil terus memutar peganggan pintu untuk membukanya.

Seketika aku mendengar suara tangisan yang terisak-isak.

_Rin?_

" _Rin_? " Kataku sembari berhenti memutar peganggan pintu dan mendekat telingaku pada papan pintu yang ada di depanku.

" ... "

Tak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya suara tangisan yang terisak-isak.

" Rin? "

" Pergi! " Teriak Rin dari dalam kamarku.

_Hah!_

_Ini kamarku tau!_

_K.A.M.A.R.K.U!_

Pikirku saat mendengar perkataan Rin tadi.

" Tapi, Rin? "

" **PERGI!**" Nada suara Rin berubah menjadi membentak.

Karena aku tidak tega (dan tak kuat~) mendengarkan seorang gadis menangis, maka aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang tengah dan merebahkan diriku diatas sofa.

Sambil menutup mata, aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Mungkin aku sudah mulai keterlaluan..

Rin baru 3 hari di sini, dan selama itu aku selalu menciumnya secara acak. Mungkin itu membuatnya sebal?

Hm...

Mungkin aku memang keterlaluan?

Ia suka dengan Kaito-sensei, dan karena suatu hal..., _**aku tidak menyukai hal itu.**_

Apa mungkin aku memang sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Rin?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya, aku memang sudah jatuh cinta dengan Rin.

**Rin's POV**

_Aku benci!_

_Aku benci!_

_Aku benci!_

_Aku benci__ Len!_

_Aku benci Len!_

Itulah yang ada dalam pikiranku selama aku menangis di kamar Len.

Air mataku bercucuran ke pipiku.

Ia selalu melakukan hal menyebalkan!

Aku sudah suka dengan Kaito-sensei.

" _hiks...hiks.._"

Aku mencoba menahan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua mataku.

Tapi percuma saja.

Aku terus menangis dan menangis sampai akhirnya aku air mataku habis dan sepertinya semuanya jadi gelap..., lagi..

* * *

In-Chan : Moooeeekiii~ Chapter 12 FINISH!

Rin : ==""

Len : GAK MUTU!

In-Chan : *mojok* saia tau...saia tau..

Rin : Lagian, lebay banget sih pake acara nangis pula aku!

Len : He'e

In-Chan : Masalahnya, saia sekolah, lagi banyak PR, dan lagi bikin Kokoro no Kiseki. (based on : Kokoro and Kokoro kiseki song by Len K. And Rin K.)

Rin : HUUUUU!

Len : HUUUUU!

In-Chan : * ngelirik Twincest adolescene* Kalian mah, enak! KAGAK SEKOLAH kalo gak di bikin plot!

Rin : EMANG! :p

Len : terus?

In-Chan : HMPH! R&R , cerita ini akan terus berlanjuuutt~

Len : R&R~

Rin : R&R~ atao kalian akan ku R&R~ *devil*

In-Chan & Len : *Gulp* Please~ R&R!


	14. Chapter 13 : Day 4

R&R Reply~

Hikari : Toss! XD.. masa' sih? ***dilempar sandal*** Mari kita ikuti alurrrnya sajaaa~ Ok~ saia usahakan~ YOSH!UPDATE!XDDD

Rii-kun : He'em(keliatannya saia juga mulai terlalu juga nulisnya..=="" ) Hiks~ Rated M? NOOOOOO!*dibom*Ok Miku!Putus ma Len! Trima kasih senpaii saia tersandjung~ wkwk~YOSH!X3 , sayangnya enggak.. kebanyakan OC saia err... mahluk biasa aja? Ntar dah kalo saia buat OC lagi... *dihajar*

Byaku-chan : YOSH! Hoky~ boleh saja~ ntar In-Chan cek deh~ oke? Tapi mungkin bukan di chapter ini..maaf. Thanks!

Kurara : Makasih X3, Yup saia akan berusaha!

Amu : Makasih! CX , jogging in rated T... blm berani rated M. YOSH UPDATE!

**0ooo0- Thanks for the supports -0ooo0

* * *

**

In-Chan : YOHOOOO~~~

Len : ...

Rin : ...

In-Chan :

Rin&Len : !

In-Chan : SILAHKAN FLAME SAIA!*menggila*

Len : *nyiram air*

In-Chan : *sadar*Hah? Kenapa saia yang lucu (silahkan dicoret) ini ELU SIRAM LENLEN!

Len : Byar gak panas..

In-Chan : ?

Rin : ==""

In-Chan : Ok, just do the disclaimer, kay?

Len : Rinrin aja~ aku capaaaaiiek~

In-Chan : Capaaaaaaaiieek? Kamus mana yang elu pake Len ?

Len : Japan-English-Indonesia?

In-Chan : UKHH!HEAD BANG! HENTAI SAMAAAA!*head bang*

Len : ?

Rin : Ok, disclaimer!

Disclaimer : In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid tapi~~Ia memiliki cerita yang sedang kalian baca ini~

Nb : sedikit saran, siapkan air putih disebelah anda, karena chapie ini akan **PANJANG.

* * *

**

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Way For Love © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**_

**Rin's POV**

Pandanganku kabur. Hanya bisa menangkap seberkas cahaya dan warna abu-abu.

Dengan perlahan aku bangun, menegakkan badanku yang terasa dingin.

"Uhm..."

Sambil mengusap-usap mata kananku dengan tangan kananku.

Mataku meneliti sekitarku.

_Ah.. benar, ini kamar Len._

Pikirku sembari terus memandang sekitar; memperjelas pengeliatanku.

Aku jadi akan kejadian itu.

Aku memang suka dengan Kaito-sensei. Jadi aku tidak ingin dengan Len yang merupakan _**Player tersohor sepanjang masa**_ dan catat itu.

Perlahan, setelah aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dan bisa berdiri tegak, aku berjalan ke arah kasur Len dan melihat jam weker yang ada di meja kecil disamping kasur.

Ya. Aku tertidur di lantai. Ada masalah?

05.45 a.m.

Dengan cepat aku berjalan menuju ke pintu dan saat aku memegang pegangan pintu,

_Terkunci?_

Kemudian aku teringat lagi.

Tadi malam aku mengunci diri di sini.

_Sebentar,...!_

_Kalo aku mengunci diri di dalam kamar Len – yang merupakan satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartemen ini –_

_Lalu, Len tidur dimana?_

Sembari membuka pintu yang terkunci tadi, aku terus memikirkan di mana Len mungkin tidur.

_Paling ia tidur dengan Hatsune,_

_Atau mungkin Akita?_

Aku menebak-nebak dimana Len tidur saat ini mengingat kamarnya aku kunci dari dalam. Sembari berjalan aku terus berpikir.

_Yowane?_

Tiba-tiba, aku sadar. _Kenapa aku perduli?_

_Akh.. siapa peduli?_

_Lagi pula, dia tidak menyukaiku!_

Saat aku sampai di ruang tengah, aku melihat seseorang tidur di sofa yang ada.

"Len?"

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku dengan bentuk bisikan kecil.

_Len?_

_Ia tidur di sini?_

Aku memandang orang itu kemudian mendekatinya.

Sedikit rasa bersalah muncul.

Secara refleks, tanganku bergerak sendiri dan menyentuh pipi Len yang dingin.

Len tidur di sini tanpa selimut, walaupun ini musim panas, pasti dingin – karena di apartemen ini AC ada di setiap ruangan –

Aku menatapnya bulat-bulat dengan kedua mataku.

" Maaf..."

(bisakah anda menciumnya? Ahhh~ typical cliche romance~)

**Len's POV**

"_Len~"_

_Aku memutar kepalaku dan melihat seorang gadis kecil sebaya denganku berlari kearahku._

_Rambutnya blond itu yang dapatku lihat._

_Diriku yang berusia 6 tahun menyahut,_

" _Ap- "_

_Kataku terpotong saat gadis itu memelukku._

" _Aku, Rindu~"__ Serunya sambil memelukku._

" _Aku juga, ..." _

" _Tapi ..., kita Cuma tidak bertemu untuk 3 hari." Balasku sembari membalas pelukan gadis itu._

" _Tetap saja aku rindu denganmu Len!__ Kau dan aku kan.."_

" _1 jiwa'kan?" Aku melengkapi kata-kata gadis itu sambil melepaskan pelukan kami, dan menaruh tanganku di kedua bahunya._

" _Yap!"_

_Jawabnya dengan senyum yang hangat._

_Gadis kecil berambut blond itu,..._

_Siapa namanya?

* * *

_

_**Day : 4**_

_**Title : What? Gotta a problem?**_

_** Er…, no ma'am! It's just that.. Are you okay?

* * *

**_

Mataku terbuka secara perlahan.

Cahaya matahari membuatku terbangun.

" ..en!"

Suara cempreng dan dengan nada membentak terdengar ditelingaku.

_Suara cempreng itu lagi._

Pikirku sambil terus menutupi kedua mataku dengan lenganku.

_Sebentar..._

Kemudian, aku tersadar siapa yang memiliki suara itu.

_Rin?_

Dengan cepat aku membuka mataku dan bangun dari sofa. Mataku terkena sinar matahari.

"Akhhh!Mataku!"

Seruku saat mataku terserang oleh sinar matahari di musim panas.

"Ashh! **Shut it UP SHOTA!** Bangun dan sarapan!" Bentak Rin padaku.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari serangan cahaya matahari yang mematikan itu.

"Hah?"

"Kau, **Baka SHOTA!** Jangan kau berani berlagak bego!"

"Er.. maaf?"

Aku melihat Rin menghela nafas kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan kemudian berjalan ke dapur.

Masih berdiri di dekat sofa dan jendela yang merupakan jalan masuknya cahaya matahari mematikan itu, aku beranjak dengan ragu dari posisiku dan mengikuti Rin.

Saat aku sampai di dapur, di meja sudah ada makanan dan juga _Rin?_

Aku agak terkejut melihat Rin yang biasa saja setelah kejadian kemarin itu.

Dengan was-was, **YA**, **was-was! **Kau tau itukan? Kenapa aku was-was? Karena, Rin itu seram dalam suatu hal, **SANGAT SERAM.**

Ok, kembali ke situasi...,

Aku berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk diseberang Rin.

Aku menatap piring berisikan rice omelet yang ada di hadapanku kemudian menatap Rin.

"Um..er.. Rin?"

Rin mengangkat wajahnya dan melihatku, dengan pandangan sadis.

"Apa?"

Jawabnya sambil memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau tak marah?" Tanyaku dengan ragu.

"Marah?"

"Er.. kau tau? Soal kejadian kemarin?"

Seketika, mata Rin melebar dan saat itu juga aku merasa akan ada suara yang amat dahsyat melewati kedua gendang telingaku.

Tapi.., Tidak?

"Kemarin? Ah..kemarin ya? Ya, aku marah!" Rin mulai menaikan nada bicaranya.

Aku menelan ludah,

_Tamat sudah riwayatku sebagai Len Kagamine!_

_BODOH!BODOH!BODOH!_

_Kenapa aku harus mengingatkannya!_

Pikirku sembari terus menatap Rin. "Tapi...," Tiba-tiba Rin bicara lagi dengan nada yang sudah agak turun, dan kemudian diam. Suasana jadi hening.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Rin yang masih duduk bersebrangan denganku.

"Tapi? Apa?" Tanyaku dengan penasaran.

"Aku sudah tidak marah. Itu saja." Jawab Rin, yang membuatku heran.

_Ok..._

_Ini aneh.._

_SANGAT ANEH, maksudku!_

_Rin Kamine, yang sangat emosian (setauku) tak marah padaku?_

_Setelah hal-hal kemarin?_

_Ini hal baru lagi?_

"Er.. kau ya- "

"Ya, Len! Atau kau mau aku marah?"

"Tidak! Er... aku, eto – um.. "

Deadly silent...

**Rin's POV**

"Er.. kau ya- " Kata Len dengan ragu.

"Ya, Len! Atau kau mau aku marah?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit menekan kata-kata yang kuucapkan.

Sudah bagus aku tak marah! GRRRR!

Rasanya aku ingin _mencabik-cabik_ **player shota** ini!

"Tidak! Er... aku, eto – um.. "

Aku memberi _dead glare_ pada Len.

Suasana jadi hening.

Aku dan Len tak bersuara tapi masih menatap satu sama lain sampai Len menundukkan kepalanya dan makan sarapan yang kubuatkan.

Dan karena itu aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sarapanku juga.

14.00 p.m.

"Hei! **SHOTA**!" Seruku dari depan kulkas.

"Apa _Rinrin_ tercintaaa~?" Jawab Len sembari berjalan ke arahku dengan berjingkat ?

Aku memandang Len dengan pandangan, _**Hah?**_

_Oh,well_

_Paling tidak, wajahnya tak suram dan ia sudah mulai menyebalkan seperti biasanya.._

Begitu Len berdiri didepanku seperti _**seorang gadis kecil yang menunggu di beri permen oleh Santa Claus**_ (?), aku berkata,

"Bahan makanan di sini abis semua."

Len kemudian mengintip pintu kulkas yang terbuka dan melihat ke dalamnya. Lalu ia bangkit lagi dan menatapku.

"_Rinrin_ yang belanja yah?"

Aku kaget. _**Mentang-mentang ia tuan rumah, masa' aku yang beli?**_

"Hah? Aku? Kenapa harus **AKU**?" Tanyaku pada Len dengan pandangan bingung.

"Awww~ ayolah~ kau'kan **maid** ku, _Rinny~_" Jawab Len.

_Ugh.. _

_Aku benci saat ia bilang __**maid ku**__._

_Itu membuatku semakin sebal dan menyesal menerima taruhan __**bodoh**__ itu!_

_GRRRR!_

"Yaya, lalu?" Sahutku dengan malas.

"Kau yang akan pergi membeli semua bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan **DENGANKU**!"

Aku melongo. Ia menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku? SETELAH MENYURUHKU?

"Tidak, terima kasih! Aku tak mau dikira sebagai kekasihmu." Jawabku sambil mengankat tangan kananku.

"Awwww~ Kau yakin _Rinny_?" Tanya Len, seperti biasa.., _dengan menyebalkan dan merayu._

"Ya, dan berhenti memanggilku _Rinny, SHOTA!_" Balasku sambil melangkah melewati Len.

16.00 p.m.

Dan disinilah aku. Rin Kamine. Menenteng 4 kantong belanjaan. (memories of : Chapter 1~)

"Awas kau Len!" Geramku sambil membawa semua belanjaan. Tanganku jadi merah membawa semua kantong belajaan ini.

Aku sedang berjalan di jalan sepi dekat sebuah taman. Suasananya hening. Aku memilih berjalan lewat sini - walaupun rutenya lebih jauh daripada jalan yang biasa kulewati - karena suasananya yang hening dan jarang orang lewat disini.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara yang lumayan keras di jalan sesepi ini.

"Miku!"

Telingaku tidak asing dengan suara itu.

Aku mencari sumber suara itu. Memutar kepalaku. Sampai aku menangkap sekilas bayangan _berwarna..., Biru?_

Tepat di bawah lampu jalan yang belum menyala, terdapat 2 orang yang keliatannya sedang bertengkar.

Aku berjalan mendekat. Orang yang berambut biru memegang wanita yang berambut tosca, di ikat menjadi 2.

Langkahku terhenti begitu tau siapa yang ada disana.

Mataku melebar.

_Kaito-sensei?__ Dan Hatsune Miku?_

Mataku bertambah lebar saat melihat apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

_Mereka.. Berciuman?_

Aku tak tau.

Aku tak tau. Badanku terasa berat. Dunia terasa berputar. Mataku menjadi buram, air mataku mengalir tanpa henti di kedua pipiku.

Dan kaki langsung membawaku pergi dari tempatku berdiri. Tanpa perduli, aku menimbulkan suara atau tidak.

**Len's POV**

Tik... Tik... Tik...

Aku menatap jam dinding yang bertengger di dinding ruang makan. Sambil menghela nafas, aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa Rin lama sekali?

Dia keluar sekitar 2 jam yang lalu dan sekarang belum kembali.

Aku menghela nafas lagi.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

_Rin!_

Pikirku yang kemudian bangkit dari kursi yang tadi ku duduki dan kemudian aku berjalan ke pintu depan.

Saat aku sudah didepan pintu, aku melihat Rin.

Aku berharap melihatnya sebal karena aku menyuruhnya berbelanja. Tapi bukan itu yang kulihat dan dapat.

"Rin?" Kataku sambil mendekati Rin yang berdiri di depanku masih menenteng kantong belanjaan yang kira-kira jumlah 4.

"..."

Rin diam saja. Sampai aku mendengar sedikit suara orang menangis.

"Rin?"

"..." Ia tak merespon lagi. Rin hanya diam dan kemudian ia menjatuhkan semua kantong belanjaannya ke lantai dengan keras.

Aku berharap tak ada telur dalam kantong-kantong itu.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku seperti dihantam sesuatu. Kaos yang kupakai terasa basah.

Aku menatap ke bawah, dan mendapati Rin memelukku.

"Rin...?" Kataku sambil menatap Rin dari atas.

Hanya tangisan Rin yang dapat kudengar. Tanganku mengelus rambut Rin dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Tangisan Rin makin keras dan ia memeluk lebih erat. Kami berdiri di dekat pintu.

Karena aku khawatir, aku bertanya,

"Kenapa kau menangis, Rin?"

Kemudian aku mendengar Rin menjawab.

"...nsei...Hatsun...ku.."

_...nsei...Hatsu__n...ku..?_

_Sebentar!_

_Siapa yang dimaksud Rin? ..nsei? Sensei? Hatsun? Hatsune?_

_Wait!_

_Sensei mana yang bisa membuat Rin menangis?_

Aku berpikir. Masih memeluk Rin yang terus menangis.

_Kaito-sensei?_

_Pasti laki-laki biru itu._

_Lalu? Hatsune? Miku-chan?_

_Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?_

"Rin, bisa kau katakan sekali lagi?" Pintaku pada Rin yang masih menangis.

Dengan terisak-isak ia menjawab,

"_KAITO-SENSEI DAN HATSUNE MIKU BERCIUMAN!_"

Seketika aku merasa tubuhku kaku.

_Miku-chan dan Kaito-sensei?_

_Itu yang membuat Rin menangis?_

"Rin..."

Aku memeluk Rin dengan erat.

"Aku menyukai Kaito-sensei! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa?" Ucap Rin dengan terisak-isak.

Dadaku terasa tercabik-cabik mendengar perkataan Rin tadi.

_Aku juga menyukaimu Rin!_

_Dan yang ini sungguhan!_

Pikirku dalam hati.

Seketika, aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Rin dan mendorong Rin ke tembok.

Kedua tanganku mengunci pergelangan tangan Rin di tembok.

Rin yang terkejut dan masih menangis berkata padaku, masih dengan nada terisak-isak karena menangis,

"Le-"

Tapi aku memotong kata-kata Rin dengan bibirku yang kutempelkan ke bibirnya.

Aku menjilat bibir Rin meminta jalan masuk. Dan saat mulut Rin terbuka sedikit, aku langsung memasukan lidahku kedalam mulutnya. Merasakan setiap inci dari mulut Rin.

Tapi, aku dalam kondisi tak bisa merasakan apapun, karena Rin... Rin membuat hatiku sakit.

**Rin's POV**

Tubuh terdorong ke tembok. Kedua pergelangan tanganku digenggam dengan kasar dan erat oleh Len.

Aku terkejut, dan kemudian berkata pada Len,

"Le-"

Tapi kata-kataku yang belum selesai itu, terpotong oleh bibir Len yang menempel di bibirku.

Aku terkejut, ia mencium dengan kasar dan kemudian menjilat bibirku dengan kasar pula. Saat mulutku terbuka sedikit, aku bisa merasakan lidah Len masuk ke mulutku dan menelusuri mulutku dengan kasar.

Tapi sesuatu merasuki ku dan membuatku membiarkan Len menciumku dengan kasar.

Saat Len melepaskan ciumannya, aku hanya bisa bernafas berat, menatap Len yang juga bernafas dengan berat.

"Aku suka dengan Rin."

Itulah yang dikatakan Len sebelum ia menarikku kedalam pelukan yang erat dan hangat.

Aku hanya diam seperti patung. Ia baru mengatakan kalo ia menyukaiku tapi.., perasaanku mengatakan untuk tidak menyukainya.

**Len's POV**

20.00 p.m.

Aku menatap Rin yang sedang tidur di atas kasurku. Ia tertidur setelah kejadian tadi.

Dan tadi aku juga mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin aku sendiri tak percaya bahwa aku mengatakannya tadi.

Aku bilang kalo aku menyukainya.

Entah apa yang merasukiku sehingga aku bisa mengatakan itu dan juga menyiumnya sekasar itu.

Aku tau.. aku tau...

Aku memang kasar tadi. Hanya saja, perasaanku terasa akan meluap dan tak dapat ditahan lagi. (aahh~ kliseee~)

Tapi, aku memang menyukai Rin.

Sambil masih bertompang dagu di pinggir kasur. Mengamati Rin yang tidur. Aku mulai sedikit menyesal menciumnya seperti tadi.

_Rinny pasti akan membenciku mulai besok.._

Pikirku.

Kemudian aku berdiri dari posisiku. Berjalan ke ruang pencucian dan mengambil selimut bersih yang tersimpan di lemari penyimpanan.

Aku akan tidur di sofa. Aku tidak mau melihat Rin bangun dengan ekspresi _shock..

* * *

_

In-Chan : YAY! CHAPTER 13 FINISH!*jingrak2*

Len : ?

Rin : Hell? WHAT IS THI- *dibungkem*

In-Chan : *mbungkem Rin* Jaga sikap Rinrin! *devilish smile*

Rin : *sweatdrop*

Len : Er... R&R please~?

Rin : R&R pleaseee!

In-Chan : R&R! CERITA INI MASIH BERLANJUT! XDDD


	15. Chapter 14 : Day 5

neR&R Reply~

Amu : Hua? Ntar dah, kita liat perkembangan critanya 'kay? ;) [maaf..TTATT] Boleh-boleh saja! Saia usahakan! Bersama dengan Ocnya byaku-chan gpp kan? YOSHIE!UPDATEEE! XDDD

Hikari-chan : sama kok,Cuma saia nulis nya kadang pake inggris kadang indonesia~ makasihh~ XDD YOSH!

Kurara : Eh?Oh?EH? Tapi'kan ceritanya kurara juga bagus! Saia suka! XDD , *devilish smile* xixixixi~ YOSH!UPDATE! CX

Ochibi4me : masa' sih? Er.. itu Cuma judul untuk hari ke berapa dan apa judulnya , maaf kalo bikin sebel ehehe..*dihajar* YOSH!UPDATE! CX

_**-Thanks for the supports-

* * *

**_

In-Chan : OMG!*lebay bin alay mode : ON* 40 reviews? Yay! *happy~*

Len : Ini berkat aktingku yang bagus~*PeDe*

Rin : Dan jangan lupakan aku!

In-Chan : Dan SAIA! Yang membuat plot gaje ini!*dihajar* Dan saia juga berteeeeerimaaaaaaaaaaaa kaaaaaaaaaaaaaasiiiiihh~ Pada para reader yang rela membakar matanya untuk membaca fanfic gaje saia ini, saia terharuuee~ *ambil tisu* *dilempar sendal*

Len&Rin : **LEBAY!**

In-Chan : Mending, daripada ALAY!

Len : Yayaya..

Rin : Yayaya...

In-Chan : Now! DISCLAIMER PLEASE!

Disclaimer : In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid tapi~~Ia memiliki cerita yang sedang kalian baca ini~

Nb : sedikit saran, siapkan air putih disebelah anda, karena chapie ini akan **PANJANG.

* * *

**

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Way For Love © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**_

**Rin's POV**

(Ah, yap! Dimulai dari bangun tidur lagi~ tak keberatan bukan? C; )

'_Aku suka dengan Rin.'_

Suara itu menggema di kepalaku dan membuatku bangun.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan mengerjapkannya supaya bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas.

Aku mendapati kalo diriku ada di kamar Len. Diatas kasur Len. Tapi.. Len tak ada.

Aku turun dari kasur. Berjalan menuju ke pintu. Aku merasa aku tau kemana Len tidur.

Ya, seperti kemarin. Di sofa ruang tengah apartemennya.

_Aku harap ia ada di situ._

Dan aku benar. Len tidur di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah.

Aku mendekati Len yang tertidur. Menatap Len dengan rasa bersalah.

Entah dari mana rasa bersalah itu datang.

Dengan perlahan aku naik ke atas sofa. Naik diatas Len yang tertidur. Sekarang aku dalam posisi merangkak di atas tubuh Len. (HAYOOO! Jangan hentai mind duluuu!)

Aku menatapnya lagi. Dengan hati-hati, aku mengangkat satu tanganku dan menyetuh pipi Len.

Pipinya terasa dingin. Lagi-lagi rasa bersalah menyerangku.

"_Rin! Tunggu ak-"_

Tiba-tiba sekilas kenanganku melintas. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Dengan hati-hati, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Len. Aku bisa merasakan nafas Len yang dingin, seperti pipinya.

Dan saat itu juga, aku mengecup Len dibibir.

_Maaf.._

"Maaf..."

* * *

_**Day : 5**_

_**Title : Runaway

* * *

**_

Creaakk...

Aku membuka pintu dengan perlahan sambil menarik koperku dengan satu tangan dan menggendong tasku.

Aku memutar kepalaku, dan mengamati apa yang ada di belakangku, lalu menghela nafas.

Kemudian aku melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu. Pintu dari apartemen seorang Kagamine Len.

**Len's POV**

_Ugh.. Badanku terasa berat._

_Dan kenapa di sini panas sekali? Bukannya aku sudah menyalakan AC?_

_**Tiba-tiba badanku terasa berat dan sesuatu atau seseorang menyentuh pipiku. Dan rasanya hangat.**_

_**Dan kemudian ada yang menempel dibibirku. Rasanya hangat dan manis, tapi kemudian hilang.**_

(nb: Ehem... mari kita katakan Len berpikir ini mimpi tapi sebenarnya dia bangun tanpa sadar.*digampar*)

Mataku terbuka secara perlahan. Dan kemudian aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku.

Menatap ke sekeliling.

_Ah.. ya. Rin. Aku disini karena Rin berada di kamarku._

Sembari membetulkan rambutku yang acak-acakan – padahal aslinya emang acak-acakan - , aku turun dari sofa dan berjalan ke kamarku.

Dengan lunglai dan menguap sesekali, aku berjalan ke kamarku dan membuka pintu.

Dalam hati, aku berharap melihat Rin masih tidur. Seperti malaikat kecil yang polos.

Tapi ia tidak ada disitu.

_Aneh.._

Batinku sambil melangkah masuk, membiarkan pintu kamarku terbuka.

_Seharusnya ia masih tidur disini.._

_Tapi kenapa Rin tak ada?_

Aku memutar kepalaku, meneliti sekitar kamarku.

Semuanya tertata rapi, tapi ada 1 hal yang tidak ada. Aku memutar otak untuk mengingat apa yang seharusnya ada di dalam kamarku.

Kemudian pertanyaanku terjawab saat aku ingat kalo seharusnya _koper Rin _ada di sini.

Tapi koper itu tidak ada.

Aku mencoba mencarinya lagi. Tapi hasilnya nihil.(achachachaa~ *india mode :ON* *dilempar ke jurang*)

Kemudian ini yang melintas di kepalaku,

_Kemana Rin?_

_Kopernya tak ada! Rin juga tak ada?_

_Kemana Rin?_

_Jangan-jangan.._

Aku langsung memutar tubuhku dan berlari ke pintu depan.

Saat aku sampai di pintu depan, dugaanku benar. Sepatu Rin juga tak ada. Rin pergi.

"..."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Rin pergi. Ini salahku.

**Rin's POV**

Rin Kamine. Baru saja sampai dirumah, dengan keadaan sehat sentosa.(HORAS!)

Aku sekarang sedang duduk atau bisa dibilang bersandar di sofa yang ada di rumahku.

Yap, aku baru saja lari dari apartemen **player **itu.

"Akhirnya! Bebas!"

Seruku sambil menghempaskan tanganku ke udara. Kemudian aku diam.

Ya, aku melarikan diri, lalu kau mau protes?

**Proteslah** dan **temui** _**Tuan RoadRoller**_, ia pasti akan senang bertemu dengan orang yang suka protes, - sepertiku, tapi Tuan RoadRoller tunduk padaku,so.. BAD LUCK FOR YOU -.

'_Ring..ring'_

Ponselku berbunyi, aku meraih ponselku dalam saku celana jeansku.

Aku membuka _flap_ nya dan mendapati ada pesan masuk. Dengan cepat aku membuka pesan itu dan melihat pengirimnya.

**To : Kamine Rin**

**From : Megurine Luka**

**Subject : Apa kabar?**

**Rinny~ Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf aku tak bisa meneleponmu dan bertemu denganmu. **

**Kau sehat saja kan selama liburan ini? Kau makan teratur?**

**Oh,ya nanti sore aku akan kesana, menemanimu! Jangan khawatir, malam ini aku akan menginap di sana,ok?**

Luka?

Kenapa ia jadi seperti ibuku? Oh,ya itu kebiasaannya.. salahku.

Kemudian aku mengetik balasan untuk Luka.

**To :**** Megurine Luka**

**From : Kamine Rin**

**Subject : Kau seperti ibuku saja...**

**Baik Luka. Tak apa. Ya dan ya.. **_**geez**_**.., kau terdengar seperti ibuku.**

**Ok, aku tunggu. ;)**

"Dan kirim!" Seruku sembari menekan tombol _send_.

Lalu aku melempar ponselku ke sebelahku dan kemudian aku merenggangkan sedikit tubuhku lalu memandang ke langit-langit.

Dan kemudian 1 kata terlintas dalam kepalaku,

_Len.._

"Len.."

Aku tersadar setelah mengatakan itu dan melepaskan pandanganku dari langit-langit.

_Damn!_

_Kenapa aku harus mengingat player shota itu?_

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

_**Karena kau menyukainya..**_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara bergema dalam diriku, menjawab pertanyaanku.

_Tidak.._

_Aku tidak boleh menyukai Len._

_**Tapi kau memang sudah menyukainya.**_

_Aku..._

_**Sejak sebelum kalian bertemu, sebelum ini.**_

_**9 tahun yang lalu...**_

_Aku..._

_Ya.., aku menyukai Len._

_Bukan.., aku __**mencintai Len.**_

Ya, aku akui, aku mencintai Len. Sebelum aku dia membujukku untuk berkencan dengannya. Sebelum aku bertemu denganya. Sebelum masuk SMA.

Baiklah aku akan ceritakan. Kau ingin tau'kan?

Baik..,

Dulu, aku dan Len teman baik,.. bukan, lebih tepatnya sahabat abadi.

Kami selalu bersama. Dari lahir.

Ya, ini juga karena ibu kami bertemu di rumah sakit dan kebetulan melahirkan kami di hari dan waktu yang sama, hanya saja aku lebih tua 6 menit dari Len.

Sejak kami lahir, kami selalu bersama - setidaknya itu kata ibuku -.

Kami tumbuh bersama. Pergi ke sekolah yang sama. Mandi, pergi, makan, tidurpun kami selalu bersama, dan ibu kami selalu mengijinkan untuk menginap dirumahku atau rumah Len.

Seiring waktu, aku merasakan perasaan aneh saat disekitar Len.

Dan aku mulai merasakan hal itu pada saat 7 tahun dan saat umurku 9 tahun aku menyatakan perasaan itu pada Len.

Aku masih ingat kejadian itu,

_Musim dingin 9 tahun lalu...,_

"_Aku suka dengan Len!"__ Kataku dengan tegas dan lantang di hapadan Len._

_Len hanya menatapku dengan mata melebar dan muka yang mulai memerah, seperti aku._

_Kemudian, aku meraih tangan Len dan berkata, "Len?" Aku menatapnya dengan polos._

_Seketika warna lampu jalan yang daritadi kami tunggu berubah. Aku menyadari itu dan melepaskan peganganku pada tangan Len._

"_Ayo!" Ajak ku, aku langsung berlari kecil menyebrangi jalan._

" _Rin! " Seru Len dari belakang. Aku berhenti sejenak, menatap Len._

" _Kenapa?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Kemudian aku berbalik lagi._

" _Ayo! Cepat! Nanti lampunya akan berubah menjadi merah lagi jika kau tak cepat!" Tambahku sambil berjalan ke seberang jalan._

Dan kecelakaan itu terjadi..,

" _Er... tunggu dulu Ri-" Kata-kata Len terhenti bersamaan dengan suara kendaraan yang berhenti mendadak._

_Aku memutar kepalaku dan melihat kalau Len... _

Len masuk rumah sakit. Ibuku dan ibu Len meyakin aku bahwa itu semua bukan salahku. Tapi aku tau, itu salahku.

Dan karena rasa bersalah, aku meminta ibuku untuk pindah ke luar negeri dan ia menuruti itu.

Aku baru kembali ke sini saat masa-masa masuk SMP. Lalu aku bertemu Luka di kelas 1, dan sayangnya, takdir memang kejam, aku bertemu dengan Len lagi.

Aku bersyukur ia baik-baik saja setelah kecelakaan itu dan sekarang ia seperti anak normal lainnya. Sayang, ia berubah.

Yap, Len menjadi player. Aku mengetaui hal itu, dan agak kecewa. Anak polos itu sudah berubah dan lihatlah dia sekarang.

Saat lulus dari SMP, aku dengan sengaja memilih sekolah yang sama seperti Len. Untuk mengawasinya, dan inilah hasilnya. Aku jadi targetnya.

Selama ini aku berusaha mencari cinta lain. Ya, aku memang masih cinta dengan Len tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk menyingkirkan itu, karena... Aku tak boleh. Itu adalah _'Sin'_.

Dan aku mendapatkannya, Kaito Shion. Salah satu guru di sekolahku dan Len. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Dan semua itu berakhir kemarin.

(Yohoooo~ bersenang rialah saia membocorkan masa lalu RinLen~ *dilempar rumah*)

Ok, itu lebih dari cukup'kan? Bagus!

Sekarang aku mulai berpikir, darimana suara yang tadi menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?

**Len's POV**

Tap..tap..

Dengan cepat aku melangkah, menuju ke rumah Rin.

17.00 p.m.

Itu yang tertera pada jam tangan yang kupakai saat aku melirik jam tanganku.

"Aku harap ia ada dirumahnya.." Gumamku pelan sembari melangkah lebih cepat lagi.

Dan saat aku sampai didepan rumah Rin,

"Kau?"

Aku menatap gadis berambut pink yang juga berdiri di depan rumah Rin.

"Em..? Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanyaku sambil menjejalkan kedua tanganku ke saku celana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Len Kagamine - Player tersohor ?" Tanya gadis itu padaku dengan _sadis?_

_Wow.., aku rasa ia 1 sekolah denganku?_

Menatap gadis itu dan menjawab, "Wow, kau tau aku?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Itu pasti, kau'kan paling terkenal 1 SMA."

"Ouh.."

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumah Rin?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanyaku balik.

"Aku kesini untuk mengurus Rin. Dan kau?"

_Jadi Rin ada dirumah_

"Aku ingin menemui Rin." Jawabku singkat.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu memandangku dengan aneh. Dengan cepat aku bertanya,

"Kenapa?"

"Kau memanggilnya **Rin**?"

"Ya?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Rin? Apa yang kau sudah lakukan pada Rin? Jawab!"

_Owwie.._

_Gadis ini lebih seram daripada Rin._

"Aku tak melakukan apapun pada Rin." Jawabku dengan cepat. Dan tentu saja aku berbohong.. _sedikit.._

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggilnya Rin? Bukan Kamine?"

"Karena aku temannya!"

Lalu terjadilah... _dead silent~_

Tiba-tiba gadis itu melangkah masuk ke rumah Rin. Aku langsung mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang dan ia tak keberatan.

Saat gadis itu membuka pintu dan masuk, aku juga mengikutinya.

Seketika terdengar suara cempreng yang khas,

"Luka!"

Aku yang sedang melepas sepatuku mengangkat kepala sedikit dan mendapati Rin berdiri di depanku disamping gadis yang dipanggilnya 'Luka'.

Jadi kurasa nama gadis pink itu Luka?

Rin menatapku seperti ketakutan. Lalu pergi masuk ke dalam lagi.

**Rin's POV**

"Luka!" Seruku saat melihat Luka dari ruang tengah.

Aku langsung berlari kecil ke arah Luka dan memeluknya. Dan saat aku melihat ke belakang punggung Luka, aku mendapati Len ada di sini.

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku dengan Luka dan menatap Len. Kemudian aku berjalan masuk ke ruang dapur. Menghindari Len.

Dengan sedikit bergumam lagu '_kokoro_', aku mengambil sebuah jeruk di mangkuk yang terletak di atas pantry.

Lalu duduk di kursi makan untuk memakan jeruk manis imut ~ yang enak itu dengan santai.

"Rin?" Suara itu mengejutkanku yang sedang makan jerukku (yang awalnya) dengan tenang. Aku memutar kepalaku dan mendapati Luka yang memanggilku. Untung saja itu Luka, kalo **player shota **itu yang memanggilku, akan kucincang **dia**.(Wow,...0_0 apakah ini yang namanya Tsundere?)

"Ya, Luka?" Tanyaku sembari menepuk-nepuk dadaku sedikit.

Luka berjalan ke arahku dan bertanya,

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kagamine?"

Mataku melebar seketika. Luka sekarang sudah duduk dikursi makan yang berada di sebelahku.

"Apa hubunganmu?" Tanya Luka lagi sembari melipat kedua tangan diatas meja dan memiringkan kepalanya menghadap ke arahku.

"Tak ada." Jawabku ringan sambil memasukan sepotong kecil jeruk kedalam mulut.

Aku sudah menganggap tak ada hubungan atau urusan dengan Len.

"Rin Kamine, tatap aku dimata." Perintah Luka padaku.

Dengan cepat aku menatap Luka, meyakinkannya bahwa aku tak ada hubungan dengan Len.

"Tak ada." Kataku lagi.

"Tapi matamu berkata lain Rin." Balas Luka sembari menyentuh pipiku dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

Entah mengapa, dadaku terasa sesak dan mataku serasa ingin menangis.

"Rin?" Suara Luka menyadarkanku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku pada Luka yang sudah tidak menyentuh pipiku lagi.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Pertanyaan Luka membuatku terkejut.

_Aku tidak menangis.._

_Aku.._

Begitu aku menyentuh pipiku, cairan panas mengalir.

Air mataku mengalir.

"Kenapa..." Bisikku pada diri sendiri. Jari-jariku menyentuh pipiku, merasakan air mataku yang terus mengalir.

**Luka's POV**

Aku menatap Rin yang tiba-tiba saja menangis saat kutanya apa hubungannya dengan Len Kagamine, Player di SMA ku dan Rin.

Kenapa Rin menangis?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya,

"Baiklah, Rin. Jika kau belum bisa bilang, akan kutunggu sampai kau bisa,kay?"

"Tapi, sambutlah dulu tamu yang satu itu." Tambahku sambil bangkit dari kursi yang kududuki.

Aku melihat Rin masih duduk. Dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Katakan aku tak ingin menemuinya..." Kata Rin tiba-tiba.

"Kau tak ingin menemuinya?" Tanyaku dengan bingung.

Rin mengangguk. Aku tak akan bertanya lebih jauh, kalo apa yang kutanyakan akhirnya membuatnya menangis lagi.

"Baiklah.. akan kukatakan."

Lalu aku langsung pergi ke ruang tengah, dimana Kagamine duduk di sofa

"Rin tak ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucapku pada Kagamine.

Kagamine mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku.

"..."

Dia diam saja. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kecewa dan ia menundukan kepalanya lagi.

Lalu ia berdiri dari sofa dan berkata, "Maaf atas gangguannya, dan tolong katakan maaf pada Rin."

Dan ia berjalan keluar ke arah pintu.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dan kemudian berjalan ke dapur lagi.

Saat berjalan ke dapur, aku berpikir,

_Maaf?_

_Apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap Rin?_

Rasa penasaran menggerogotiku. Tapi aku harus bisa untuk tidak bertanya pada Rin.

Ketika aku sampai didapur, Rin sudah tidak menangis dan sedang memakan jeruknya lagi.

Aku bernafas lega, setidaknya ia tidak menangis.

Dengan perlahan aku mendekati Rin, dan Rin yang menyadari itu memutar kepala dan menatapku, masih mengunyah jeruknya.

"Ia bilang maaf." Kataku pada Rin.

Rin menatapku dengan ekspresi datar.

"Mm.."

Kemudian ia melanjutkan memakan jeruknya.

Aku bersumpah..., aku ingin sekali tau apa hubungan mereka! Tapi aku tak bisa menanyakannya pada Rin untuk sekarang.

**Len's POV**

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumah Rin.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar. Dan sesekali meneleti sekitar. Aku memutar kepala dan meneliti lagi.

_Aku seperti mengenal tempat ini..._

Pikirku sambil terus mengamati, tapi aku berhenti saat aku mengingat apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan.

Minta maaf.

_Maaf..._

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Sampai aku mendengar suara.

"Rin tak ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata seseorang dan kemudian aku mengankat kepalaku dan menatap orang yang mengatakan itu, yang namanya Luka?

"..."

Aku diam dan kemudian rasa kecewa datang. Aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini.

Tak ingin menggangu Rin.

Aku berdiri dari sofa dan berkata pada gadis yang bernama Luka,

"Maaf atas gangguannya, dan tolong katakan maaf pada Rin."

Dan dengan begitu, aku meninggalkan rumah Rin dengan sedikit kecewa.

* * *

_**Nb : **__**Minum air putih dulu, kucek-kucek mata, baca lagi! XDDD , orang saia yang nulis aja berhenti bentar!Yay~

* * *

**_

**Rin's POV**

23.00 p.m.

Menatap langit-langit kamarku. Aku menatapnya dengan kosong, tak ada yang bisa kupikirkan. Semuanya kosong.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas dikepalaku.

"_Usagi-Rin-rin!" Seru seorang anak laki-laki berambut blond. Ya, ini Len._

_Len menarik-narik pita besar yang ada dikepalaku, yang diberikannya padaku untuk ulang tahunku yang ke 6._

"_Berhenti Banana-Len-len!" Seruku sembari mencubit pipi Len supaya ia melepaskan aku._

"_Auwie.." Len mengeluh. Salah siapa ia menarik-narik pitaku yang sudah ia berikan selama 1 tahun?_

"_Hah! Rasakan!" Aku mengejeknya._

_Lalu ibuku, Lily, datang dan melerai kami. Dan disusul ibu Len, Meiko._

"_Ayolah.., kalian kan seharusnya bersahabat bukan seperti ini.." Kata ibuku mengelus kepalaku dan Len._

_Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku dan menatap Len. Len juga menatapku._

_Lalu kami tertawa._

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Tak mau mengingat itu. Walaupun itu kenangan yang manis, tapi sekarang itu tak berarti lagi, Len tak mengingat masa lalu kami, lalu kenapa aku harus?

Dan dengan itu aku pergi tidur. Berusaha tidak mengingat semua kenanganku.

* * *

In-Chan : Yay! Chapter 14 FINISH!~~~ *happyy~*

Rin : ...

Len : ...

In-Chan : Quick update nih saia! Ehehe~ maafkan saia minna~san~

In-Chan : No comment?*ngelirik twins*

Len : Bingung mau ngomong apa... *garuk-garuk kepala*

Rin : Sama.. *ngelirik Len*

In-Chan : *sigh* Ya,udah.. R&R please~

Len : R&R please~

Rin : R&R please~~

In-Chan : R&R dan cerita ini akan berlanjuuutt! ;)


	16. Chapter 15

R&R reply~

Kurara : Yap~ YOSH!UPDATE! CX

Amu : Eh? Pendek? Hokie~ tapi ada ciri-ciri spesifiknya gak? YOSH!UPDATEE! XDD

Hikari-chan : He'em~ mumpung lagi banyak idee~ ;) Yay! Maafkan In-Chan, Hikari *nunduk*, YOSHIE!UPDATEEE! CCCX

Rii-kun senpai : Gak papa kok~ Oh.. Ayo tingkatin lagi nilainya senpaai~ XDD (gantian nih supportnya~ hehe~) Makasih~ Amiiinn~ :3 hhaaha, Luka tipe keibuan ~ ckck..ckk..~ YOSH! Thanks senpai~ ;)

_**-Thanks for the supports-

* * *

**_

In-Chan : R&R...~uwowow*nyanyi dipojokan*

Len : ...?

Rin : *nyikut Len* Psstt... napa tuh anak?

Len : Tau..

In-Chan : Kokoroo~~

Len : Lagu..

Rin : Kita?

Len&Rin : *kabur*

In-Chan : *nyadar* HEH! DISCLAIMER DULU!

Len : Kay...

Rin : Yo'i, oh,ya sedikit warning~ mulai sekarang hari-hari sebagai maid sudah selesai! YAY!

Len : NOOOOO! MY CUTE MAID! *nangis lebay*

Rin : Shut it SHOTA! *blush*

Disclaimer : In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid tapi~~Ia memiliki cerita yang sedang kalian baca ini~

* * *

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Way For Love © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**_

**Len's POV**

Cahaya matahari menembus masuk ke kamarku dan membuatku terbangun.

Perlahan mataku terbuka. Dan saat aku membuka mataku secara penuh, ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Disebelahku untuk beberapa hari kemarin ada Rin yang tidur seperti malaikat kecil dan polos. Badannya yang kecil sangat cocok dan pas untuk kupeluk. Tidak seperti saat aku bangun disebelah Miku-chan, atau gadis lainnya.

Dengan malas aku menutup mataku lagi dan berguling ke sisi lain kasurku. Memeluk bantal yang ada. Dan mencium bau yang ada disana.

Masih bau jeruk. Bau Rin.

Ya, kau boleh mengatakan aku _hentai_ atau apapun seperti kata author sarap bin gaje itu.(Author : EH? )

Tapi aku rindu dengan Rin. Rindu dengan ekspresi marahnya. Rindu dengan masakannya. Rindu dengan Rin. (Ah.. cliche~)

Dan sekarang aku menyadari sesuatu..

Aku tak pernah melihat Rin tersenyum. _**Sekalipun**_. Itu aneh'kan?

Maksudku, semenjak aku menjadikannya targetku, dan ia tinggal di apartemenku selama 5 hari, aku tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum.

Masih memeluk bantal yang selama hampir 5 hari digunakan Rin, aku terus berpikir dan bergumam sedikit.

"Rin... aku suka denganmu.."

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Dengan jengkel aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku dan tanpa melepaskan pelukanku dengan bantal beraroma jeruk itu.

Mengambil ponselku yang berada di atas meja kecil yang berada disamping kasurku.

Aku mengecek ID yang tertulis dilayar ponselku.

_xxx-3244-xxx-xx_

_Kasane Ted_

Dengan _**sangat kurang ikhlas**_ aku menjawab telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"Hi, _shotacon_! " Jawab Ted diseberang sana.

"Berhenti memanggilku _SHOTA_!" Bentakku pada Ted.

"Ok,ok.."

"Jadi apa maumu Ted?" Tanyaku pada Ted. 1 hal yang harus diingat. Jika Ted menelpon pada pagi/ malam hari, maka ia menginginkan sesuatu.

Dan itu pasti.

"Ah.. kau tau saja~ xixii, _shotacon_ pintar~" Balasnya sambil cekikikan.

Aku menggeram.

_Kenapa aku punya teman seperti INI!_

Pikirku.

"Jadi?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Ok, begini. 5 hari lagi aku dan Teto tentunya, akan pergi menginap di sebuah pulau tropis." Sahut Ted.

"Hanya itu?"

"Belum selesai! Jadi, karna kami memiliki 2 tiket yang tak terpakai kau mau datang?"

Aku diam.

_Ted jadi baik?_

_Oh, ya aku lupa, dia memang baik._

Dan ketika aku akan menjawab tiba-tiba Ted berkata,

"Dan jangan pikir untuk mengajak siapapun _SHOTAcon_~ 1 tiket lagi sudah untuk temannya Teto."

"Baiklah..."

_Memang siapa yang mau kuajak?_

"Bagus. Oke kalo begitu! Akan kukirimkan tiketnya besok." Kata Ted sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Akupun menutup _flap_ ponselku. Dan meletakkannya diatas meja lagi.

"Dasar.." Gerutu sambil memeluk bantal yang masih beraroma Jeruk.

_Bah.., baiklah! Panggil aku perv!_

(Ouu~ Lenlen~ Kau cinta Rinrin'kan? C;)

**Rin's POV**

"Pagi _Rinny~_" Seru Luka saat aku masuk ke dapur.

"Pagi Luka.." Balasku sambil mengusap-usap mataku yang baru bangun tidur.

Aku berjalan ke kursi makan. Dan Luka menghampiriku dengan membawa 2 piring yang berisi pancake.

Luka meletakkan salah satu piring itu didepanku. Dan kemudian dia duduk di seberangku sesudah meletakan piring lainnya diseberangku juga.

"Makanlah _Rinny~_" Kata Luka sebelum ia menyantap pancakenya sendiri.

Aku menatap Luka lalu memakan pancake ku. Sudah lama aku tak makan masakan Luka.

Dengan cepat aku melahap pancake itu. Mungkin tak ada 5 menit.. (HAH! O...O) Dan karena hasil perbuatanku itu, aku tersedak.

"_Rinny~,_ pelan-pelan saja. Ini bukan akhir dunia, jadi pelan-pelan jangan buru-buru, kay?" Kata Luka.

Aku yang masih sedikit tersedak mengangkat tanganku dan berkata,

"Aku.._uhuk.._Baik..._uhukk_...Baik_...uhuuk..Sa- UHUK..!_"

"Dan jangan bicara selagi makan." Tambah Luka sembari mengacungkan garpu ke arahku.

Dalam pikiranku,

_Aaaahh... Luka seperti ibuku saja! Mamaaaa!_

Dan tiba-tiba, ponsel Luka berdering.

Aku menatap Luka yang mulai beranjak dari kursi makan dan berjalan ke pantry, dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas pantry.

"Halo?" Ucap Luka saat menjawab telepon yang masuk.

Aku tak bisa mendengar suara yang menelepon Luka, jadi aku hanya bisa menatap Luka.

"...Hm..**YA**.. aku pulang- aku pulang!"

Itu yang dikatakan Luka sebelum ia menutup telepon tadi.

Luka menatapku yang menatapnya juga dan berkata, "Maaf Rin, Luki sakit demam. Jadi aku harus pulang.."

"Tak apa.., tapi.. orang mana yang sakit demam pada musim panas?" Tanyaku sembari memasukkan sepotong pancake ke mulut.

"Orang seperti Luki, pembohong kecil itu.." Jawab Luka sembari melangkah kembali ke kursi.

Aku hanya dapat tertawa kecil. Dan aku tersedak lagi. _**Rin BODOH...**_

"Dan jangan tertawa saat makan.." Ucap Luka.

13.00 p.m.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" Seruku sembari melempar diri keatas sofa. Terbaring. Aku benar-benar bosan!

Luka sudah pulang 2 jam yang lalu. Jadi sekarang aku sendirian.

Aku memutar-mutar badanku diatas sofa. Dan berhenti sejenak untuk menatap langit-langit. Tentunya dengan pandangan yang kosong, _aku bosan.._

_Akhh!_

_Aku harap ada yang meneleponku..._

Aku terus mengeluh didalam diriku sendiri dan menatap langit-langit, sampai ponselku yang ada didalam kantongku bergetar.

Aku merogoh kantong celana pendekku yang hanya sebatas lutut.

Dan menempelkan ponselku ketelinga tanpa mengecek ID penelpon yang tertera dilayar ponselku.

**DAN ITU KESALAHAN BESAR.**

"~" Seru seseorang diseberang sana dengan suara melengking.

Aku langsung tersentak kaget mendengar suara itu dan membatin,

_Auw.. gendang telingakuuu!_

Dan aku mengenali _suara itu_, **SUARA MELENGKING ITU!**

**Teto.**

"Um...Teto?" Sahutku.

"Rinnyyy~ apa kabarmu?" Tanya Teto.

"Baik.. kenapa kau menelepon?" Tanyaku sembari menukar posisi ponselku ketelingaku yang satunya.

"Oh,ya Rin. 5 hari lagi aku dan Ted akan pergi ke pulau tropis."

"Dan?"

"Kami kelebihan 2 tiket.., Ted sudah mengajak temannya, tapi aku tak diberi tau siapa. Dan aku ingin mengajakmu Rinny~ kita bisa bermain dipantai!"

Jelas Teto dengan **panjang. **

"Mmm..."

"Ayolaaahhh~"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

"Auwooww~ Ayolaaahh~"

"Baiklah.." Jawabku dengan ringan. Hei, ini bisa mengusir kesuntukanku. Lagipula orang tua tidak akan keberatan.

"Yay! Akan kukirim tiketnya besok!"

Kata Teto sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari menatap layar ponselku. Dan saat itu juga ada yang membunyikan bel rumahku.

Aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju kepintu.

_Aku harap itu Luka~_

Harapku sembari berjalan ke pintu.

Tapi harapanku langsung hilang saat aku mendapati siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahku.

Seorang Lelaki yang memakai kaos warna biru laut dan celana Jeans selutut.

**Len's POV**

Sekarang aku sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumah Rin.

Kau bertanya apa yang kulakukan disini?

Minta maaflah!

Dengan ragu aku menekan bel rumah Rin.

_Aku berharap ia mau memaafkan aku..._

Dan seketika pintu yang berada didepanku terbuka. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapati Rin berdiri didepanku, dengan mengenakan tank top putih dan celana pendek selutut yang berwarna biru laut, dan jangan lupa pita dikepalanya.

Aku merasakan pipiku menjadi panas secara instant. Tapi saat aku menatap wajah Rin, aku jadi takut. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi shock dan marah.

"Um.."

"Apa maumu** Len Kagamine?**" Tanya Rin sambil menyandarkan diri di kusen pintu.

Ekspresi diwajahnya datar. Tapi nada suaranya tidak.

"Aku mau minta maaf." Jawabku.

"Minta maaf? Soal apa?" Tanya Rin lagi.

Aku menggigit bibirku.

_Susah sekali untuk minta maaf.._

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan **Len Kagamine.**" Sahut Rin tiba-tiba. Aku menatap Rin.

"Tapi yang kemarin itu.."

"Yang kemarin mana? Kita tak pernah menjalin hubungan apapun, iyakan?" Ucap Rin dengan ringan.

Kata-kata Rin barusan membuat hatiku sakit.

"..."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Hei, Len." Kata Rin tiba-tiba, memanggilku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Rin lagi.

Rin melangkah maju sedikit. Mendekatiku. Aku agak kaget mendapati Rin mendekatiku setelah ia berbicara dengan dingin seperti itu.

Kemudian ia berbisik.

"Jangan pernah, menemui, memanggilku, ataupun mengingatku Len." Ucap Rin dengan nada yang rendah dan lirih.

Seketika mataku terbelalak.

Dan kemudian suara pintu tertutup terdengar.

**Rin's POV**

Saat itu juga aku tersentak. Len berdiri didepan pintu rumahku.

_Rin, kau harus tenang dan bersikap dingin.__ Sedingin es._

Aku menatap Len yang berdiri dihadapanku, dan Len juga menatapku juga.

"Um.."

"Apa maumu **Len Kagamine?**" Tanyaku sambil menyandarkan diri di kusen pintu. Berusaha membuat ekspresi muka yang datar dan nada suara yang datar pula. Tapi nada suaraku tak dapat kukendalikan.

"Aku mau minta maaf." Jawab Len dengan nada suara yang tak pernah kudengar sebelum ini.

_Dia? Minta maaf?_

_Yang benar saja!_

"Minta maaf? Soal apa?" Tanyaku lagi kali ini dengan lebih dingin.

Aku menatap Len yang diam. Dan aku memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan **Len Kagamine**."

Len menatapku.

"Tapi yang kemarin itu.."

"Yang kemarin mana? Kita tak pernah menjalin hubungan apapun, iyakan?" Ucapku dengan ringan.

Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa seperti tertusuk pisau yang tajam.

"..."

Len menundukkan kepala.

"Hei, Len." Kata Seruku. Len mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku lagi.

Aku memberanikan diri melangkah maju sedikit. Mendekati Len yang berdiri didepan pintu rumahku. Dengan jarak beberapa centimeter, aku membisikkan ini pada Len,

"Jangan pernah, menemui, memanggilku, ataupun mengingatku Len." Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu aku merasa ingin menangis.

Dengan cepat aku menutup pintu rumahku dan memunggungi pintu.

Satu persatu air mataku mengalir, menuruni pipiku.

"Len tak perlu mengingatku, tak perlu.." Kataku pada diri sendiri "Tak perlu.., "

_Karena ia tak membutuhkan memori dari orang yang membuatnya celaka._

_Ia tak perlu aku.._

_Aku tak perlu Len.._

_Len tak perlu aku.._

Melihat air mataku yang mengenai telapak tanganku, tanpa sadar aku bertanya pada diri sendiri,

"Kenapa.. "

"Kenapa air mataku tak mau berhenti? Kenapa.." Badanku menggigil.

_Karena.._

_Aku.. _

_Butuh Len. _

_Aku cinta dengan L__en.

* * *

_

In-Chan : Ahh~ Chapter 15 finishh~

Len : Dasar author sarap! Aku dibikin mesum!

Rin : ...

In-Chan : Yaya.. terserah kau Lenlen *mengabaikan*, No comment Rinrin?

Rin : Gak ada,..

In-Chan : Oke then.., maaf minna~saann~ ini chapie ancuerr bin pendek! Maklum lagi hancur suasana hati saia...TTATT

Rin : ...==""

Len : R&R please~

Rin : R&R please~

In-Chan : R&R please~ CERITA INI AKAN BERLANJUT! C;


	17. Chapter 16 : Vacation START HERE! Day1P1

R&R reply~

Amu : Maaaf.. Se-Rinrin? CX *digiles* Mmm.. gimana yah? Mari kita lihat saja ;) Hyyaa! He'em nih kurang! YOSH UPDATE! XD

Hikari : MAAFF TTATT, He'em.. lama-lama Lenlen saia bikin tambah mesum aja!hmph! byar tau rasa*dihajar*, hya? Kok bego? Yaaa~ YOSH UPDATEE! XDD

Kurara : wkwkwk~ CX ,Ouu.. saia tak tau awalnya! XC maaf! Makasih ya udah ngasih tau ;) YOSH!UPDATE! CXX

Ochibi : Ya! Makasih! CX

_**Thanks for the supports

* * *

**_

In-Chan : Ahh.. PUSING!

Rin : Sakit?

In-Chan : He'em..

Len : Halah paling bo'onkan..

In-Chan : Heh! *nyiapin gergaji listrik*

Len : *Gulp*, um... ehehehe.. beneran?

Rin : ...

In-Chan : DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer : In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid tapi~~Ia memiliki cerita yang sedang kalian baca ini~

* * *

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Way For Love © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**_

**Rin's POV**

"_Rinnyy~_" Seru Teto saat aku keluar dari pintu depan rumahku. Aku mengunci pintu rumahku dan memasukkan kunci ke dalam tas kecil yang kubawa.

Dengan cepat aku meraih koperku, menariknya dan berjalan ke arah Teto yang sudah menunggu di dalam mobil bersama dengan Ted dan sopirnya.

Yap! Ini hari dimana aku akan pergi ke pulau tropis bersama Teto, Ted dan orang lain yang aku tak tau siapa namanya.

"Yippiiee!" Seru Teto lagi saat aku sudah masuk ke dalam mobil mereka setelah meletakan koperku di bagasi mobil mereka.

"_Ow_!" Seruku sembari menutup telingaku.

_Gendang telingaku!_

Tiba-tiba Teto memelukku.

"Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! 7 hari bersama Rin dipulau tropis! Yay!" Seru Teto lagi sambil terus memelukku dengan erat.

Dan maksudku _**sangat erat..**_

"Te—to.. ak- .. ta- .. bernaf- .. " keluhku sembari berusaha melepaskan pelukan **mematikan **Teto itu.

Lalu Teto pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata,

"Eheehehe.. maaf~ Aku rindu dengan Rinny kecil yang manis~" Lalu ia mencubit pipiku.

"Aow!" Seruku yang kemudian mencubit pipi Teto.

Hasilnya kami saling mencubit pipi satu sama lain.

"Oi, jangan berisik!" Seru Ted yang duduk disebelah Teto. Menatap aku dan Teto.

Kemudian aku dan Teto berhenti mencubit satu sama lain dan menatap Ted.

"Ayolah _Teddy~_ aku kan kangen dengan _Rinny~_" Rengek Teto sambil merangkulku. Dan aku juga merangkul Teto.

"Ya, aku kan kangen dengan Teto juga _Teddy~_" Tambahku sambil terus menatap Ted.

"Berhenti memanggilku _Teddy!_" Seru Ted yang kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar.

Aku dan Teto saling menatap, menanggapi respon Ted. Aku tertawa kecil, begitu juga Teto.

Kami terus bercanda sementara mobil melaju. Sampai aku menyadari teman yang diundang Ted belum ada di dalam mobil ini.

"Oh,ya Ted. Dimana temanmu? " Tanyaku pada Ted yang menyandarkan kepalanya di jog.

Ted melirikku.

"Ia sudah ke bandara duluan. Nanti kita bertemu dengannya disana." Jawab Ted. Aku mengedipkan mataku dan kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku dari Ted.

_Aku penasaran siapa teman yang diajak Ted..._

Pikirku dalam hati sembari berharap,

_Aku harap itu bukan Len.

* * *

_

**Day : 1**** (Part 1)**

**Title : Heck! This guy again? **

**Event : Gogo! Tropical Island! Here we come!

* * *

**

**Len's POV**

"Dimana Ted?" Geramku sembari melirik jam tangan yang kupakai.

Kau bertanya?

Kau bertanya aku dimana dan apa yang kulakukan di sini?

Oke, pertama, aku ada di bandara.

Kedua, aku menunggu Ted yang mengajakku pergi ke pulau tropis selama 7 hari.

Sekarang.., kemana si rambut merah menyebalkan itu?

Dan sekarang aku sedang menunggu Ted, Teto dan aku tak tau, pokoknya temannya Teto.

_Kemana anak-anak itu?_

Pikirku.

Dan sepertinya pertanyaanku baru saja terjawab saat Ted memanggilku.

"YO!" Sapa Ted sembari menepuk punggungku dari belakang.

Aku menatap Ted dengan wajah sebal. Sebal karena sudah menunggu lama di sini seperti **idiot.**

"Oh, ayolah _dude!_ Kami hanya terlambat 10 menit." Lanjut Ted lagi.

"Ya..ya.. mana Teto dan kawannya?" Tanyaku pada Ted yang kemudian langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah belakang.

Aku mengikuti kemana kepala Ted mengarah.

Dan saat itu juga, aku melihat dikejauhan, Teto dan temannya yang berambut _honey blond _dan diatasnya ada pita putih besar.

Mataku mengenali orang memiliki warna rambut itu dan juga pita itu.

_Rin...?_

_Rin? Rin Kamine?_

_Aku tak salah lihat kan?_

_Maksudku setelah semua itu, dan kata-katanya 5 hari yang lalu, kenapa ia disini?_

_Jangan bilang Teto kenal Rin._

"Um.. Shota?" Seru Ted sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan mukaku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap Ted yang secara teknik lebih tinggi dari aku _**10 cm. 10 cm!**_

"Apa?" Tanyaku pada Ted.

"Kenapa kau menatap Teto dan Rin seperti melihat hantu?" Tanya Ted padaku.

_Jadi itu Rin!_

_Benar-benar bagus!_

_BAGUS SEKALI!_

_Awas kau author sarap! (Author:EHH!)_

_Ini akhir dari hidupku! _

"Teto kenal dengan Rin?"

"Tentu saja **SHOTA**~, mereka'kan teman SDmu juga bodoh! Rin juga sahabatmu daridulu kan?" Balas Ted.

Aku menatap Ted dengan heran.

_Ok, Rin kenal dengan Teto dan Ted._

_Ted dan __Teto kenal dengan Rin._

_Teman SDku? Kalo Teto aku ingat ia pernah sekelas denganku.._

_Tapi Rin.., teman SDku? _

_Dan dia sahabatku? __Sejak kapan?_

Aku mulai bingung. Sejak kapan Rin jadi sahabatku?

Maksudku, dari sejak kami pertama _bertemu_ dan bicara ia tak pernah bersikap seperti seorang sahabat padaku..

Kepalaku mulai pusing.

"Um.." Gumamku sembari menatap lantai yang ku injak.

"_Teddy!_" Seru Teto saat aku melirik Ted kembali. Ia memeluk Ted seperti boneka beruangnya.

_Pfftt.. Teddy.._

_Haha!_

Dan saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Ted dan Teto, aku mendapati Rin berdiri didepanku. Tak bergerak.

_Ok.. _

_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

_Menyapa Rin?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Nah, dia akan membunuhku._

Pikirku sambil memandang Rin dengan gelisah.

**Rin's POV**

"Kemana Ted?" Tanyaku pada Teto sembari melangkah masuk ke ruang tunggu.

"Mm..." Teto bergumam.

"Ah! Itu dia!" Seru Teto sambil menunjuk Ted yang berdiri beberapa meter dari kami dan sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

Aku tak dapat melihat orangnya.

"Ayo kita hampiri mereka.." Ajak Teto.

Akupun mengangguk dan mengikuti Teto yang mulai berjalan menuju Ted dan kawannya.

Dan saat kami sampai di dekat Ted, Teto meloncat ke arah Ted dan memeluknya seperti bonekanya.

_Hahaha..!_

Aku mengamati Ted yang tidak nyaman dipeluk seperti itu oleh Teto. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk melirik sedikit kawan Ted.

Tapi, mataku langusung melebar mendapati siapa yang kawan Ted yang akan pergi bersama kami liburan.

**Len.**

**Len Kagamine.**

Aku menatap Len dengan kesal bercampur sedih.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa? KENAPA?_

Pikirku saat menatap Len.

_Author! JELASKAN! (Author: Hyyyaa!-kabur-)_

Kemudian Len menatapku dan memasang tampang gelisah.

_**Sial!**_

_**Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini!**_

_**KENAPA!**_

_**RIN BODOOOHH!**_

_**KENAPA. KAU. TERIMA. AJAKAN. TETO!**_

Aku berseteru dengan diriku sendiri.

Betapa bodohnya aku menerima ajakan Teto!

Tiba-tiba saja badanku seperti tertabrak sesuatu dari belakang dan itu membuatku jatuh kedepan.

"Uaa..." Seruku ketika tubuhku oleng kedepan dan jatuh.

**Bruukk!**

"..."

Aku berharap,

_Aku mohon!_

_Aku mohon!_

_JANGAN BILANG AKU JATUH DIATAS LEN_.

Dan parahnya...

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku mendapati diriku menatap sepasang mata biru azure seperti miliku.

Dan itu bukan pertanda yang bagus. Mata biru azure itu milik Len, yang tadi berdiri didepanku. Dan sekarang aku jatuh tepat di atas Len.

"OMG! _Rinny!_" Suara Teto terdengar dari belakangku. Ketika aku akan menjawab suara Teto, aku mendapati bibir dan suaraku tak mau keluar, kemudian aku merasakan bibirku menempel dengan sesuatu yang lembut.

_Aku... mencium Len?_

_LAGI!_

Tebakku dan sialnya tebakanku benar.

Aku mencium Len dengan **tidak sengaja**. Dan sialnya lagi, **INI DI KAWASAN PUBLIK!** Perlu kukatakan lagi? Tidak? BAGUS!

Aku harap tidak ada melihat kami berciuman seperti ini.

Dengan cepat aku mengangkat kepalaku dan juga tubuhku dari atas Len dan menutup mulutku dengan tangan kananku.

Kemudian mengambil posisi duduk, aku berkata

"Maaf." Lalu aku berdiri dan berjalan ke samping Teto yang hanya menatapku.

"Kau tak apa Rinny?" Tanya Teto begitu aku berada di depannya.

"Mmm.." Jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah.." Balas Teto yang kemudian tertawa kecil? Apa yang ia tertawakan?

_Grrrr! Pati kejadian tadi!_

_Akan kubunuh kau Teto!_

Pikirku secara sadis.

"Ayo, kita makan dulu, pesawatnya masih 1 jam lagi." Ajak Ted pada kami semua.

Aku dan Teto mengangguk sebelum kami menyusul Ted yang sudah berjalan dahulu didepan kami. _Dan tentunya si Len juga berjalan didepan kami._

**Len's POV**

Tubuhku terasa tertimpa sesuatu dan bibirku juga menempel ke sesuatu juga.

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati sebuah mata azure yang menatapku.

_Rin?_

_Mati aku!_

Itulah yang terlintas dalam pikiranku setelah mengetahui bahwa..

_Aku mencium Rin.._

_Lagi.._

Tiba-tiba saja rasa lembut dari bibir Rin hilang dari bibirku dan berat badan Rin yang menimpaku juga mulai meringan.

Aku bangun berusaha bangun dari posisiku, dan menatap Rin yang sudah duduk, menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kananku.

"Maaf." Itu yang kudengar dari mulut Rin yang ditutupi oleh tangannya sebelum ia berjalan menuju ke Teto.

Aku menundukan kepalaku.

"Ayo, kita makan dulu, pesawatnya masih 1 jam lagi." Kata Ted yang tiba-tiba datang. Aku segera bangun dari lantai dan berjalan cepat kearah Ted. Menyusulnya.

Saat kami sudah berada didalam cafe yang ada di bandara, aku dan Ted mengambil duduk didekat jendela.

Dan saat Rin dan Teto datang, Teto mengambil kursi yang berada disebelah Ted dan duduk dengan cerianya.

_Sebentar.., Teto duduk disebelah Ted._

_Kursi yang ada hanya 4, 2 dikiri dan 2 dikanan._

_Rin masih berdiri dan hanya ada 1 kursi lagi. Di...sebelah..ku?_

Dan seketika aku sadar, Rin akan duduk disebelahku perasaaan seram dan takut menyelubungiku.

_Heck!_

_Sejak kapan aku jadi kucing penakut?_

Pikirku sembari memperhatikan Rin yang terus men- _death glare _ku.

Sekarang aku ketakutan..

"Pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan yang berdiri di pinggir meja kami.

"Aku Sandwich ala French~ dan juga milkshake vanila" Kata Teto pada pelayan yang kemudian menulis pesanan Teto.

"Buat punyaku sama." Kata Ted sambil menutup buku menu yang dipegangnya.

"Orange smoothie.."

Aku menoleh ke arah Rin yang duduk disebelahku.

Apa? Ya, Rin duduk disebelahku dengan tampang **sebal.** Dan dengan tampang itu, bisa saja kalo aku bergerak salah sedikit ia akan membunuhku.

Tapi untungnya sampai detik ini aku masih hidup. Yay! Go ME! 8D

"Um.. SHOTA?"

Aku tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Ted.

"Hah? Apa?" Tanyaku sambil memegang buku menu dengan kaget.

"Kau pesan apa?" Tanya Teto. Dengan cepat aku membaca daftar menu itu lagi.

"Banana milkshake." Kataku pada pelayan.

"Mohon tunggu 20 menit."

Kemudian pelayan itu pergi.

Akupun menyandarkan kepalaku di atas meja, menatap Ted yang sibuk membaca buku.

Dan tanpa sengaja melirik Rin yang duduk sebelahku sambil.. tersenyum?

_Itu baru.._

Ia sedang berbicara dengan Teto yang duduk diseberangnya dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Tersenyum..

_Kalo dipikir.. Rin memang tidak tersenyum saat disekitarku.._

_Tapi jika ia tersenyum.._

_Ia seperti malaikat kecil._

Pikirku sambil terus melirik Rin.

11.00 a.m.

Hi, Len yang ganteng telah kembali~ (PEDE!)

Ok, jadi kami sekarang sudah menaiki pesawat. Perjalanan ke pulau tropis yang kami tuju, kira-kira 7 jam.

Kami berempat duduk bersebelahan. Ted berada disebelah Teto, sebelah Teto ada Rin. Dan aku.. um..

Er..

Um...

Ehehe.. itu tak perlu kukatakan.

Hah? Kenapa?

_ITU URUSANKU!_

Eh? Kok maksa?

_Ok.._

_Aku..._

_Emm... Disebelah..._

_R- .._

_**Rin.. **_

Wow.. aku jadi takut?

Kenapa denganku? Takut dengan anak perempuan?

(Author: =="" Payah lu SHOTA!)

Ya, Rin duduk disebelahku. Disebelah kananku untuk lebih tepatnya, dan aku duduk di dekat jendela.

_Sigh.._

Akupun menatap langit melalui jendela.

Ini akan menjadi perjalan yang panjang.

**Rin's POV**

"Hah!" Seruku saat mendengar apa yang barusan Teto katakan setelah memberikan kunci kamar yang akan kutempati.

Yap, kami sudah sampai dipulau tropis dan sekarang berada di lorong hotel yang akan menjadi tempat kami menginap selama 7 hari disini.

"Maaf _Rinny~_ _Teddy_ yang suruh~" Balas Teto.

_What? WHAT THE DAMN HELL!_

"Tidak! Dan tidak Teto! Ini tidak adil! Aku tak mau 1 kamar dengan **DIA!**" Kataku sambil menunjuk Len yang berdiri dibelakangku sambil terus menatap Teto.

"Ouw.. _Rinny~_ berbahagialahh~" Sahut Teto sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Mana bisa **TemanKu TerSayang!**" Kataku dengan sadis. Memberi _death glare_ kepada Teto dan juga pada Ted yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

Ted menatapku dan menyadari ekspresiku.

"Wow! Easy _Rinny~_" Kata Ted padaku sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Grr.. _Kasane Ted_! _**KENAPA AKU HARUS 1 KAMAR DENGAN ANAK MENYEBALKAN INI!**_" Tanyaku dengan sadis dan aura _killer_ yang menyebar.

"Well.., aku ingin tidur dengan Teto?" Jawab Ted sambil melirik kearah lain.

Alisku terangkat.

Aku menatap Ted dengan tatapan heran dan berkata,

"Bukannya _Teto_ dan _KAU_ sudah terlalu tua untuk tidur bersama?" Tanyaku pada Ted.

Kemudian aku melirik Teto yang sekarang mukanya memerah, lalu memandang Ted lagi.

"Walaupun kalian saudara, dan **'Kembar'**, apa itu masih wajar? Di usia ini!" Lanjutku.

Kemudian terjadi situasi yang aneh. Ted dan Teto menatap satu sama lain, dan kemudian muka mereka berubah menjadi merah tomat.

_Ted tersipu? _

_Itu baru.._

_Pfftt.. tak kusangka.._

Dan kemudian mereka memutar kepala mereka ke arahku lagi dan menunduk.

"Er.. mmm" Kata Teto yang kulihat sedikit gelisah, begitu juga Ted.

Aku mencium dan melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakaaann~

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Dan _Deadly silent is happening..._

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, aku berjalan menuju ke pintu yang berada disebelahku dan berkata,

"Tak apalah."

Memasukan kunci kamar yang berupa kartu elektrik dan membuka pintu.

"Tapi ingat, Teto~"

Aku menatap Teto dan sebuah senyum _devil_ terukir. Teto menelan ludah.

Dan dengan itu aku masuk ke dalam kamar, tentu saja diikuti oleh _**player jelek**_ itu dibelakangku.

_Wow!_

Seruku dalam hati saat aku masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kamar yang akan menjadi tempat menginapku ini **SANGAT BESAR!**

Kamar mandi juga luas dan juga kasurnya! Kasurnya King size!

Sebentar?

King size? DOUBLE!

Bukan Twin Bed?

Oh.., jangan bilang!

Jangan bilang!

JANGAN BILANG!

(Author : 1 kasuuur~ *sing*)

**Aku bilang jangan bilang AUTHOR JELEK!**

(Author: Eh? Jelek! Saia bakal bakar semua jeruk didepan mata anda!)

Bagus! Bagus! Sudah amat sial aku 1 kamar dengan Len! Dan sekarang! SEKARANG!

**1 KASUR!**

Ya?

Hah?

Ya..yah.. memang kami pernah tidur sekasur _**dulu!**_

Kapan?

Waktu kami kecil! _Yang tentunya Len tidak akan ingat._

Dan juga saat aku menjadi maidnya. _Dimana ia akan selalu ingat._

**Akh! Ini menyebalkan!**

Tiba-tiba telepon yang berada di salah satu meja kecil yang ada didalam kamar berdering. Akupun segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?" Ucapku.

"Hi, _Rinny~_" Balas orang yang menelepon.

_Ukh.. aku tau siapa ini.._

"Apa lagi **TemanKu TerSayang!**" Tanyaku pada Teto.

"_Ehehe..~ _jangan marah _Rinny~_, lagipula kamar kita bersebelahan~ jadi jangan khawatir~ " Jawab Teto sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

"Yaya.. terserah kau.. tapi yang pasti kau akan membayar ini **Teto**~" Balasku dengan tersenyum licik.

Tentu saja Teto tak dapat melihatnya. Tapi aku yakin dia bisa merasakannya.

Kemudian aku menutup telepon itu tanpa menunggu balasan dari Teto.

Aku kemudian memutar badanku. Dan saat itu juga aku mendapati Len menatapku.

_Ukh.. SHOTA boy._

Sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, "Apa?" Tanyaku pada Len yang kemudian memberikan ekspresi kaget.

Dan seperti kataku, ia memang kaget.

"Er... kau bicara denganku?" Tanya Len balik sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Aku memutar mataku.

"Tentu saja.., siapa lagi?" Sahutku dengan kesal.

Dan kemudian hening...

Ya, setidaknya begitu sampai Len bersuara.

"Um.. kau masih marah?" Tanya Len padaku.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur. Tak memperdulikan Len.

Jujur, aku tak marah padanya. Maksudku, kenapa aku harus marah?

Ah, aku jadi ingat..

_Y__a kelakuannya.. dan juga itu.._

Akupun memejamkan mataku lalu menghela nafas.

"Um... Rin?"

Dengan cepat aku membuka mataku saat aku mendengar suara Len lagi.

Masih berbaring, aku menyahut, "Apa?"

"Kau masih marah?"

"Tentang?"

"Kau tau? Saat kau diapartemenku?" Kata Len. Nada suaranya terdengar gelisah. _Untuk Player yang Shota, itu hal yang jarang.._

"Umm.. bisa kau ingatkan yang mana?" Jawabku sambil mengangkat tangan kiriku ke udara dan menatapnya.

"Er... saat aku menciummu, menggigit lehermu, dan membuatmu cemburu?" Balas Len, masih dengan nada suara yang gelisah.

"Aku tak ingat apapun, jadi maaf disini tak diperlukan."

"Tapi..tapi.."

_Akh.. cukup! SHOTA BOY! Kau menyiksaku!_

Pikirku saat mendengarkan Len berkata 'Tapi..tapi..'

Dengan cepat aku bangun dan turun dari kasur. Menghampiri Len yang berdiri dipinggir kasur.

Aku menatap Len dan berkata,

"Pertama, _kau_ **SELALU** _menciumku saat ada kesempatan! Dan yang paling parah kau menggigit leherku, ya_ **AKU INGAT!**"

Len menatapku dengan tampang _shock._

Tanpa memperdulikan itu, aku melanjutkan apa yang baru saja aku mulai.

"Kedua, _Cemburu? _**YANG BENAR SAJA, PLAYER!** Siapa yang mau cemburu dengan mu? Aku? Tidak untuk 1000 tahun!"

Seketika aku menggigit bibir setelah mengatakan itu semua. Menundukan kepalaku.

_Aku tak membenci ciuman dari Len._

_Aku tak membenci Len saat dia menggigitku._

_Aku cemburu? Sangat._

Pikirku. Dan apa yang baru saja kukatakan berbeda dari apa yang dipikiranku.

Entah mengapa, mengatakan apa yang ada dihati sangat sulit untuk saat tertentu.

"Maaf.."

Akupun mengangkat kepalaku. Memandang Len yang berdiri didepanku.

"..."

"Hanya itu, maafkan aku Rin.." Kata Len.

"Aku.."

Aku terus memandang Len.

"Aku suka padamu.."

Dan dengan itu, aku merasa detak jantungku berhenti. Tapi aku harus menutupi perasaanku.

_Dosa_ ku.

Dengan cepat aku berkata,

"Dan aku tidak." Memalingkan wajahku dari wajah Len.

Dan hening lagi.

Serius, berapa kali _deadly silent _harus terjadi di chapter ini?

Tapi tiba-tiba Len bersuara, "Ah.. maaf.." Dan "Kau mau ganti baju duluan Rin? Aku akan keluar jika kau mau.." Akupun memutar kepalaku dan menatap Len yang sudah memunggungiku. Lalu ia berjalan keluar.

**Len's POV**

"Ah.. maaf.."

Kataku pada Rin yang masih tak menatapku.

_Aku harus mengganti subjek.._

"Kau mau ganti baju duluan Rin? Aku akan keluar jika kau mau.." Kataku lagi, sembari memutar posisi badanku dan bersiap untuk keluar dari kamar.

Tapi saat baru beberapa langkah, aku menghentikan langkahku.

Seketika aku tersentak. Sesuatu merangkulku dari belakang.

"..."

"Rin?"

"Permintaan maaf diterima.." Kata Rin.

Dengan reflek aku langsung memutar badanku dan memegang pundak Rin, supaya aku dapat menatap wajahnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, Len."

"Kau benar-benar yakin?"

"Ya! Dan kalo kau bertanya lagi, aku akan berubah pikiran."

"Baik!" Akupun memeluk Rin.

"Hei, SHOTA!" Seru Rin yang ada dalam pelukanku. Seketika itu juga aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku dari Rin.

"Maaf..." Kataku.

"pfft.."

"Hah? Apa yang lucu?" Tanyaku pada Rin sembari menatapnya dengan tampang heran.

"Kau!" Jawab Rin sambil menahan tawanya.

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau SHOTA boy! Untuk seorang player meminta maaf pada seorang gadis.. itu baru. Pfftt!"

_Ouch.._

_Memang salah? Aku hanya ingin minta maaf.._

_Ok.. _

_Kalo dipikir, sepanjang sejarah memang tak ada player yang minta maaf kepada seorang gadis?_

"Er.."

"Baik.. baik.. aku berhenti.." Kata Rin yang kemudian berjalan ke arah kasur.

Aku mengikuti Rin yang sudah berhenti tertawa dari belakang. Dan duduk dipinggir kasur, tepat disebelah Rin.

Aku menatap Rin yang duduk disebelahku. Diwajahnya terpasang senyum yang lebar.

* * *

In-Chan : Finnaaaallyyy~~~! CHAPTER 16 FINISH!*smirk*

Len : =="" WHAT THE?

Rin : INI GAJENESS!

In-Chan : Ya..ya.. =="" anyway, maaf untuk update yang lama, maklum writer block..

Rin : Bilang aja kehilangan ide!

In-Chan : LHA YA ITU RINRIN!

Len : Er... bukannya ente masih UAS yah?

In-Chan : Sssstt! DIEM! Update nya diem-diem nih!

Rin : Dasar murid gak patut dicontoh...ckk..

In-Chan : Apa yang mau dicontoh dari saia?

Rin : Tau! :P

In-Chan : ?

Len : R&R pleasee~ ;)

Rin : R&R~ or **R&R...**

In-Chan : *gulp* R&R! CERITA INI AKAN TERUS BERLANJUT! XD

* * *

Nb: maaf kalo kurang memuaskan hati TTATT


	18. Chapter 17 : Test Courage : Day 1 Part 2

R&R reply~

Kurara : Yay! CX hehe… iya nih.. *smirk*, YOSH!UPDATE! XDD yoshiiwe~ arigatou kurara-san~ XD

Hikari-chan : He'em.. oh,ya? Ooo~ he'em sstt..*clingak clinguk* YOSH! Okey! *mohon doakan saia* CX

Aka-chan : Hehe, iya deh.. tapi ini kan baru mau chapter 17 hehe.. Makasih~ XDD , iya sih.. tapi disini mereka bukan kembar..

Amu : Err.. lagi jogging semua?(? Alasanteranehdidunia!) Saia usahakan.., tapi disini Len masih gak erani ngapa-ngapain Rin..(ingatlah akibatnya, ampe berapa chapie tuh anak marah?), shota,.. emm.. setahu saia, tuh.., tampang yang lebih muda daripada umur sebenernya.., Oke! Saia usahakan!(emang 4.000 kurang yah?)

Ruuya : Makasih! XD oke deh~ ;)

Rii-kun senpai : Saia bilang apa? TTATT, orang yang nulis aja kurang puas.. Iya, senpai.. ini KACAU..TTATT, Yay! Hohooo~*smirk*, Tewe aja…. Er.. Onsen tuh apa yah senpai?*dilempar kelaut* (maklum baru juga 2 bulan aktif jadi author lagi..TTATT), Ohohooo~ saia usahakaann~ C; yap! Ini aja saia kalo nulis sembunyi-sembunyi~ OKE! XDDDD

**-Thanks for all the supports!-

* * *

**

In-Chan : Hi! Minna~ XDD

Rin : Happy?

Len : UAS?

In-Chan : Ashh..=..= Shut it up SHOTA! And Rinny? Yap! Saia lagi hepi! XD

Rin : ?

Len : Ya udah..

In-Chan : Lenlen! DISCLAIMER!

Len : What the?

In-Chan : Talk less Do More!(nyolong dari iklan rokok~) CEPET!

Len : Tap-

In-Chan : HAAP! CEPET!*nyuruh*

Len : Fine!

Disclaimer : In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid tapi~~Ia memiliki cerita yang sedang kalian baca ini~

* * *

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Way For Love © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**_

**Day : 1 (Part 2)**

**Title : Revenge is sweet~ mwaahahha~**

**Event : Test Courage.. are you daring?

* * *

**

**Len's POV**

"Jadi…" Kataku perlahan, menatap Rin yang berjalan disebelahku sembari terus berjalan juga.

Kami sedang berjalan di pinggir pantai yang dimana ombaknya tidak terlalu besar dan udara sore ini cukup enak.

Rin mengajakku ke pantai untuk mencari sesuatu,

Kau bertanya apa?

Mencari apa?

Oh.. mm.. coba kuingat.. Rin bilang kami akan mencari sesuatu untuk menakuti… _Teto?_

Sebentar..

Atau yang lain?

"Apa?" Balas Rin sambil terus berjalan.

"Apa yang kita cari lagi, Rin?" Tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba Rin berhenti. Akupun berhenti.

Rin memutar kepalanya dan menatapku dengan ekspresi yang kurang menyenangkan.

_Opps.._

_Kenapa KAU BERTANYA LEN!_

Bentakku pada diri sendiri dalam hati.

Akupun menelan ludah.

"Len, kita disini untuk mencari tempat yang seram. Untuk _balasan_ Teto.." Ucap Rin padaku dengan diikuti senyum yang sangat licik. Maksudku **SELICIK SETAN KECIL.**

_Oke, ini Rinny yang kutahu._

_Tapi, Geez.. dia lebih seram dari biasanya._

Aku menatap Rin dengan memasang wajah _'hehehe?'_, kemudian Rin menggeram dan memutar kepalanya lagi.

Bersiap untuk melangkah lagi.

Aku langsung mengikuti Rin yang melangkah didepanku.

Tiba-tiba aku seperti mendengar suara gadis-gadis yang lewat bicara, aku sempat mendengar beberapa kalimat.

"Hei, Lelaki itu tampan yah?"

"Ah? Iya! Dia imut sekali!"

"Hei, hei, menurutmu dia sudah punya pacar?"

"Hmm.. Mungkin. Tapi aku harap belum! Karena dia akan jadi milikku!"

"Yang benar saja! Dia akan menjadi milikku! Ya.. kalo dia belum punya pacar."

Dan itu saja yang kudengar saudara-saudara~

Aku bukan **penguping**. Aku **Player**.

Seketika, aku merasa ada tangan seseorang dibahuku. Dengan perlahan, aku memutar kepalaku dan mendapati seorang gadis berdiri disana.

"Hai!" Sapa gadis yang berdiri didepanku.

"Hai." Sapaku.

"Boleh aku berkenalan?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Tentu. Len Kagamine.." Kataku sembari memberikan senyuman yang hangat kepada gadis itu.

"Tei Sukone." Jawab Sukone dengan wajah memerah.

Mudah. Terlalu mudah.

(Ooo… jiwa Player telah kembali =="")

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Tei padaku dengan wajah masih merah merona.

Akupun memutar kepalaku ke arah belakangku sejenak.

_Rin tak ada?_

Seketika perasaan sedih melandaku. (aah~ cliché~)

Maksudku, baru beberapa jam yang lalu kami berbaikan dan sekarang.., ia hilang? Salahku?

_Baiklah.._

"Um?"

Dengan cepat aku memutar kepalaku lagi untuk menatap Sukone.

"Ah..maaf. Iya aku sendiri." Jawabku sembari tersenyum.

"Kalo begitu kau mau menemaniku untuk jalan-jalan?" Balas Sukone padaku.

"Ten-"

Ketika aku akan menjawab, sebuah suara memotong kata-kataku,

"Nii-san!"

dan kemudian tanganku seperti dipeluk seseorang.

Dengan cepat aku mencari sumber suara itu.

Tapi mataku langsung melebar saat aku menatap orang yang memeluk lenganku.

_R-_

_Ri—_

_Rin?_

_Apa aku tak salah lihat?_

Aku mendapati Rin lah yang memotong kata-kataku dan sekarang ia memeluk lenganku dengan gaya seorang _imuto _yang manja.

Seketika, aku merasakan badanku menjadi kaku dan panas.

**Rin's POV**

"Nii-san!" Seruku yang kemudian memeluk lengan Len dengan gaya ter _manis _ku.

Gadis yang berdiri didepan Len pun menatapku dengan heran.

_Hahaha…._

_Ini berhasil~_

Apa yang berhasil? Kau bertanya?

Aku sedang membuat Len bingung setengah mati dengan tingkah lakuku.

Kenapa?

Hmph! Anak shota itu tadi menghilang entah kemana, sampai aku mendapatinya sedang merayu seorang gadis –yang sekarang berdiri didepanku- .

Jadi aku putuskan untuk mengganggu ketenangan mereka sedikit~ hehe~ _evil aren't i? 3=)_

Ok, kembali ke situasi.

"Ne, nii-san!" Seruku lagi pada Len yang menatapku dengan mata yang _shock_.

Akupun memberinya senyum dengan sedikit _**death glare**_ yang amaaaat~ _tenang. Atau bisa dibilang silently killing.._

Lenpun tersentak. Ha, dia mengerti juga _death glare _ku.

"Ah.. uh.."

"Nii-san! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendirian? Aku takut!" Ucapku sembari memeluk lengan Len lebih erat.

Jangan salah! Aku melakukan ini, supaya anak **SHOTA **itu merasa bingung.

Hah? Cemburu?

Yang benar saja! Kenapa aku harus cemburu terhadap **Player SHOTA** ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BAIK!

Aku akui, sedikit.

Aku sedikit cemburu.

_Bah, _kenapa aku selalu dipaksa untuk mengaku?

Baik, kembali ke keadaan.

"Um.. ini adikmu?" Tanya gadis itu pada Len.

Sebelum Len sempat menjawab, aku berkata,

"Mm! Ya! Aku adiknya!" Jawabku pada gadis itu.

"Ne, Nee-chan~ apakah nee-chan suka pada nii-san?" Tanyaku dengan nada suara yang kubuat seperti anak kecil yang polos.

Dan jika kau bisa menebaknya, gadis itu tersipu. Dengan perlahan aku memutar kepalaku kearah Len dan menatapnya.

_Ah.. dasar player.. dia akan jadi mangsamu kan?_

Pikirku sambil menatap Len yang masih menatapku dengan _art of _**death glare. **Tapi dengan cepat aku memutar kepalaku lagi dan menatap gadis itu.

"Ne, Nee-chan? Nee-chan tau tidak?" Kataku sambil terus memeluk lengan Len dengan erat dan memasang senyum yang hangat _tapi seram.._

Gadis itu menatapku.

"Tau apa?" Tanyanya sambil terus menatapku.

"Nee-chan tau? Nii-san ini adalah _**player **_ dan ia sudah punya banyak pacar di rumah~" Lanjutku masih tersenyum.

Seketika, kelihatannya gadis itu tersentak dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Dan, nee-chan tau? Pacar nii-san kira-kira ada 7 orang dan semuanya tak ada yang tau kalo mereka di umm… apa kata itu?"

Aku pura-pura berpikir.

"Ah.. ya! Mereka semua diselingkuhi oleh nii-san~"

Dan gadis itupun memiliki tampang kaget yang tak terhingga.

Aku hampir saja tertawa karena itu, tapi untungnya kau bisa menahannya.

_Wajahnya.._

_Pfftt!_

_Gadis bodoh~_

_Kau begitu percaya?_

_Ya, itu kenyataan~ tapi sayangnya, aku bukan adiknya~ :P_

Pikirku secara sadis sambil melihat gadis itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Dengan senyum lebar yang _kejam_, aku menatap Len yang sekarang kelihatannya lebih _shock _dari sebelumnya.

_Oh, Rin Kamine~ kau memang jahat~ wkwkw~ _(Um.. earth to Rinrin! HECK! What happen to you!)

**Len's POV**

"Nee-chan tau? Nii-san ini adalah _**player **_ dan ia sudah punya banyak pacar di rumah~" Lanjut Rin, masih tersenyum.

_EH? Rin!_

Ada apa dengan Rin? Dia mengatakan aku **player?** Aku tidak terima!

Ok, baik..

Aku memang **player, so? What's the big idea?**

Masih dengan keadaan kaku dan ¼ _shock, _aku melirik Sukone yang kelihatannya tersentak dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Dan, nee-chan tau? Pacar nii-san kira-kira ada 7 orang dan semuanya tak ada yang tau kalo mereka di umm… apa kata itu?"

Lanjut Rin. Akupun menatap Rin lagi.

_Rin?_

Aku tak punya pacaaarr!

AKU SUDAH PUTUS DENGAN MEREKA SEMUAAA! Terutama Miku!

Hah? Ah? Eh?

Hehe, lupa bilang ya?

Kau ingat saat Rin kabur dari apartemenku?

Nah, 2 hari setelah itu, aku menelepon semua gadis yang menjadi _mangsa _ku dan yang sudah lengket denganku, dan…

Memutuskan mereka semua.

SMS / Langsung?

Er…

Karena mereka ada banyak, aku SMS saja.

"Ah.. ya! Mereka semua diselingkuhi oleh nii-san~" Ucap Rin dengan **polos!**

Polos! Polos! AKU TAK PERCAYA INI!

Dan.. HECK! RIN!

Tiba-tiba, Sukone sudah pergi saat aku akan meliriknya lagi. Pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Dengan senyum lebar yang _kejam_, Rin menatapku.

Aku bisa merasakan aura yang seram disini.

"Er.. Rin?"

"Apa nii-san~?" Jawab Rin dengan nada yang jahil.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku nii-san?" Tanyaku dengan heran dan agak risih, mengigat lenganku dipeluk erat oleh Rin dan mengenai d—kau tau kan?

"Hihihi…. Tak ada alasan." Balas Rin dengan singkat. Dan belum melepaskan pelukannya dilenganku.

"Uh-huh. Dan apa maksudmu dengan _'Mereka semua diselingkuhi oleh nii-san', hah?_" Tanyaku lagi pada Rin.

"Oh, ayolah **SHOTA,** kau kan memang **player**.." Sahut Rin, memutar matanya.

Aku menggerakan lenganku yang dipeluk oleh Rin. Dan tiba-tiba Rin melepaskan pelukannya dari lenganku.

Dengan heran aku menatap Rin.

"Rin?"

"Ka—kau! **PLAYER SHOTA!**" Teriak Rin tiba-tiba dengan muka memerah sambil menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tanga-.

_Oh…_

_Opps.._

_**My fault..**_

"Er.. maaf?" Kataku sembari berjalan menuju Rin yang mundur 100 langkah dariku.

"**Gya!** Jangan dekat-dekat _perv!_" Teriaknya lagi.

"Wo.. _Rinny~ _aku bukan _perv!_ Aku _player!_ Ok?" Balasku sambil terus berjalan ke arah Rin yang semakin berjalan mundur, sampai akhirnya…

"_Aouw!_" Seru Rin yang terjatuh ke pasir.

Akupun menghela nafas dan menghampiri Rin yang jatuh itu.

"Lain kali, lihat dulu arahmu berjalan _Rinny~_" Kataku dengan sedikit menyingrai. Kemudian aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membatu Rin bangun.

"_Whatever_ **shota..**" Jawab Rin sembari meraih tanganku.

Akupun menarik Rin supaya ia bisa bangun. Dan dengan _sengaja…_ memeluknya.

"What the!" Seru Rin yang kaget karena aku peluk secara tiba-tiba.

Rin berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukanku, tapi tentunya tak akan semudah itu.

_Hehe.. aku suka mengerjai Rin. _

_Oh, tapi kali ini aku tak boleh kelewatan seperti kemarin-kemarin.._

Kataku pada diri sendiri.

Apa? Aku takut kalo Rin marah padaku lagi?

Ya.., aku takut. Tapi mari kita lihat, apakah _Rinrin~ tercinta _akan meng- karate ku lagi kali ini.

Aku mendekatkan tubuh kami dengan memperat pelukanku.

"Oh.. ayolaaah~ diam sebentar, kay?" Bisikku ditelinga Rin.

"Hell! No way! LEPASKAAAANN!" Seru Rin. Masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

"_Awww~_"

**Rin's POV**

Dengan pelan aku melangkah dan mengetuk pintu kamar hotel yang ditempati Teto dan Ted.

Aku mengambil beberapa langkah mundur setelah mengetuk.

Tak lama, Teto membuka pintu itu mengenakan tank top dan rok.

"Tetoo~~" Ucapku sembari mendekati Teto yang ada di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"_Rinny~_" Seru Teto yang kemudian memelukku. Akupun membalas pelukannya.

"Teto~" Seruku sambil memeluk Teto.

"Ada apa? Kau menghampiriku?" Tanya Teto sembari melepaskan pelukan kami.

Dengan menatap Teto, aku berkata,

"malam ini aku punya rencana untuk kita menghabiskan malam!" Kataku pada Teto.

"**Oh!Oh!** Apa itu _Rinny?_" Tanya Teto yang sepertinya mulai sedikit kegirangan.

"**UJI NYALI.**"

Dan kegirangan Teto pun langsung sirna saat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

2 kata. Uji dan Nyali.

1 Hal yang paling dibenci _atau bisa dibilang takuti.._ oleh Teto.

_Mwahahahaha~_

_Aku kejam! 3=)_

Aku bilang apa Teto?

Ini pembalasanku, karena engkau **MEMBUATKU SATU KAMAR DAN KASUR DENGAN PLAYER ITU LAGII!**

Hah? Eh?

**Len?**

Ah.. anak **shota **itu yah?

Apa? Kejadian tadi?

Oh.., yang itu..

Saat ia terus memelukku dengan paksa, aku menghajarnya, setelah itu kami mencari lagi tempat yang kucari. Tentu saja dengan **menyeret Len**.

Dan aku menemukannya! XD

Oh, dan tentu saja player itu aku biarkan dikamar setelah pencarian kami. Aku baik bukan? ;)

"Oh, tidak _Rinny! __**Tidak!**_" Kata Teto sambil menatapku dengan sangat ketakutan.

_Oh~ aku suka jadi kejam kadang~ ;)_

"Oh,ya Teto! _**Ya!**_" Jawabku dengan senyum yang lebar dan juga –kalo perlu kusebutkan- **licik..**

(uuuu… Rinrin jadi sereem~*snicker*)

11.30 p.m.

"HUAAA!"

"Diamlah Teto!" Seru Ted pada Teto yang memeluk lengannya dengan erat dan mau melepaskannya.

"Ya, Teto, _tenanglah_.." Tambahku sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

Kenapa Teto berteriak?

Mwahahaaha~

_Uji nyali kawan! Uji nyali!_

Itu membuatnya takut. Dan sekarang itulah yang sedang akan kami lakukan.

Kami akan melakukan uji nyali itu ditempat yang tadi kutemukan _tentu saja _bersama Len.

Kau bertanya tempat apa yang kutemukan?

**Gua..**

**GUA KERAMAT..**

Dan tempat seperti gua, _sangat _cocok untuk uji nyali, iya'kan? ;)

"Se—sendirian?" Tanya Teto padaku dengan gelisah.

_Oh~ sweet revenge~ _

"Yap!" Jawabku dengan ringan. "Ada yang keberatan?" Tanyaku.

Tetopun mengankat tangannya.

Ted hanya diam, begitu juga si **SHOTA BOY**.

Akupun mengangkat alis.

"Yang lain?" Tanyaku lagi.

Tiba-tiba Ted mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau keberatan Ted?" Tanyaku pada Ted yang mengangkat tangannya.

Ted mengangguk. "Teto ketakutan." Jawabnya.

Akupun mengeram.

"Oke, jadi?"

"Kita buat berpasangan." Sahut Ted. Akupun berpikir.

_Sendiri.. _

_Berpasangan.._

_Sendiri.. _

_Berpasangan.._

_Sendiri.. _

_Berpasangan.._

_Sendiri.. _

_Berpasangan.._

_Sendiri.. _

_Berpas- akh! Kepalaku sakit! Baik Teddy! Berpasangan!_

_Aku malas berpikir keras untuk saat ini._

_Kau menang!_

(=wwww="")

"Ok, kita akan berpasangan memasuki gua ini." Kataku sembari menatap Ted yang lengannya masih dipeluk oleh Teto dengan erat. Maksudku **ERAT **sekali.

Dan juga si **SHOTA BOY** yang berdiri disebelahku sambil memegang 4 buah senter.

_Ou.. 2 senter tak akan terpakai._

_DAMN! HATE IT!_

Pikriku sembari melirik senter-senter yang berada ditangan Len.

"Aku dengan Ted!" Seru Teto dengan tepat setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

Akupun mengangkat alis.

"Baik. Jadi aku dengan.."

_Sebentar!_

_Tunggu dulu!_

_Jangan bilang.._

_AKH!_

_Ini payah! Kenapa harus dengan DIA lagi!_

Dengan satu tangan aku melakukan _face palm_.

"Kenapa Rin?" Tanya Len padaku. Akupun menatapnya dengan pandangan _death glare_ dan iapun ketakutan.

_Sama saja seperti dulu._

Pikirku sembari tertawa kecil didalam hati.

Dengan cepat aku meraih satu senter dari tangan Len.

"Ini." Kataku sembari melempar senter tadi kearah Ted dan Teto. Ted menangkapnya.

"Ada 3 aturan harus yang harus diikuti." Ucapku.

Ted, Teto dan Len langsung menatapku. Lalu aku melanjutkan.

"Pertama, Senter yang dipakai pergroup hanya 1. "

"Kedua, ini.."

Dengan cepat aku menyerahkan sebuah kain merah kepada Ted dan Teto. Teto yang memegangnya, tentunya masih berpelukan dengan lengan Ted.

Dan kain warna kuning pada Len.

"Letakan kain tadi untuk tanda kau sudah sampai diakhir."

"Ketiga, kalo ada yang belum kembali, harus dicari sampai ketemu."

"Kay?"

Lalu, Ted, Teto dan Len mengangguk.

"Bagus!" Ucapku dengan tersenyum. "NOW BEGIN!" Seruku.

**Ted's POV**

"Teto.., jangan jadi penakut." Kataku pada gadis berambut merah magenta sepertiku yang memeluk lenganku dengan **ERAT.**

Teto, kembaranku, menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan berkata,

"Aku takut _Teddy_!"

_Kenapa, saudara kembarku penakut sekali!_

Pikirku sambil terus menelusuri gua yang kami masuki.

Sambil mengibas-ngibaskan cahaya lampu senter yang dipinjamkan oleh Rin, aku menghela nafas.

_Aha!_

Seruku dalam hati. Aku menemukan ujung dari gua yang kami telusuri.

Dengan cepat aku meletakkan kain berwana merah yang tadi diberikan Rin di kuil kecil yang ada.

Setelah itu, aku menatap Teto yang masih memeluk erat lenganku.

"Kenapa _Teddy_?" Tanya Teto padaku.

"Tak ada apa-apa." Jawabku dengan santai.

Tiba-tiba Teto mengecup pipiku. Akupun menatap Teto dengan wajah tersipu. Untungnya gelap, jadi ia tak akan tau.

"Hehe.." Hanya itu respon Teto sebelum menciumku dibibir.

Mataku melebar dan dengan cepat aku mendorong Teto.

"T—Teto!" Seruku sambil memegang bahu Teto dan menatap wajahnya yang sekarang berekspresi sebal.

"Aku hanya ingin menciummu Ted!"

Akupun menghela nafas.

"Aku juga Teto. Tapi jangan disini." Balasku.

Teto kemudian menatapku lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

Lalu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan bingung.

Seketika, Teto menarikku. Ia menarikku ke dalam sela-sela gua yang tersembunyi.

"Tet-" Kata-kataku dipotong oleh bibir Teto yang bertemu bibirku.

Ya, saudara-saudara.., kami kembar dan kami jatuh cinta satu sama lain. _Ada masalah?_

**Len's POV**

Aku menatap Rin yang terus menatap jam tangan yang dipakainya.

Rin hanya memakai kaos putih berlengan pendek, celana jins sepaha dan juga jangan lupakan pita besarnya dan jepitan-jepitan rambutnya yang membuat rambutnya teratur itu.

_Rin, sangat s-_

_Tunggu! BAD LEN! _

_Tak boleh berpikiran seperti itu tentang Rin!_

_Yah, aku harus mengakui, Rin sangat snexxxy! Dengan baju yang dipakainya._

"Len?"

Seketika aku tersentak.

"Ah.. i-iya?" Sahutku, menatap Rin yang menatapku dengan sebal.

"Ayo! Ini giliran kita." Kata Rin sembari berjalan didepanku, tapi kemudian berhenti dan memutar badannya kearahku.

"**AYO! **Kau'kan yang membawa senternya **SHOTA.**" Ucap Rin.

"Ah.. iya.. hehe.." Balasku sambil memasang senyum gugup. Aku baru sadar kalo aku yang membawa senter yang akan kami pakai.

Dengan cepat aku menghampiri Rin dan berjalan bersebelahan dengannya.

Kamipun memasuki gua yang jadi tempat uji nyali itu.

Hawa lembab dan dingin langsung menusuk kulit saat masuk ke gua itu.

Bahkan aku yang mengenakan jaket saja masih merasakan itu.

"Takut?" Suara Rin menusuk telingaku dan akupun langsung merinding.

Aku mendengar Rin tertawa saat aku merinding.

"Kau, takut?" Tanya Rin lagi. Akupun memutar kepalaku dan menatap Rin yang berjalan disampingku.

"Aku tidak. Siapa bilang _Rinrin_?" Balasku menatap Rin sambil menyingrai. Dengan segera Rin memberi _death glare_.

"Ehehe.."

Dan dengan itu aku menatap ke arah depan lagi. _Dengan melirik sedikit ke arah Rin_.

Yah, sampai aku tertangkap basah oleh Rin.

"Apa yang kau lihat **SHOTA Boy?**" Tanya Rin dengan menekan kata SHOTA, lagi. Seperti biasa.

Aku berhenti. Begitu juga Rin.

Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memerah karena tertangkap basah oleh Rin.

"Er.. ar.. emm.. aamm.. umm.."

Dan aku berakhir kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab Rin.

"Jadi?"

_Aha, kesempatan!_

"Jadi?"

Dengan cepat aku memutar balikan pertanyaan pada Rin.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"GAH! Berhenti!" Teriak Rin kepadaku. Yang dimana teriakan itu bergema keseluruh gua.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Rin yang menutup telinganya dan men- _death glare_ ku.. _lagi.._

"Berhenti, mengulangi perkataanku **SHOTA**!" Bentaknya padaku.

Aku akan mengambil ini sebagai lelucon kecil.

Akupun menyingrai.

"Oh, ayolah _Rinrin~_" Kataku dengan masih menyingrai.

Respon hanya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memutar bola matanya.

Akupun tertawa kecil.

"Lama tak mendengar kau tertawa." Kata Rin tiba-tiba.

"Kau merindukannya?" Tanyaku dengan menyingrai. Dan aku dapat wajah Rin memerah sedikit.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Ou…~ wajahmu berkata lain~" Kataku menyentuh pipi Rin. Mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajah Rin.

Dan tanpa sadar, aku mencium Rin.

**Rin's POV**

"Ou…~ wajahmu berkata lain~"

Kemudian, Len menyentuh pipiku.

Mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahny.

Dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan bibir Len menempel dibibirku.

_WHAT THE!_

_ANAK SHOTA INI MENCIUMKU LAGI!_

Aku ingin mendorong Len, tapi aku menyukai ciuman dari Len. (Rinrinn~!)

Seketika, aku merasakan lidah Len menjilat bibir bawahku, meminta jalan masuk yang secara otomatis kuberikan.

_Sial!_

_Kenapa kau harus sangat ahli dalam hal seperti ini!_

Pikirku sembari melingkar tanganku dileher Len.

Len pun juga melingkarkan tangannya kepinggangku selagi menulusuri setiap bagian mulutku. Membuatku menginginkan _lebih._

Tapi, kami harus melepaskan ciuman kami untuk, oksigen! **OKSIGEN! UKHH!(Ouu~**Rinrin kecewa :D that's sweet~ ;D**)**

Seutas _saliva _menghubungkan mulut kami selagi aku menatap Len tepat dimata dengan nafas yang berat. Len juga menatapku dengan mata biru azure nya yang mirip dengan milikku, tapi lebih indah.

Dengan cepat aku melepaskan tanganku yang melingkar dileher Len dan berusaha tak menatap Len yang baru saja menciumku, dan yang sialnya lagi.. AKU MENYUKAINYA!

_Oh, Rin! _

_KAU. TAK. BOLEH. JATUH. CINTA. PADA. LEN!_

Pikirku dengan niat ingin melakukan _headbang_, tapi aku tak mungkin melakukan itu.

Nanti kepalaku akan bocor jika aku melakukannya, dan kita tak mau'kan cerita ini selesai sebelum waktunya ? ;)

Seketika aku mendengar sesuatu.

**Suara petir.**

_HECK! _

_MUSIM SEPERTI INI HUJAN! _

_AKH! PETIR! AKU BENCI KAU!_

Dengan 1 kali hentakan dari **petir sialan itu.**

Aku meloncat kaget dan memeluk apapun yang ada disekitarku.

Ya, aku memang takut dengan petir. Mereka selalu menganggetkanku.

Oke, kembali ke situasi.

"Hyaaa!" Teriakku sambil memeluk erat benda yang ada didekatku. Aku juga menutup rapat kedua mataku.

Benda itu terasa hangat dan lembut.

_Dan beraroma.._

_Pisang…?_

Dengan cepat aku membuka mataku dan aku mendapati kalo ternyata,…

Len yang kupeluk.

Dengan cepat, aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku dari Len, tapi kawan.. ia memelukku dan mengelus kepalaku.

"Shh.., kau takut petir?" Kata Len sambil memeluk dan mengelus kepalaku.

Aku hanya diam. Tak bergerak dalam pelukan Len.

"Rin? Rin? Kau masih disana?"

"Mm.. ya.. aku takut.. petir." Jawabku. Perlahan aku memeluk erat Len.

"Kau mau membatalkan uji nyali ini?"

Aku berpikir.

_Batalkan..atau lanjut?_

_Teto sudah ketakutan saat aku bawa kesini.._

_Mungkin batalkan?_

_Tapi.._

_Hmm.._

_Ah.._

"Mm.. batalkan. Lagipula cuacanya keliatannya akan bertambah buruk.." Jawabku, sembari memendam wajahku ke tubuh Len.

"Kalo begitu akan kutelepon mereka." Kata Len sebelum ia melepaskan tangannya dan merogoh kantong celananya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara dering yang menggema.

Aku langsung membuka mataku dan mencoba melihat ke sekitar.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku pada Len yang masih mencoba menelepon Ted dan juga memelukku.

_Sebentar.._

_Aku dipeluk Le.._

Dengan cepat aku memisahkan tubuhku dari tubuh Len dan menundukan kepalaku.

_Hua! Dasar Rin BODOH!_

_Kenapa kau mau dipeluk!_

Bentakku pada diri sendiri.

Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas.

_Damn!_

**Len's POV**

"Kalo begitu akan kutelepon mereka." Kataku sembari melepaskan salah satu tanganku yang memeluk Rin untuk mengambil ponselku.

Akupun men _dial _nomor telepon Ted.

Tapi, tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara dering yang menggema.

Aku

"Apa itu?" Tanya Rin padaku.

Tiba-tiba saja Rin melepaskan pelukannya. Akupun menatap Rin yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku. Masih menunggu Ted mengangkat teleponnya.

Rin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyaku lagi.

Kali ini Rin mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

(Maafkan saia! SKIP TIME! XD)

02.00 a.m.

Aku melempar diriku keatas kasur kamar hotel yang menjadi tempat inap kami. Kami sudah kembali dari acar 'uji nyali' itu. Karena cuacanya agak seram, Rin minta untuk kembali.

Dan benar..

Sekarang diluar, sedang hujan yang luamayan deras.

Kenapa pulau tropis juga hujan di musim ini?

Apa?

Hah? Ted dan Teto? Mereka sudah dikamar mereka.

Dan? Suara tadi yang menggema?

Aku tak tau..

_Ah…_

_Aku lelah._

Pikirku.

Aku memutar posisiku, untuk lebih nyaman. Kemudian aku sadar.

Rin, tidur disebelahku dengan lelapnya.

Mataku langsung melebar saat aku menyadari betapa dekat jarak kami berdua.

Dengan cepat aku langsung mengambil posisi duduk bersila dan menatap Rin.

_Kenapa ia harus sangat manis saat tidur?_

Rin masih memakai pakaiannya yang tadi dipakainya saat uji nyali.

Badannya yang kecil, terbentuk dengan indah dengan pakaian yang dipakainya..

- Tunggu! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak boleh berpikir seperti itu!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Mencoba mengusir semua pikiran kotorku terhadap Rin.

Menatap Rin lagi, aku jadi ingin memeluknya.

Perlahan, aku membaringkan tubuhku lagi diatas kasur.

Kemudian, aku menarik tubuhku mendekat ke tubuh Rin dan memeluknya.

_Aku harap ia tak akan membantaiku besok.._

Itulah yang kupikirkan sebelum aku tertidur.

Tertidur sembari memeluk Rin.

* * *

In-Chan : YAAAHHO~ XDD chapter 17 FINISH!*tepar*

Rin & Len : WHAT THE DAMN HELL!

In-Chan : *bangun lagi* SHUT ITU UP! Ini usaha terbaik saia untuk chapie ini!

Rin : Tapi masa' GINI!

Len : Aku sih tak keberatan.. =3=

Rin : **Len…**

Len : *gulp*

In-Chan : Whatever..

Rin : R&R please~ ingat akibatnya~ 3;D

Len : R&R please~ jika tak ingin diratakan oleh Tuan Road Roller..

In-Chan : R&R dan CERITA INI AKAN BERLANJUT! XDDD *tepar*


	19. Chapter 18 : Beach Time : Day 2 Part 1

R&R reply~

Hikari-Chan : gpp~ XD eh? Emang lama banget yah? maaf, Hmm... sebetulnya saia juga bingung (Huaaa! Hancurkan anak ini!*dibom*) YAY! UPDATEE~ CX mm cliche, kalo menurut saia(menurut saia lho~) mm.., melebih-lebihkan, terlalu puitis. *dihajar ma yang lebih tau*

Kurara : Maaf.., :( Yay! YOSH!UPDATE~ XDD

Rii-kun senpai : Ouu~ He'em~ romantis nyee~ wkwkw~ saia aja yang nulis tertawa ndiri *peringatanAnakinimulaikumat! XD* Yah.. *peluk erat* Okay~ XD

Cozartcz : Heheh~ makasih yah~ XD oke~ UPDATE POWEER!

Amu : Yah, ... ehehhe~ ^^"" Kapan-kapan? Masalahnya ini Rate T jadi gak saia deskripsiin kalopun ada =3= maaf~, oke oke~ ntar saia liat deh~ ;) YOSH UPDDATEEE~ XDD

The Lord of Lucifer : wkwk~ XD iya!

Yachan20 : Eheheh.. iya nih..~ CX OKE! XDD eh? Sinyal?

Ruuya : ini~ XD huaaaa! Ampuunn! *Kabur*

Aka-chan : 30? ;D yosh! UPDATE! XDD

**-Thanks for the supports-

* * *

**

In-Chan : Yooohhoo~ XDDDD

Rin : Eh, anak strees!

In-Chan : ?

Len : Chapter 17 PAYAH BANGET!

In-Chan : *meratapi dipojok* hiks... aye tau... gak sah dikasih TeWe..TTATT

Len : Benerin gitu lho!*nyuruh*

Rin : He'e! Udah kita dibilang slow lagi romancenya!

In-Chan : Yah..., kalian mau klimaks? Kalo getu ntar ganti rate dunk! =3=

Len : ==""

Rin : Whatever! :P

In-Chan : Tenang aja Rinrin Lenlen~ ntar kita akan membuat klimaks! 3:DDD

Rin : ...?

Len : Siapa yang mulai?

In-Chan : ...?

In-Chan : DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer : In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid tapi~~Ia memiliki cerita yang sedang kalian baca ini~

* * *

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Way For Love © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**_

**Rin's POV**

Aku mematung disini. Diatas kasur, memandang Len... **YANG MEMELUKKU**!

_Heck!_

Pikirku sembari berusaha melepaskan diri.

Dengan susah payah aku berusaha melepaskan diri dengan cara mendorong diriku menjauhinya, melepaskan tangannya yang merangkulku, tapi hasilnya

_**AKU TAK BISA LEPAS DARI PELUKAN PLAYER SHOTA YANG TIDUR INI!**_

Sambil menghela nafas, akupun berkata pada diriku sendiri.

_Baiklah, aku menyerah.__ Anak __**SHOTA**__ ini terlalu kuat._

Akupun menjadi diam tak bergerak, sekarang aku menyadari, wajahku dengan wajah Len hanya terpaut beberapa mm. Ini saja, aku dapat merasakan nafasnya tepat diwajahku.

Aku memandang Len yang masih tidur. Wajahnya sangat dekat denganku, jika aku bergerak sedikit saja kearah Len, maka bibir kami dapat bersentuhan.

Bibirku dapat bersentuhan dengan bibir Len dan aku dapat meras—

_**Tidak! BAD RIN!**_

Bentakku pada diri sendiri.

_KENAPA AKU BISA BERPIKIRAN SEMULUK ITU!_

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang menarikku.

"Ua.." Seru saat aku merasakan badanku ditarik kearah depan. Kearah Len.

Akupun memandang wajah Len lagi. Dan ia masih tidur..?

Oke, lalu bagaimana ia bisa memelukku? Tanpa sadar? _Hell, yeah.., like that will happen._(Ou…, Rinrin! STOP SAYING DIRTY WORDS! )XC)

Seketika aku merasakan udara yang hangat didepan mulutku. Aku tau dari mana udara itu datang.

**Len.**

Itu nafas Len yang masih tidur.

Sesaat wajahku memerah begitu mengetahui kalo bibir kami hampir bersentuhan. Bukan.., sebenarnya ini sudah _kena sedikit_.

_Ukkhh! _

_SIAALL! _

_Kenapa harus seperti ini?_

Pikirku secara sadis sembari mencoba menjauhkan diriku dari Len yang terus saja memelukku dengan erat sampai-sampai melepaskan diri saja susah sekali.

Len yang masih tidur, masih saja memelukku dengan erat dan sialnya lagi, wajahnya tepat didepan wajahku,_ ah… berapa kali aku mengatakan ini?_

Dan juga…, bibir kami sedikit lagi, jika ia menarikku sekali lagi, kami bisa saja berciuman.

_Aku harus menjauhkan diriku dari Len. __**SEKARANG!**_

Pikirku lagi.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Len yang sangat erat ini.

"Mmmm.." Len menggeram dan memelukku lebih erat.

_DAMN!_

Anak **SHOTA** ini memang lebih kuat dariku.

Akhir kata kawan.., aku menyerah.

Aku capek berusaha terus. Terserahlah nanti anak SHOTA ini tanpa sengaja menciumku atau tidak. Kalopun iya nanti dia akan terima akibatnya.

Akupun menghela nafas dengan panjang, sampai aku merasakan sesuatu menempel dibibirku.

_Jangan bilang…_

_Akh! _

_Kenapa aku harus berciuman dengan anak ini seperti ini PULA?_

Aku dan Len berciuman secara tak sengaja, yah.., itu menurutku.**DAN AKU HARAP ITU ADALAH KETIDAK SENGAJAAN.**

Bibir Len memang manis dan ha—

_HELL! _

_Apa yang kupikirkan dan bilang barusan!_

_BAD RIN! BAD!_

"Pagi, _Rinirin~_" Kata Len saat bibir kami berpisah. Wajahnya polos tapi tetap saja ia menyingrai.

_Ini SENGAJA…_

_S.I.A.L!

* * *

_

**Day : 2 (Part 1)**

**Title : Beach Time! Are you, okay?**

**Event : Yippie! Sun bath, Swimming and Beach is waitin` US! XDD Let's Enjoy! And?

* * *

**

**Len's POV**

"Woah.., kenapa wajahmu?" Tanya Ted saat kami sedang berjalan di restoran hotel, mengambil sarapan.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Jawabku ringan. Tapi _ouch.. _ ini memang sakit. Pipiku sakit sekali.

Kau bertanya kenapa?

_Rinrin~_

Oh?

Itu yang bisa kau katakan?

Pipiku sakit disini! Ditampar oleh Rin tadi saat bangun tidur.

.

.

..

..

.

.

….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, itu memang salahku! Lalu?

Hanya saja, _Rinrin_ imut sekali untuk dikerjai~

Dia manissss!

Sebentar? Apa tadi aku seperti anak perempuan? _**Eww…**_

(Ngapa lu eww aeww, =="")

"Kau yakin?" Pertanyaan Ted itu menyadarkanku dari lamunku.

Aku menatap Ted.

"Ya, dan jangan bersikap seperti ibuku." Kataku.

Ted tertawa, "Siapa yang mau jadi ibumu **SHOTA?**"

"Berhenti memanggilku **SHOTA!**" Balasku sebelum duduk dimeja yang dimana sudah ada Rin dan Teto yang sudah makan duluan.

Dan saat aku akan duduk aku mendengar seseorang tertawa. _ATAU MENERTAWAKAN AKU.._

Dengan cepat aku melirik asal suara itu dan itu berasal dari.. Rin?

Oh, bagus sekarang aku ditertawakan oleh gadis yang kukejar-kejar.

Apa?

Tanpa memperdulikan tawa Rin yang mengejekku itu, aku duduk dengan tenang dan menyantap sarapanku.

"Len, Ted! Kita akan pergi kepantai hari ini!" Seru Teto secara tiba-tiba. Akupun menatap Teto.

"Hah?"

"Jangan kau berani meng – **'Hah?'** ku!" Sahut Teto dengan sedikit memberikan _glare _.

"Oh, baik…" Aku menelan ludah.

_Teto sama seramnya dengan Rin._

Pikirku sambil sedikit meringis kearah Teto yang masih men _death glare _aku.

Kemudian Teto memalingkan wajahnya _yang seram _dan berkata,

"Hari ini kita kepantai! Jadi siapkan barang-barang kalian!"

_Eh? Pantai?_

**Rin's POV**

"Ayo Rin!" Seru Teto yang sudah bermain di pinggir pantai dengan senangnya.

Aku yang berdiri di bawah payung pantai, hanya bisa tersenyum dan memegang jaket yang kupakai untuk menutupi tubuhku erat-erat.

Menutupi tubuhku yang memakai baju renang.

Apa?

Hah? Kau bertanya kenapa aku menutupi tubuhku dengan jaket?

Eer.. emm.. kau pasti tau kan kalo aku… _flat?_

Nah, itu alasannya aku memegang jaketku erat-erat supaya tak ada yang bisa melihat badanku.

Kadang aku iri dengan Teto..

Ia cantik, badannya seperti kebanyakan orang diusia kami..

_Sigh… _

"Kamine Rin! Lepaskan jaketmu itu dan bakar kulitmu disini untuk bermain bersamaku!" Seruan Teto membuyarkanku dari lamunanku.

Teto berjalan kearahku dengan badan yang masih basah.

Akupun memasang _puppy eyes_.

"Tapi Teto~" Keluhku seperti anak kecil. "Aku tidak ingin.."

Teto berhenti selangkah didepanku.

"Ayolah _Rinny~ _, tadi pagi kau bilang kau mau bermain dipantai bersamaku." Katanya sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

_Ya, aku memang ingin Teto.._

_Tapi.. _

"Iya, tapi.."

"Tapi?" Teto mengangkat alis, menatapku dengan heran.

"…."

"….?"

"Hei, Teto! Rin!" Seru sebuah suara dari belakang kami. Aku memutar kepalaku dan mendapati Len dan Ted berjalan ke arahku dan Teto sembari membawa 4 buah es krim.

"Ini.." Kata Ted sembari memberikan es krim vanilla kepada Teto. Teto menerima es krim itu sambil tersenyum.

Len yang berjalan di belakang Ted mulai berjalan kearahku.

"Ini, _hime-saaan~_" Kata Len sembari mengacungkan sebuah es krim cone dengan rasa jeruk. _YAY! JERUK! XD_

Akupun mengambil es krim itu dari tangan Len dan langsung menjilatnya.

_OHHHH~ Jeruuk~ Aku cintaaaa kauu!_

"Jadi kau tak cinta aku _Rinrin?_" Tanya Len tiba-tiba. Opps.. keliatannya aku meneriakan pikiranku yah?

Wajahku memerah seketika.

"Kenapa aku harus mencintai _**PLAYER seperti kau!**_" Balasku, memalingkan wajah dari Len.

_Oke, aku bohong, AKU CINTA KAU SHOTA!_

_DAMN! _

"_Ouch.. itu sakit~_" Sahut Len.

"Hmph."

"Ouu~ _Rinny mukanya meraahh~_" Kata Teto tiba-tiba sambil tertawa kecil.

Dengan cepat aku menatap Teto dengan pandangan _Shut Up or DIE!_.

Dan itu cukup untuk menutup mulut Teto.

**Len's POV**

Aku sekarang duduk dibawah payung pantai kami sambil menatap ke arah Teto, Ted dan Rin yang sedang bermain dipinggir pantai.

Hah?

Aku malas saja ikut bermain disana.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

**Baik**, aku tak bisa berenang! Puas?

Oke, kembali ke keadaan.

Aku masih menatap Ted,Teto dan Rin yang bermain dipinggir pantai.

Mereka saling melempar air ke satu sama lain. Tapi, mataku hanya tertuju kepada _Rin.._

_Kaki yang halus, _

_Kulit yang putih…, _

_Dan dada Rin ya—_

Seketika aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat.

_Tidak! Dan __**Tidak **__! Len!_

_Kau tak boleh berpikir seperti itu terhadap Rin!_

Bentakku pada diriku sendiri.

Ya, aku suka dengan Rin. Ya, aku cinta dengan Rin. Masalah?

Tidak?

Bagus!

Tapi, apa Rin suka padaku?

Sekarang kalo dipikir, sejak aku menggangunya _atau saat ia mulai jadi targetku.._, ia selalu kejam padaku, menolakku_, - yang merupakan player yang paling keren didunia ini - , _tapi kadang ia baik padaku, seperti saat ia di apartemenku, kadang ia juga sangat manis dan sangat menyenangkan untuk dikerjai..

Dan juga saat aku menciumnya, ia tak pernah berusaha melepaskan atau memberontak. _Oh, tunggu…_ Rin pernah beberapa kali memberontak saat kucium.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, ia tak memberontak lagi, kurasa?

Kalo dipikir-pik—

"Len?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan semua lamunanku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapati Rin membungkukkan badannya ke arahku, tangan dilutut.

Dan seketika aku menyadari, _da—_

_Sh**!_

Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing.

Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah suara Rin yang berkata, "LEN!" dan semua jadi gelap.

* * *

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Pikirku selagi memutar otakku untuk mengingat apa saja yang terjadi.

"Ah! Kau sudah bangun?"

Aku memutar kepalaku ke arah suara itu dan mendapati Rin berjalan sambil membawa sebuah baskom.

"Baguslah." Kata Rin sebelum duduk dipinggir kasur.

Akupun mengambil posisi duduk dan mengamati sekitar.

_Kamar hotel._

"Err? _**World to SHOTA?**_" Seru Rin yang membuatku sadar dan langsung menatap Rin.

"Ya?" Kataku pada Rin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Rin kepadaku dengan tatapan yang khawatir.

_Whoa, apa mataku tak salah lihat?_

_Rin? Khawatir? _

_Oh, Tuhan…_

Seketika aku merasakan wajahku memerah. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rin aku mengangguk.

"Bagus. Kau tau? Tadi kau hampir saja membuatku khawatir saat kau tiba-tiba mimisan.." Ucap Rin.

_Ha?_

_Aku mimisan? _

_Oh, pasti karena melihat da-_

_Ack! Berhentii! _

_Bisa-bisa aku mimisan lagi kalo begini terus!_

Pikirku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di hidungku. "Aow!" Seruku karena kaget.

"Diamlah **shota, **ini supaya darahmu berhenti." Kata Rin sambil terus memegang kantong es yang baru saja kusadari keberadaannya sekarang.

Akupun diam tak bergerak, hanya memandang Rin. Dan aku jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Rin?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau, selalu memanggilku Len bukan Kagamine?"

Dan kemudian hening…

Aku tau ini pertanyaan bodoh, tapi hei, selama ini, seingatku Rin tak pernah memanggilku dengan nama keluarga, selalu dengan nama depanku.

Dan, sekarang kalo dipikir-pikir, kenapa dari pertama aku tak pernah memanggil Rin dengan Kamine?

Kenapa rasanya begitu biasa dan tidak aneh saat kami memanggil nama depan kami bukan nama keluarga kami, padahal kami belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain lebih dari 1 tahun?

Kenapa rasanya kami sangat dekat? Seperti sahabat?

_Sahabat?_

_Itu mengingatkanku tentang apa yang dikatakan Ted kemarin…, _

"_Tentu saja __**SHOTA**__~, mereka'kan teman SDmu juga bodoh! Rin juga sahabatmu daridulu kan?" _

Aku akan melupakan bagian **Shota, **tapi sekarang yang membuatku penasaran adalah bagian terakhir kata-katanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" Kata Rin tiba-tiba sembari menyingkirkan kantong es yang tadinya ia pegang di hidungku.

"Karena aku ingin tau saja?" Jawabku.

"Kalo begitu tak usah tau saja." Sahut Rin.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh tau?"

"Karena itu tak penting."

"Bagaimana itu bisa tak penting?"

"Bagaimana itu bisa penting?"

"Rin, aku yang bertanya disini dan kau yang menjawab."

"Len, kenapa kau ingin sekali tau?"

"Hanya penasaran saja."

"Kalo begitu jangan penasaran."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena.." Kata-kata Rin terputus. Rin menundukan kepalanya.

_Karena?_

_Apa Rin? _

Rin mengangkat kepalanya. "Itu tak penting."

Dan kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Aku hanya dapat memandang Rin dari atas kasur.

Kemudian aku mendengar isak tangis diikuti dengan "**Bodoh!**"

Dan dengan itu aku berjalan ke kamar mandi.

**Rin's POV**

Menatap diriku dikaca, akupun menghela nafas. Kedua tanganku mencengkram pinggir wastafel.

Pikiranku melayang ke pertanyaaan Len barusan, sebelum aku meninggalkannya.

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena.." _

Akupun memejamkan mataku.

"Karena.."

_Kita sahabat.._

_Tapi kau tak ingat.. _

"Kau tak ingat Len, kau tak ingat. " Bisikku pada diriku sendiri.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan menatap diriku di cermin.

"Semua.. berubah'kan?" Kataku pada diri sendiri.

Aku tersenyum tipis pada refleksiku di cermin.

_Semua berubah, Ia tak akan ingat padaku. Temannya. Sahabatnya._

_Ia pasti akan menemukan gadis yang lebih baik dariku. _

_Gadis yang tak akan mencelakannya._

"Kenapa…"

_Gadis yang akan selalu menyayanginya._

"**BODOH!**"

_Gadis yang akan selalu disisinya.._

_Gadis ya—_

"Rin?"

Seketika aku memutar kepalaku ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati Len berdiri disana.

"Rin?" Seru Len lagi selagi berjalan ke arahku.

_Tolong.., jangan kesini.._

_Aku mohon.., aku bisa jatuh sekarang juga kalo kau berjalan kesini.._

"Apa?" Tanyaku pada Len yang sudah berdiri beberapa langkah dariku.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kenapa.." Perlahan tangan Len menyentuh pipiku. Tangan yang besar dan hangat. Tangan Len mengusap-usap pipiku.

"Kau menangis?"

Akupun menatap Len dengan heran.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ti-"

"Ya, kau menangis Rin!" Potong Len.

Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipiku dan mengusapnya.

"Aku tidak.." Aku berbohong.

Aku dapat merasakan air mataku mengalir dengan deras sekarang. Menuruni pipiku, tapi berhenti ditangan Len.

Perlahan aku menatap Len. Len juga menatapku. Wajahnya penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Rin…" Ucap Len dengan pelan dan halus.

Len memegang wajahku dan membuatku menatapnya dimata.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Len padaku.

Aku dapat merasakan jantungku berhenti berdebar dan nafasku tercekat saat itu juga.

_Ya, aku menyukaimu.._

_Tapi…, ini tidak benar.._ _jadi.. maafkan aku.._

"Tidak.." Jawabku, mengalihkan pandanganku dari mata Len. Tapi, Len dengan sikap membuatku memandang matanya lagi.

"Jujur.." Kata Len lagi dengan nada suara dan wajah yang lebih serius.

"Aku tidak menyuka-" Kata-kataku terpotong oleh Len yang mendorongku ke tembok dan juga menggengam kedua pergelanggan tanganku dengan erat.

"Rin.."

Aku menatap Len yang berada di depanku, hanya berjarak kurang dari 1 cm. Wajah Len sangat serius.

Aku dapat merasakan nafas Len yang hangat di wajahku.

"A…. ak… aku.."

"Cium aku."

Mataku melebar saat itu juga.

"Ha?"

"Cium aku…, aku ingin tau kebenaran.. darimu"

_Kebenaran?_

"A..ku.."

Kata- kata yang ingin kuucapkan terputus dan terpatah-patah.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu berada disampin telingaku. Membuatku merasa geli dan risih.

"Aku cinta denganmu.., apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama?" Itulah yang kudengar dari mulut Len yang berada disamping telingaku.

"A…ku.."

Saat aku akan menjawab lagi, leherku serasa dijilat.

"A..ha…aha.. Le—n..aaah!" Geramku, sementara Len terus menjilat leherku dan menggigitnya di beberapa tempat.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Rin?" Tanya Len lagi sembari terus menjilat leherku.

"Aku.. ti.." Dan Len menggigit leherku lagi. "Ahh!"

"Tolong jujur.." Kata Len sebelum menjilat leherku lagi.

Len menjilat leherku dari kanan kemudian ketengah.

"Ah…Le..Len…" Akupun memejamkan mataku. Tak bisa menahan sensi yang mengalir didalam tubuhku.

"Rin.."

Len kemudian menjilat bagian kiri leherku.

"Cium aku.. Rin.." Kata Len tepat ditelinga kiriku.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan menatap Len yang sudah tak menjilat leherku lagi.

"Cium aku Rin.."

Jantungku berdebar kencang..

Perlahan aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke arah Len, untuk menciumnya.

Aku tak tau.. kenapa aku menolak Len. Kenapa aku sekarang mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya.

Kenapa…

Kenapa…..

Kenapa?

Baru saja bibirku bertemu dengan bibir Len, aku mendengar suara barang yang jatuh. Mataku dengan cepat melebar.

Akupun mencoba melihat siapa atau apa yang menjatuhkan barang. Dan aku melihat **Teto.**

"Oopps.." Kata Teto sambil mengambil langkah mundur.

"Maaf telah menggangu kalian.." Dan Tetopun pergi.

Aku hanya bisa mematung.

Kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu. Len memintaku untuk menciumnya, tapi karena aku tak ingin, ia mulai menjilat leherku dan bilang ia cinta padaku, lalu akhirnya aku menyerah dan aku…, dengan cepat aku menyadari apa hampir saja kulakukan. Sekarang aku sadar kalo Len masih berada didepanku, dan masih memegang erat kedua pergelangan tanganku.

_.._

_Oh, DAMN!

* * *

_

In-Chan : Bwahahah~ Finiiishh! XDD maaf update yang lama minna.. saia kena author block..

Len : Nih, cerita kagak selesai-selesai! Kapan selesai nih?

In-Chan : Ahh! DIEM!

Rin : ….? Emm..?

In-Chan : ?

Len : Parah.

In-Chan : DIEEM!

Rin : R..&R… please..

In-Chan : ? Rinrin?

Len : Bagus.. sekarang dia blank lagi..R&R please~

In-Chan : R&R please! DAN CERITA INI AKAN TERUS BERLANJUT! XD


	20. Chapter 19 : Where's she? : Day 2 Part 2

R&R reply~

Cozartcz : YOSH UPDATE! XDD eh? Makasih! CX

Ruuya : Busset? Polos? O,,,O Oke saia lanjutkan! CX

Rii-kun senpai : masa' sih? *smirk* CX pingin sih.., tapi gak beraniii! DX XDDDD

Hikari-chan : Eh? Mau lagi! O..O XDDD YOSH! UPDATE! CXXX

Kurara-san : My..*shot* CX Yay! XD iya nih~ ;D

Yachan20 : Oke.. Yay! CX

Hiyouyo29 : Makasih! Eh? Lenlen imut yah? X333

**Thanks for all the supports

* * *

**

In-Chan : Hihiihi~ Hi minnaaa~ XD

Len : Masih hidup lu author sarap?

In-Chan : Ya masihlah =="

Rin : …

In-Chan : Rinrin?

Rin : Kapan..

In-Chan : Eh?

Len : Dia blank lagi.. ==

In-Chan : Oh….

In-Chan : **DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

Disclaimer : In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid tapi~~Ia memiliki cerita yang sedang kalian baca ini~

Nb : OC akan dataaaanng! XD

* * *

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Way For Love © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**_

**Len's POV**

20.19 p.m.

"RIN HILANG!" Seruku saat memasuki kamar Ted dan Teto. Yah, sebenarnya aku membukanya secara tidak manusiawi..

Ted dan Teto memandangku dengan tampang _shock_. Sampai Teto..,

"APA?"

Dan ia berlari kearahku dengan sangat cepat dan..

"ACK!" Seruku saat Teto mengangkatku dengan memegang bagian kerah dari kemeja yang kupakai.

"Kemana RIN? **KEMANA?**" Tanya Teto dengan men _death glare _ku.

"A—aku tak tau!" Jawabku dengan susah payah.

"Teto, Len.."

Akupun menatap asal suara juga Teto yang agak melonggarkan cengkramannya.

"Kenapa kita tak menelepon ponselnya?" Kata Ted padaku dan Teto dengan tenang.

Aku diam.

_Kenapa aku tak kepikiran?_

Seketika, Teto melepaskan cengkramannya dariku.

_Akhirnya! UDARA!_

Akupun menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Ide yang bagus Ted!" Seru Teto.

Setelah nafasku stabil aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari dalam saku celanaku.

Dengan cepat aku membuka _flap _ponselku dan membuka kontak.

_R…_

Menggulir anak panah ke bawah.

_Ri…_

_Tidak ada?_

Akupun mengangkat alisku dan berhenti sebentar.

_Oh, ya.. Aku belum pernah meminta nomer ponsel Rin!_

_BODOH!_

Aku memukul dahiku karena aku bodoh sekali. Kenapa aku tak pernah meminta nomer ponsel Rin?

_**Grrr! LEN KAU BODOH!**_

Bentakku pada diri sendiri.

Selama aku mengejarnya, membuatnya tinggal di apartemenku dan sekamar dengannya, kenapa? Kenapa? **KENAPA AKU TAK PERNAH MEMINTA NOMER PONSELNYA?**

"Ah! Rin?"

Dengan cepat aku menatap Teto.

_Rin?_

_Teto bisa menghubungi Rin?_

"Kau dimana? Hah? Eh? Tunggu dulu! Ri.."

Seketika, Teto langsung menatapku dengan pandangan sadis.

_Mmm.. Keliatannya aku dalam bahaya?_

"Akh! Ini pasti salahmu Len! Gara-gara tadi siang kau mencium Rin seperti itu!" Bentak Teto padaku yang secara instant membuat wajahku memerah.

_Oh, God…_

_I'm dead..

* * *

_

**Day : 2 (Part 2)**

**Title : Beer and Past? What's the connection anyway? **

**Event : Remember it DUMB HEAD!

* * *

**

**Rin's POV**

Udara yang sejuk, suara ombak yang merdu. Ini cukup untuk membuatku tenang _biasanya_, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak?

Aku salahkan semuanya ke **Len.**

Dia yang membuatku gelisah.

Dia yang membuatku merasa bersalah.

Dia yang membuatku jadi jatuh cinta pada dia, **SEJAK KAMI BERUMUR 9 TAHUN!**

Dia..

Dia….

DIA….

Tapi, aku tak bisa menyalahkannya juga.

_Aku yang salah.._

_Dia yang menjadi korban.._

_Jika kecelakan itu tak pernah terjadi…_

Perlahan aku berhenti dan berdiri tepat didepan air yang menyentuh bibir pantai.

Melepaskan sandal yang kupakai, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju air tsb.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Menikmati udara malam yang membelai wajahku, sampai ponselku berdering..

'_Natto.. Natto.._'

Aku menggeram.

_Siapa yang menelponku?_

Tanyaku sembari membuka _flap_ ponselku, tanpa menghiraukan ID penelponnya.

"Halo?" Ucapku dengan ketus. Aku dalam keadaan sebal, jadi terima saja kalo suaraku terdengar tak bersahabat.

"Ah! Rin?" Balas yang diseberang sana. Teto.

"Ya, Teto?"

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Teto padaku. Nada suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak dimana-mana."

"Hah?"

"Sudah ya Teto.." Kataku sebelum menutup ponselku dan memasukannya kedalam saku celana pendek yang kupakai.

Aku bahkan tak ingin mendengar balasan dari apa yang kuucapkan tadi.

Menghembuskan nafas, akupun mencoba menyanyikan sesuatu.

_Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto_

_dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"_

_dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai_

_sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu_

Aku…

_ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi_

_hitori de nokosareta_

_kiseki no robotto wa negau_

_shiritai ano hito ga_

_inochi no owari made_

_watashi ni tsukutteta_

_"kokoro"_

Aku tau ini bukan lagu yang tepat untuk kondisi batinku yang sekarang.

Tapi ini menenangkanku.

_ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki_

_nazeka namida ga tomaranai..._

_naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou_

_kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"?_

_fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi_

_watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o_

_fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi_

_watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o_

_fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi_

_nande fukaku setsunai...?_

Hati memang misterikan?

Bagiku, ya.

_ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o_

_kitto hitori wa sabishii_

_sou, ano hi, ano toki_

_subete no kioku ni yadoru "kokoro" ga afuredasu_

_ima ieru hontou no kotoba_

_sasageru anata ni_

Kata-kataku…

Kata-kata dari hatiku..

_arigatou... kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete_

_arigatou... isshoni sugoseta hibi o_

_arigatou... anata ga watashi ni kureta subete_

_arigatou... eien ni utau_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Menatap laut yang membentang didepanku.

Teringat akan masa laluku tentang lagu ini…, air mata menetes dari mataku menuruni pipiku.

Lagu ini merupakan salah satu lagu yang menjadi duetku dengan Len saat kami kecil.

Kami yang membuat lagu ini. _Kokoro _dan _Kokoro Kiseki._

_Aku dan Len._

_Rin dan Len. Kami yang membuat lagu itu. Kami yang menyanyikannya. Bersama. Saat kami.. kecil._

Dulu, ibu-ibu kami suka sekali mendandani kami dan membuat kami bernyanyi bersama. Kadang kami berakhir membuat video klip sendiri.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Masa lalu ?"

"_SUGOI!_" Seru seseorang dari belakangku diikuti dengan tepuk tangan.

Dengan cepat aku memutar badanku dan aku mendapati seorang gadis berambut biru yang panjangnya mencapai pinggangnya sedang bertepuk tangan dengan kerasnya (byaku-chan! Asayaki Yukina nih! XD) dan dibelakang gadis itu ada 2 orang lain. Aku mengenali mereka.

"Yukina-chan? Hotori-chan? Hinamori-kun?" Seruku dengan nada kurang yakin. (Yak, sesuai pesanan, saia munculkan OC nya Amu-senpai dan byaku-chan! XD)

Dengan cepat gadis itu menjawab.

"Yap! Ini kami! Halo Rin!"

**Len's POV**

"Diam dan dengarkan **SHOTA!**" Bentak Teto padaku sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Halo semua, dan selamat datang di waktu introgasi Ted dan Teto yang bintang tamunya adalah aku, Len Kagamine yang duduk di kursi **sambil DIIKAT!**

Kau bertanya kenapa aku diintrogasi dan diikat?

Mana aku tau!

Tiba-tiba saja, Ted dan Teto menatap satu sama lain dan menyingrai selanjutnya yang ku tau, aku sudah diikat seperti ini sekarang.

Baik, kembali ke keadaan.

"Jadi apa kau menyukai Rin?" Tany Teto padaku.

Aku berpikir sebentar dan mengangguk. Dan..

**SMACK!**

"AOW! Untuk apa itu?" Tanyaku pada Teto sambil menahan rasa sakit dikepalaku.

"Kau tak menyukai ataupun mencintai Rin!" Balas Teto.

"Tapi aku SUKA DENGAN RIN! Baik, buat itu jadi CINTA!" Teriakku pada Teto.

Kenapa Cintaku pada Rin diragukan?

"Hmph!"

TIba-tiba Ted datang dengan…_cambuk?_

"Hai, kawan.. katakan… "

Aku menelan ludah. Ted menjadi **sadis…**

"Sejak kapan kau mencintai Rin?"

"Sejak bertemu dengannya di SMA..?"

Ted mengangkat alisnya.

"Hah? Bukannya kalian sahabat sejak lahir?" Tanya Ted padaku.

Sekarang giliranku untuk mengangkat alisku.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku baru mengenal Rin tahun ini, sobat!" Seruku pada Ted yang keliatannya kebingungan.

Jujur saja, aku saja sekarang bingung.

_Bukannya kalian sahabat sejak lahir?_

Oke, itu baru.. kemarin Ted bilang aku sahabat Rin, dan sekarang ia bilang kami sahabat sejak… **lahir?**

"Apa maksudmu? Kau.. maksudku Kalian berdua selalu bersama seperti anak kembar sejak aku dan Teto mengenal kalian dan.."

"Whoa! Tunggu sebentar! Apa maksudmu? Sejak kapan aku mengenal Rin?"

"Sejak kalian lahir?"

"Mana mungkin? Aku tak ingat pernah bertemu Rin sebelum in-…"

"**OKE BERHENTI!**" Teriak Teto.

Aku dan Ted menatap Teto dengan kaget.

**Ted's POV**

"Ted, kau ingat 6 tahun yang lalu saat kita bertemu Rin di Amerika?" Tanya Teto padaku secara tiba-tiba.

Aku coba mengingat-ingat. Akupun mengangguk.

"Mm.. ya? Kenapa?"

"Mungkin kau tak pernah tau diberi tau Rin, tapi aku diberi tau."

Aku mengangkat alisku lagi.

"Hah?"

"Rin pernah memberi tauku kalo…" Kata-kata Teto terhenti sebentar, ia melirik Len dan Len melirik Teto.

Ada apa ini?

Rin memberitahu Teto apa?

"Len kecelakaan dan lupa ingatan." Lanjut Teto.

"Apa?"

**Len's POV**

"Tunggu sebentar! Bagaimana Rin tau?" Tanyaku pada Teto.

Tetopun menatapku. Tatapan yang diberikan Teto padaku sangatlah dingin.

"Karena…., **DIA DAN KAU! SAHABAT!**" Balas Teto.

Aku mematung.

_Aku dan Rin sahabat..?_

_Tapi… kenapa aku tak ingat Rin sama sekali?_

Lalu aku teringat sesuatu.

_1 hal yang tak bisa kuingat… seberapa inginnya aku untuk ingat adalah.. Rin?_

Aku mencoba menyambungkan kejadian yang terjadi setelah aku mengenal Rin pada musim semi tahun ini.

Mataku melebar saat aku menyadari sesuatu.

_Ia mengejekku dengan sebutan shota karena ia sahabatku?_

_Ia tau makanan favoritku karena ia sahabatku?_

_Ia tak pernah memanggilku dengan nama keluarga karena.. kami sahabat?_

_Kami sahabat?_

"Sahabat….?" Kata-kataku terdengar seperti bisikan ditelingaku.

"Ukh.. kau tau Len?" Ucap Teto tiba-tiba. Akupun mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Teto.

"Apa?"

Seketika Teto melepaskanku dari kursi yang sudah kududuki lebih dari 30 menit?

"Kau menyebalkan.."

"Hah?" Seruku saat tali-tali yang tadinya mengikatku terlepas.

"Bangun dan CEPAT CARI RIN!" Bentak Teto. Kemudian Ted mengangkatku dan melemparku keluar dari kamar mereka.

"_Oow!_" Seruku saat badanku mencium (?) lantai.

**Rin's POV**

"Oh, dan kau ingat saat kita kelas 5?"

"Ah! Pasti yang kejadian itu'kan?" Balasku pada Yukina-chan.

Kami sedang mengobrol disebuah bar tak jauh dari hotel yang menjadi tempat menginapku.

Sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu mereka dan mereka tak berubah.

"Yap!" Sahut Yukina sebelum meneguk gelas minumannya.

Akupun mengikuti Yukina, dengan cepat aku meneguk gelas minumanku.

"Wow! Rin juga suka mabuk?" Tanya Hinamori-kun tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya diam saja dan menatapnya dengan tersenyum tipis.

Aku sebenarnya tidak suka mabuk.

**HELL!**

Aku bahkan masih dibawah umur untuk mabuk.

Ah, tapi siapa peduli? Aku? Tidak untuk kali ini!

Aku sedang ingin bersenang-senang!

Aku ingin menikmati momenku bersama kawan lama!

Dan aku ingin…. Menenangkan diri?

"Oh, ayolah Hinamori! Jangan kacaukan malam ini!" Kata Hotori tiba-tiba.

Sekali lagi aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan meneguk minumanku lagi.

**Len's POV **(bah, saia nggantinya cepet-cepet nih! Maaaf! DX)

Dengan cepat aku berlari keluar dari gedung hotel yang menjadi tempat menginapku.

"Dammit!" Kataku pada diri sendiri.

_Kemana kau Rin?_

_Dimana kau?_

Pikirku dengan cemas dan gelisah.

Yang penting sekarang adalah menemukan Rin.

00.08

Itulah waktu yang ditunjukan di ponselku saat aku membukanya.

Sudah hampir 2 jam aku mencoba mencari Rin kemana-mana, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Kemana Rin?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas dibenakku.

Dengan cepat aku membuka kontak dan mencari nama Rin, sampai aku ingat kalo aku tak punya nomer ponsel Rin.

_Damn!_

_Kenapa tadi aku tak minta Teto?_

Kataku dalam hati. Ini menyebalkan.

Akupun berlari lagi.

Tanpa tujuan, sampai aku bertemu dengan segerombol orang. Jumlah mereka hanya 4 orang.

1 laki-laki dan 3 perempuan.

Laki-laki dan 2 perempuan yang lain tidak kelihatan mabuk, tapi 1 perempuan _keliahatan sangat mabuk._

Yang menarik perhatianku adalah orang yang dibopong oleh ketiga orang lainnya.

Orang itu berambut _honey blond, _jika aku benar. Disini gelap karena sudah malam.

Dengan seksama aku memperhatikan lagi.

Orang itu juga memakai kemeja biru dan juga celana pendek sebatas pahanya, serta ia juga memakai… Pita?

Segera aku menyadari siapa orang itu.

"Rin!" Teriakku sembari berlari mendekati gerombolan orang yang membopong Rin.

Saat aku berteriak seperti tadi, gerombolan itu berhenti.

Semakin dekat.., semakin dekat.

Dan

"Len?"

Akupun berhenti.

_Mereka mengenalku?_

Perlahan aku mulai berjalan bukan berlari lagi kearah gerombolan itu.

"Umm..?"

Dengan segera aku mengenali mereka.

"Hinamori?" Kataku dengan ragu.

"Hai! Apa kabar?" Sapa Hinamori padaku.

"Uh.. baik.. jadi apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanyaku sembari melirik Rin yang dibopong oleh gadis berambut biru yang seingatku namanya… Yukina?

"Ah, tadi kami habis minum-minum, kami bertiga tidak mabuk, hanya saja.."

Ia melirik Rin. Akupun juga melirik Rin.

"Seperti yang kau lihat.. Rin mabuk." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi kami sudah berusaha mencegahnya untuk mabuk dan ia membantah.." Tambah Yukina.

"Uh.. baik.. jadi boleh kubawa Rin?" Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Kau tau dimana dia menginap?"

"Mmm.., dia menginap dihotel yang sama denganku.." Jawabku dengan cepat. _Dan juga kamar dan kasur yang sama _pikirku.

"Baiklah, kami tau kami bisa mempercayaimu~" Kata mmm.. Hotori?

"Dia sahabatmu sejak kecilkan? Aku yakin kau tak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh." Tambahnya lagi.

Dengan perlahan Yukina menyerahkan Rin padaku dan akupun menggendongnya dengan _bridal style._

"Baiklah kalo begitu.. kami kembali ke hotel kami, oke?" Ucap Yukina sebelum pergi bersama Hotori dan Hinamori.

Akupun mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke arah hotel kami.

01.30

Perlahan aku meletakkan Rin diatas kasur.

Kemudian aku menatap Rin yang masih tidur daritadi karena mabuk dari pinggir kasur.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu membuatku terkejut. Rin bangun!

"Mmmm…."

Rin mulai membuka matanya, dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya.

"…en?" Ucap Rin yang masih mabuk, bahkan sekarang saja aku masih bisa merasakan bau alcohol yang kuat darinya.

"Ya?" Jawabku dengan hati-hati, mendekatkan tubuhku ke arah Rin.

Seketika Rin melingkarkan tangannya keleherku dan menarikku dalam pelukan.

"Wha-" Seruku saat itu juga.

..

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

_Ba-thump! Ba-thump!_

_Suara jantung Rin._

Pikirku dalam hati sembari mendengarkan detak jantung Rin yang merangkulku.

_Suara yang menenangkan.., tapi.. SEBENTAR!_

_Jangan bilang kalo kepalaku ada di.._

_Ack!_

Dengan cepat aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Rin yang matanya terbuka.

"Rin! Lepaskan aku!" Kataku pada Rin yang mabuk.

Bukannya ia melepaskanku, ia malah… menciumku?

HEI! ITU TUGASKU!(tugas darimane Len? =="")

Rin menciumku dengan bernafsu?

Mataku melebar seketika.

Rin menjilat bibir bagian bawahku, meminta jalan masuk. Akupun membuka mulutku sedikit dan Rin memasukan lidahnya.

_Ukh.. alcohol.._

Aku melingkarkan tanganku dipinggang Rin. Dan Rin menarik kepalaku ke arahnya supaya ciuman kami lebih dalam.

Dengan cepat aku menelusuri tiap inchi bagian mulut Rin, dan Rin juga menelusuri mulutku.

Lidah kami bertemu dan saling menyerang. (Kyaaa! Apa ya-yang sa—saia tulis? O/O…. *faint*)

Aku dapat merasakan Rin bermain dengan rambutku dan kemudian melepaskan kuciranku.

Lalu, Rin melepaskan ciuman kami.

Dengan nafas yang agak terengah-engah, aku menatap Rin yang menatapku juga dengan mata mengantuk yang _smekxi?_ Yah, itu menuurutku.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku sedikit memanas.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa badanku didorong dan hal berikutnya yang kutahu, Rin diatasku, mendudukiku diperut dan aku dibawahnya.

"Rin?"

Perlahan Rin mencondongkan badannya kearah wajahku.

Badan Rin menempel dibadanku seraya wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajahku. Aku dapat merasakan _Um.. kau tau'kan? Yang biasa dibilang.. flat? _

"Rin?"

"Len.."

O-ou.. apa yang akan dilakukan Rin yang mabuk padaku?

Tiba-tiba saja kancing bajuku terbuka satu persatu.

_Seperti pertanyaanku baru saja terjawab._

"Rin?"

Aku mendapati Rin membuka kancing bajuku satu persatu dan sekarang sudah sampai di kancing nomer 4, padahal kancing bajuku hanya ada.. 8?

Ini tak bagus! Aku harus menghentikan Rin.

"Rin! Berhenti!"

Kancing ke-6.

"Rin!"

Rin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Seulas senyum terukir disana.

"Kenapa? Kau tak ingin melakukannya?" Tanya Rin.

"Rin!" Teriakku lagi saat ia akan membuka kancing yang ke-7.

Kali ini Rin tak menghiraukanku.

Dengan kesal, aku menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rind an mendorong Rin bagian kasur yang lain dan aku berada diatasnya.

"Rin.."

"…"

"…."

"Kau tak mencintaiku Len?" Tanya Rin tiba-tiba. Matanya berbinar-binar.

Aku tak menyangka Rin akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku mencintaimu.., Len.."

Dan juga tak menyangka ia akan berkata seperti ini.

Akupun hanya bisa mematung dan menatap Rin. "Len? Kau tak mencintaiku?"

Aku menatapnya dengan seksama, mencoba meyakinkan diriku kalo ini Rin.

"Aku cinta kau.. tapi.."

(busset dah! NI cliché amat!)

"Tapi..?"

"Ini tak benar.."

"Apa yang tidak benar Len? Aku cinta kau dan Kau mencintaiku.. walopun aku tau ini salah.."

"Hah?"

Aku akui, untuk orang mabuk Rin bicara terlalu **normal.**

"Cium aku..Len.. cium aku.." Pinta Rin padaku. Dan ini yang pertama kalinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku langsung menempelkan bibirku pada bibir Rin.

Rin balas menciumku. Aku menjilat bagian bawah bibir Rin, meminta jalan masuk. Rinpun memberikannya dengan cepat.

Aku menelusuri mulut Rin sekali lagi.

Perlahan aku melepaskan genggamanku di pergelangan tangan Rin, dan lalu tanganku turun kesamping badan Rin, keperutnya, kedadanya. (OMG! O\\\\\…\\\\\O)

Dan terakhir di pahanya. Perlahan tapi pasti tanganku semakin naik ke paha Rin sementara kami berciuman.

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari apa yang akan kulakukan.

_Aku hampir melakukan 'itu' dengan Rin_.

Dengan cepat aku melepaskan ciuman kami dan menjauhkan diriku dari Rin.

Aku segera berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mengunci diriku disana.

Menatap diriku dicermin.

Penampilanku kacau. Rambutku terurai, kemejaku terbuka sampai perut dan juga lusuh.

_Aku hampir saja melakukannya dengan Rin.._

Pikirku sembari terus menatap cermin. Menatap refleksiku dicermin.

_Aku tak ingin melakukannya seperti aku melakukannya dengan perempuan lain.._

_Aku tak mau memperlakukan Rin seperti itu.._

_Aku tak ingin ia kesakitan atau sakit hati.._

_Aku mencintainya..

* * *

_

In-Chan : *melonggo* A—apa.. yang.. barusan… sa-saia.. tu—tu—tul—tulis-?

Len & Rin : ANAK MESUM!

In-Chan : Huaa! DX

In-Chan : OC-OC telah masuk sesuai pesanan.. maafkan saia karena keterlambatan memasukan OC byaku-chan dan Amu-senpai.. *bow*

Len : EH! LU!

In-Chan : Apa?

Rin : *Bawa Roadroller* **ROAD AND ROLL! **

In-Chan : EPPPPPP!*kabur*

Len : R&R please! XD

Rin : R&R please~ orange?

In-Chan : R&R! XD Cerita ini hampir komplit! XD


	21. Chapter 20 : Onsen Time! : Day 3

R&R Reply~

Ruuya : Ehehe.. eto..*headbang* *_waduh_* Huaaa! AMPUN! DX *sweat drops* OKE! XDD

Amu-senpai : X3 Karena..*stare Len* ngapa Len? Wha? Ma-makasih.. CX mm.. mungkin kl sempet.. ^^"" *dihajar* YOSH! XDD

Kurara-san : Eh? HUE! O..O Gak kok.. (nb : saia bahkan ampe sembah sujud pas nulis ini, sa-saia.. mau pingsan pula *fainted*) Thanks! YOSH! XDD

Hikari-chan : Ehehe.. iya nih..TTATT , eheheh.. ma-makasih.. saia jadi tersadjung~ (baca : tersajung / tersandung[plesetan]) Yaaa~ YOSH! CX

AkaiChouNoKoe : Eh? A-ampun! X33 gpp.. OKE! XDD

Cozartcz : Makasih! Sama-sama! XD YOSH! XDD

Byaku-chan : Sama-sama! Maaf yah lama… abis nempatinnya itu lho.. TTATT ,Arigatou~ ^^.. UPDATE! XDD

Aka-chan : Eh? Makasih! X33 saia tersandjuuuung sekalliii~! XD terharu nih.. TTATT YOSH!UPDATE! XD

Seseorang (saia g tw.. soalnya namanya 'Lanjutin lagi dong fic nya' jd gini aja yah? :D) : Makasih?

[Len : Eh? Apa salahku? Tak berdosa yang disini! Tuh author sarap yg bikin nih crita salahin!*kabur*

Saia : Eh? Maksud loe LEN! BALIK KAGAK LU!*ngejar pake traktor*]

Miracle : Makasih! Ehehehe.. iya sih.. makanya Len berhenti ditengah jalan~ X33 YOSH! UPDATEEE! XDD

**-Thanks for the supports-

* * *

**

In-Chan : Sa—saia-...

Len : Ngomong apa sih tuh anak?

Rin : Teong..

In-Chan : LenLen! Rinrin! Saia-sa-asaia-a—a- telah menu-nu-lis.. a—

Len : Patah-patah mulu kata-kata lu! Gagap?

Rin : Goyang patah-patah?

In-Chan : *Face palm* SHOT ME!

Len : ...?

Rin : Um..

In-Chan : DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer : In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid tapi~~Ia memiliki cerita yang sedang kalian baca ini~

* * *

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Way For Love © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**_

**Rin's POV**

Kasur yang berantakan, udara yang lembab, bau sake dan juga punggung seseorang. Itulah hal yang pertama kali kulihat dan kucium.

Perlahan mataku terbuka dengan lemas. Badanku terasa tak bertenaga dan lunglai.

Aku menatap apa yang ada didepanku. Sebuah punggung. Akupun menyadari punggung milik siapa itu.

Ya, hanya satu dan satu, **Len.**

_Eh?_

Itulah kata pertama yang muncul dari diriku saat aku menyadari kalo aku ada dikamar hotelku. Bukan di bar lagi.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Aku pikir aku ada di bar bersama Yukina-chan, Hotori-chan dan Hinamori-kun.._

_Tapi kenapa aku sudah disini?_

_Aku kan belum memberitahu mereka hotel yang ku jadikan tempat inap.._

Banyak pertanyaan berlalu lalang dikepalaku dan akupun memutar otak untuk mencari jawabannya.

_Bagaimana aku bisa disini?_

.

.

.

.

.

_Apa aku memberitahu mereka tanpa sadar?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Atau Teto bertemu dengan mereka?_

_Atau... atau.. atau.. mmmm..._

Terlalu banyak jawaban untuk satu pertanyaan. Dan karena itu aku memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan itu.

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku dan kemudian bangkit dari kasur dengan badan masih lunglai.

Mengusap kedua mataku untuk mendapatkan pandangan yang lebih jelas. Segera pandanganku secara reflek tertuju pada Len yang tertidur.

_Waktunya untuk mandi!_

Kataku pada diri sendiri.

Kemudian aku mengambil handuk dan alat mandiku dan melesat ke kamar mandi. Aku tak mau keluar dan bertemu dengan anak **SHOTA **ini hanya dibalut handuk. Bisa-bisa aku diapa-apakan nanti. (Kalo saja kau tau apa yang hampir kau lakukan Rinrin... *face palm*)

**Len's POV**

"_Ri-rin?" _

_Aku menatap Rin dengan wajah ketakutan.__ Rin hanya memakai kemeja putih sebatas pahanya dan ia duduk dipangkuanku._

_Ia semakin mendekat.. semakin dekat.. dan... _

**THUD!**

"OW!" Seruku saat aku merasakan permukaan lantai yang dingin dan tentunya keras. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan bangkit dari posisi kurang enak tadi. Sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku yang berharga pakai sekali ini, aku meneliti kamar hotel ini.

_Hmm.. gordennya sudah terbuka yah?_

_Terus kasur bagian sana sudah kosong juga.._

Aku berhenti sejenak.

_Eh? Sebentar? APA!_

Dengan cepat aku merangkak naik ke kasur lagi untuk memastikan bahwa tempat itu kosong atau tidak. Dan.. **kosong..**

_Kemana Rin?_

Tanyaku pada diri sendiri sembari mencoba mengobrak-abrik kasur tak berdosa itu, tapi aku berhenti saat aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

_Bau jeruk.._

Itulah yang terlintas dikepalaku saat itu.

Akupun memutar kepalaku dan mendapati.. **Rin. **Hanya dibalut handuk dan juga... tampang yang.. se-seram?

_MATI AKU!_

_Habis sudah riwayatku sebagai seorang player.. oh, salah.. maksudku sebagai seorang manusia.. kalo player memang __**hampir **__usai.._

"Uh.. hi?" Kataku dengan gugup. "Kalo kau mau aku bisa menganggap ini tidak pernah terjadi da-"

"**LEN KAGAMINE!**"

**Rin's POV**

Aku sudah selesai mandi dan akan memakai bajuku sampai,

"Akh! Aku bodoh! Kenapa aku lupa bawa bajuku?" Kataku pada diri sendiri.

Dengan terpaksa dan kurang (baca : sangat GAK ) Ikhlas.., akupun membalut diriku dengan handuk dan berjalan ke kamar lagi untuk mengambil bajuku didalam koper.

_Aku harap anak itu belum bangun.._

Harapku di dalam hati.

Aku tak mau dilihat oleh player **SHOTA **dalam keadaan hanya dibalut handuk.

Perlahan aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, berjalan dengan hati-hati supaya kalo si Len masih tidur, ia tak akan mendengar langkah kakiku ini.

Tapi kawan, nasib berkata lain, dan aku benci itu!

Len duduk di atas kasur, dalam keadaan **bangun! BANGUN! **

**OH. BAGUS. SE. KALI. **

Dan pakaiannya juga acak-acakan. Apa dia habis berkencan lagi? Mungkin iya.

Aku menatap Len dengan pandangan _death glare _ku. Dan sepertinya ia sudah bisa membacanya, _bagus~.._

"Uh.. hi?" Ucap Len yang sepertinya agak takut. **HA!**

"Kalo kau mau aku bisa menganggap ini tidak pernah terjadi da-"

"**LEN KAGAMINE!**"

* * *

**Day : 3 **

**Title : Apologize DENIED!**

**Event : Onsen? Nu-uh Don't wanna! Teto!

* * *

**

**Len's POV**

"Hmmm... stiker yang bagus Len.." Kata Ted sambil memperhatikan dahiku yang ada cap berbentuk telapak tangannya.

Kau tau telapak tangan siapa? Ya, _Rin.._

Ia menamparku lagi, tapi bukan di pipi. Dan ini sama sakitnya.

Tapi kali ini bukan salahku! Aku hanya KORBAN! **KORBAAAN! **

"Ha..ha..ha.. lucu sekali _Teddy._" Balasku pada Ted.

"Itu memang lucu **Len.**" Kata Teto tiba-tiba dengan mulut penuh makanan. Wajahnya menatapku dengan serius dan tajam... _ouch._

Ada apa dengan Teto?

Apa ia masih marah tentang kejadian kemarin? Mungkin ...

"Er..."

"Oh, Len?" Seru Ted. Akupun memutar kepalaku dan menatap Ted yang duduknya disebelahku.

"Ya?"

"Dimana Rin?" Tanyanya padaku.

Aku kemudian berkata, "Ia marah padaku.." Dan Tetopun menatapku lebih **tajam lagi..** _ouch..ouch..ouc.. h.._

"Oh,.. kau penyebabnya lagi..? Aku kasian pada Rin, ya'kan Teto?"

"Wha—aku tidak melakukan ap-" Aku menghentikan kata-kataku dan menatap Teto.

Ia menganggukan kepalanya. "_Ya.. tuan SHOTA selalu membuat Rin menangis.._"

Ou-oh..

"Itu sakit.." Kataku pada mereka.

"Tapi tak se sakit Rin yang sudah kau lupakan lebih dari 7 tahun.. dan ia bahkan selalu 1 sekolah denganmu.." Ucap Teto dengan nada yang sebal kepadaku.

Aku tersentak. "Hah? Ia selalu?"

"Ya, **shota..** walaupun aku dan Rin terpisah jarak, kami selalu meng e-mail satu sama lain atau meng sms satu sama lain.." Balas Teto.

Aku menatap Ted. "Itu benar.." Kata Ted.

Aku menundukan kepalaku.

_Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat bersalah__..._

"Oh, ayolah kawan!" Kata Ted sembari menepuk punggungku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Teto.

"Kau tau, Teto?"

"Apa?" Sahut Teto dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku ingin tau.."

"Tentang?"

"Semua..." Aku tersenyum tipis, "Tentang Rin.."

_Ya, aku ingin tau.. _

_Aku ingin tau seperti apa kami dulu... sahabat seperti apa kami dulu.._

_Kenangan apa saja yang kami miliki dulu? Sedih? Manis? _

_Aku ingin tau.._

**Rin's POV**

From : Megurine Luka

To : Kamine Rin

Subject : Re : Apa kabar ?

_Aku baik-baik saja Rin! Dan jika kau bilang kalau kau akan pergi bersama Teto sebelumnya, aku tidak perlu panik seperti ibu yang kehilangan anaknya, kau tau? ;P_

_Dan kau tidur sekamar dengan Teto'kan?_

Aku tertawa saat membaca sms dari Luka.

_Ia panik sebegitunya? Pfftt! Hahahah!_

Yap! Yap! Aku sedang ber sms an dengan Luka. Sudah lama aku tak memberinya kabar apapun, dan aku juga belum mendengar apapun dari Luka.

Waktunya menggali! 8D

Hah? Oh? Ah~ aku belum lapaaar~

Lagipula.., ada anak itu, jadi tidak. Akh! Kenapa aku memikirkan anak itu? Lebih baik aku membalas Sms dari Luka saja!

From : Kamine Rin

To : Megurine Luka

Subject : Psstt~ ada apa?

_Haha! Yang benar? Ou.. kalo benar aku ter__sanjung~ ;P_

_Ya! XD_

_Hei, Luka~ jawab dengan jujur, kay?__ ;)_

_Kau suka dengan siapa? Apakah Natsu? Atau Ted mungkin? Atau Sora? Atau... siapa? C8_

Baik, aku harus berbohong di bagian 1 kamar dengan Teto. Apa? Ini lebih baik daripada jujur.

Ya, ya aku tau. Berbohong itu salah. Jadi? Tapi kawan~, kali ini aku memang harus **BER BO HO NG!**

Jika aku berkata, _Oh, tidak.. aku sekamar dengan Len, si player sekolah~ 8 DDD_

Maka Luka akan langsung kena serangan jantung..

Atau.. ia akan cepat-cepat terbang ke sini dan membawaku pulang, layaknya ibu yang _overprotective _kepada anaknya~

"Dan.. send." Kataku sembari menekan tombol send.

Aku memutar badanku dan berguling ke arah bagian kasur yang lainnya. Ke bagian kasur Len.

Kepalaku merasa nyaman di bantal yang di pakai Len.

_Bau pisang..?_

_Pfft.. _

Aku tertawa kecil.

_Sama seperti dulu.. bau anak itu memang seperti pisang.. entah mengapa... tapi.._

Aku tersenyum tipis.

_Aku menyukainya.._

Dan mulai memeluk bantal itu. Oke, aku tau.. tapi ah! Mumpung orangnya tidak ada jadi sst!

Tapi yah.., takdir dan situasi kadang memang kejam, momenku di rusak oleh suara ponselku yang berdering.

Dengan malas, aku membuka _flap _ponselku dengan jempolku dan membaca pesan yang masuk. Tentunya tanpa berpindah posisi.

From : Megurine Luka

To : Kamine Rin

Subject : Ha?

_Ah.. aku sudah bilang tidak jadi :P_

_Syukurlah.. kupikir kau tidur 1 kamar dengan laki-laki.._

_Eh?Emm.. tidak ada.. kenapa kau bertanya?_

Aku langsung _sweatdrops_ saat membaca kalimat kedua dari pesan yang kuterima.

_Untung.. untung.. ini Cuma sms ... _

From : Kamine Rin

To : Megurine Luka

Subject : Bha!

_Oh... ya sudah :'( _

_Aha! Luka! Kau pasti suka dengan seseorang! DAN ITU PASTI GAKUPO –SENSEI KAN!_

Akupun mengirim pesan itu.

From : Megurine Luka

To : Kamine Rin

Subject :...?

_..._

_..._

_Dari mana kau tau?_

From : Kamine Rin

To : Megurine Luka 

Subject : Benar?

_Aku benar? _

_..._

_..._

_APA! LUKA!_

From : Megurine Luka 

To : Kamine Rin

Subject : 

...

_Kau hanya menebak?_

_..._

...

From : Kamine Rin

To : Megurine Luka

Subject : none

_Well, duh!_

_Tapi masa' kau suka dengan GURU FREAK ITU!_

From : Megurine Luka 

To : Kamine Rin 

Subject : none

_Oh.._

_Jangan panggil dia seperti itu! Aku mungkin tak menunjukkannya Rinny, tapi aku itu sayang dengannya, dan ia juga.._

From : Kamine Rin

To : Megurine Luka

Subject : none

_:o_

_Tsundere? _

_Wha—what? Jangan bilang hubunganmu itu Murid dan guru! Kau tau dia bisa dikeluarkan jika sampai ketauan kan?_

_Dan itu tak bagus.._

From : Megurine Luka 

To : Kamine Rin 

Subject : none

_:\_

_Yap. Karena itu aku tak menunjukkannya.._

_Dan soal selama ini aku di perpustakaan terus em.. itu untuk.._

From : Kamine Rin

To : Megurine Luka

Subject : none

_Ohhh_

_Dia selamat. Bah! Guru! :p_

_Menemuinya? __ itu kejam.. selama ini aku digantikan samurai Freak pula.._

From : Megurine Luka 

To : Kamine Rin 

Subject : none

_==""_

_Ya, __**Rinny..**_

From : Kamine Rin

To : Megurine Luka

Subject : none

_[=...=] beepp.. beeep.._

_Yaya. Ya.. maaf : (_

"Rin?" Seru seseorang kepadaku.

Dengan cepat aku memutar kepalaku dan mendapati Teto berdiri di ambang pintu kamar hotelku.

"Teto?" Sahutku sembari menutup _flap _ponselku dan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Malam ini kita ke Onsen yang ada di hotel ini."

"Eh?"

"Jam 7, ok?"

Akupun mengangguk. "Oh, dan onsen itu sudah ku sewa untuk kita berempat."

Aku mengangkat alisku.

"Ber empat?" Kataku mengulangi kata-kata Teto barusan.

"Ya, berempat. Kau, aku, Ted dan Len. Bukannya itu jelas?" Balasnya sembari kedua tangannya mengepal di samping pinggulnya.

"Uh.. ya?"

"Bagus, kalo begitu aku tinggal dulu.." Kata Teto sebelum membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu, tapi ia berhenti sebentar dan menatapku lagi.

"Dan oh, Rin? Siapkan baju renang untuk onsen nanti malam." Tambah Teto. Aku makin bingung.

"Hah? Lha?" Seruku dengan nada yang bingung.

"Onsennya campuran.."

Mataku melebar seketika.

**WHAT THE HELL!**

19.27 p.m.

_Teto menyebalkan! Aku benci dia!_

Yo! Apa kabar? Ya, aku disini.., berganti baju di ruang ganti onsen yang sudah di sewa Teto untuk malam ini saja.

Ya, aku memang seharusnya senang, tapi.. jika kau sudah tau situasi yang akan kuhadapi, maka jawabannya TIDAK. AKU TIDAK SENANG. **SAMA SEKALI.**

"Rin?"

Aku memutar kepalaku dan menatap Teto yang sepertinya gelisah.

"Ya?"

"Aku harus ke kamar kecil dulu.. jadi kau bisa masuk duluan oke?"

Akupun mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi cepat kembali oke?"

"Oke! Aku ke kamar kecil dulu!" Kata Teto sebelum keluar dari ruang ganti, meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Aku menghela nafas dan melepas potongan bajuku yang terakhir, memasukkannya ke dalam loker yang ada. Aku sudah memakai baju renang sebelum ke sini, yah jadi tinggal masuk saja sekarang.

_Oh, yeah! AIR HANGAT! XD_

**Ted's POV**

"Fiuh.." Aku menghela nafas. Misi ini akan berjalan sukses!

Tiba-tiba saja ponselku bergetar. Dengan cepat aku mengambil ponsel yang berada di dalam saku celana panjangku dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Ted! Cepat ke toilet! Dan kau sudah memastikan Len masuk ke sana kan?" Ujar Teto diseberang sana.

"Tenang saja Teto.., semuanya lancar." Kataku dengan senyum puas. Len dan Rin akan bersama lagi, dan aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Teto. 1 batu membunuh 2 burung! Yes! :D

"BAGUS! Sekarang ke toilet!" Perintah Teto dari seberang sana. Senyumku makin lebar.

"Baik, manis.."

Dan akupun menutup ponselku. Segera, aku berlari.

**Len's POV**

Perlahan aku menyusuri pinggir kolam air hangat ini.

Ah? Hah? Oh.. aku sedang mencari tempat yang nyaman itu saja.

_Nah, ini tempat ya-_

Apa yang dalam pikiranku terhenti sejenak saat aku melihat sekilas bayangan berwarna kuning.

Disini banyak uap, jadi susah melihatnya.

_Wha? Apa itu?_

Karena penasaran aku bangkit dari posisi PW~ ku dan berjalan secara perlahan dan hati-hati, mendekati bayangan tadi.

Dan saat aku dapat melihat jelas bayangan itu, aku langsung berkata, "Rin?"

Bagus sekali diriku! **BAGUS!**

Segera setelah aku memanggil nama Rin, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatapku dengan _shock?_

"Wha? Kau!" Seru Rin yang kelihatannya kaget mendapatiku dibelakangnya. Sekilas aku mengamati Rin. Ia memakai bikini, _Hua?_ Berwarna oranye,

_Kawan.., tolong.. aku bisa kena nosebles-__ eh, bukan maksudku nosebleed lagi kalo begini.._

Pikirku sembari mengalihkan pandanganku dari badan Rin dan menatap wajah Rin. Kalo aku nekat menatap badan Rin, aku bisa nosebleed lagi, ukh..

Aku mengangkat tanganku. "Whoa.., ampun! Jangan hajar aku atau mem*cough*per*cough*kosa*cough* aku... *cough**cough**cough**cough*"

Rin menatapku lebih heran lagi.

"Aku memang akan menghajarmu jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan lagi, tapi melakukan itu denganmu? Nu-uh!" Katanya dengan nada sangat amat menolak di akhir.

_Ouch.._

_Sakit... hiks.. _

_Oh..., ayolah aku laki-laki atau bukan?_

_Kenapa menangis hanya karena ini..? Lagipula yang kemarin mau melakukan itu padaku kan kau Rin!_

"Apanya yang akan kulakukan padamu kemarin?" Tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. Apa dia tidak ingat?

_Facepalm! _Orang mabuk tak akan ingat apapun. Aku bodoh!

"Jadi..?"

Aku menatap Rin dengan gugup sambil berharap, _tolong jangan bunuh aku.. jangan bunuh aku.., jangan bunuh aku.., jangan bunuh aku.., jangan bunuh aku.. jangan bunuh aku!_

"Err... tidak ada?" Jawabku, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Rin. Tapi kawaaaann! Rin malah berjalan ke arahku dan menatapku lebih aneh lagi.

"Yang benar?" Ucapnya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ya.. aku'kan dapat dipercaya~?"

Lalu Rin mengeluarkan suara 'hmph!' dan berkata, "Kau tak dapat dipercaya, karena kau **PLAYER.**"

"Ouch.. itu sakit.. aku bukan player kau tau.." Kataku pada Rin. Dan itu benar.., bukannya aku sudah bilang pada kau? Tapi Rin belum.

"Hah? Mana mungkin? Di rumah mungkin kau punya 10 pa—"

Aku menghentikan kata-kata Rin dengan membungkam mulutnya menggunakan tangan kananku.

Aku menatapnya dengan serius, supaya ia percaya apa yang akan ku katakan.

"Aku sudah memutuskan mereka semua.." Mata Rin melebar, aku dapat melihat itu. Perlahan aku melepas bungkamanku pada Rin.

"Untukmu.."

**Rin's POV**

"Untukmu.."

Aku tak percaya ini.. Tidak, aku memang tidak percaya!

Ia memutuskan semua gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya untukku?

Hah! Mana mungkin!

Kau berubah.. kau tak mengingatku lagi...

"Rin?" Seru Len dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

Aku tersentak. "Kau menangis lagi?" Lanjutnya

"Aku?" Perlahan aku merasakan kedua pipiku basah. Air mata bodoh! Kenapa kau harus mengalir, sekarang?

"Aku.. ak-" tangannya menyentuh kedua pipiku.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Len mencondongkan badannya dan menjilat pipiku. Menghapus air mataku.

"Ssst..."

Akupun menatap Len yang menatapku. Matanya amat... aku tak bisa membacanya.

"L-"

Kata-kataku terpotong oleh bibir Len yang menempel di bibirku. Len menciumku lagi. Tapi kali ini ia tidak menjilat bibir bawahku atau apa, ia hanya menciumku sejenak dan kemudian melepaskannya.

"Aku cinta denganmu.."

Seketika mukaku memerah dan tanpa sadar aku berkata 2 kata taboo -_menurutku_- itu.. "Aku.. juga.."

Lalu aku mencium Len.

* * *

In-Chan : Hayayahahahahha~ XDD

Len : ..?

Rin : Uh...

In-Chan : Mwah~ akhirnya saia update! :D

Len : Yap.. kau update bocah..

In-Chan : Yayaya, kau 17 saia mau 14~ :P

Rin : R&R~ please!

Len : Yo! R&R please~ :D

In-Chan : R&R! Dan kalian akan segera melihat epilog cerita ini.. hiks.. sayonaraa~ sayonaraaa *nyanyi*

Len : Cielah, malah nyanyi pula..==""

In-Chan : bssstt! Kembali ke Pr deh.. udah tengah malem pula dan ada yang lari-lari di langit-langit kamar saia.. brr.. atutt~ see ya all! ;D *broouuumm*

R&R! XD


	22. Chapter 21 : Love will repair it : Day 4

R&R reply~

Ruuya : Eh? OKAY! XD

Miracle : Kelihatannya? :3 mungkiiinn~ ;D berubah? Hokei! XD

Hikari-chan : *cough*tw*cough*in*cough*cest~ XD YOSH! UPDATE! XD

Rii-kun senpai : (Yay! Login! X33) alhamdulillah~ *plaak* :D Yak! TedTeto! X3 yes.. memang.. OKE! X33

AkaiChouNoKoe : YOSH! UPDATE! XD

..?(gak ada namanya) : Lol~

Kurara-san : wehehe.. rencananya mulus banget~ *plaak* YOSH! UPDATE! XD

Amu-senpai : Okey! Weh.., saia gak jamin itu OwwwO"

Cozartcz : Hehehe.. makasih! C: YOSH! UPDATE! XD

**- Thanks for all the supports -

* * *

**

In-Chan : Bwahahahahah~ hehey! XD

Rin : Chapter terakhirkah ini?

Len: YES!

In-Chan : =="" *jitak Len* siapa bilang?

Rin : Lha kemaren?

In-Chan : saia kan bilangnya "Kalian akan segera melihat epilog cerita ini", bukan "chapter berikutnya cerita ini akan tamat" ya'kan?

Rin&Len : *nod*

In-Chan : Good! Nah, DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer : In-Chan tak memiliki Vocaloid tapi~~Ia memiliki cerita yang sedang kalian baca ini~

* * *

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Way For Love © In-Chan Sakura

* * *

**_

**Len's POV**

"Ou~ lihat siapa yang sudah berbaikaaan~.. " Seru Teto saat aku dan Rin berjalan bersama, berpegangan tangan, saat kamu keluar dari onsen dan menuju ke kamar. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum puas, sekarang aku dan Rin sudah berbaikan, dan aku senang!

Rin juga kelihatannya senang, sedari tadi ia tertawa dan tersenyum terus. Tapi.., wajahnya juga menunjukkan sedikit rasa.. sedih?

Mungkin itu perasaanku saja.

"Mm.. ya.. kami berbaikan." Ujar Rin pada Teto dan Ted.

"Dan kelihatannya ini bagian rencana kalian?" Tambahku sembari menatap Teto dan Ted yang bergandengan tangan.

Ted dan Teto menatap satu sama lain dan kemudian berkata, "Berhasil, bukan?" secara bersamaan.

Aku tersenyum lagi dan menatap Rin yang menatapku balik dengan tersenyum.

"Ya, ini berhasil.." Kataku. Kemudian aku mencium dahi Rin.

**Rin's POV**

_Katakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.. Katakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.._

_Katakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.. Katakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.. Katakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.. Katakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.. Katakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.._

_Katakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.._

_Katakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.._

_Katakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.._

_Katakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.._

_Katakan y—AKRGH! _

Aku harus berhenti! SEKARANG!

Kepalaku mulai pusing. Ah? Aku sedang berpikir kawan!

Tentang apa? Uh.. apa aku harus mengatakannya? Baik, aku sedang berpikir, apakah aku harus memberitahu Len tentang masa lalunya yang ada aku?

Aku ingin memberitahunya, tapi aku takut ia pingsan. Ah.. aku jadi ingat saat ia meminum obat di rumahnya...

Aku harap ia tak perlu meminum obat-obat seperti itu lagi.

"Rin?"

Seketika aku tersentak dari pikiranku yang kacau balau saat mendengar suara Len.

Dengan cepat aku memutar kepalaku ke arah Len.

"Ya?"

Perlahan Len naik ke atas kasur dan menghampiriku yang duduk di atas kasur, tepatnya bagian tengah kasur.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Len padaku saat ia sudah berada di sampingku.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." Jawabku pada Len sembari tersenyum. "Dan aku yakin Len.." Lanjutku sebelum Len sempat membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya apakah aku yakin atau tidak. Dia mudah ditebak. Seingatku.. tapi kalo sudah bagian dari jiwa _playboy_ nya, aku tak dapat menebak dia.

Akupun menjatuhkan diriku ke belakang dan menghela nafas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Len tiba-tiba.

Aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya. "Tak ada apa-apa.."

Lalu Len mengecup dahiku. Mukaku terasa panas seketika.

"Wha..?"

"Kalo punya masalah katakan saja Rin." Kata Len padaku. Menatap Len lagi, rasanya.. aku ingin menangis.. tak tau kenapa.

"R-rin?"

Aku ingin menangis..

Aku.. aku...

"Kau menangis?"

Aku tersentak. _Aku.. menangis.. lagi.._

Tanpa menjawab Len, dengan perlahan aku bangun. Lalu menatap Len yang duduk disebelahku sedari tadi.

Lalu aku mengusap air mataku. "Mm..ya.. aku menangis... lagi." Kataku lirih.

Tiba-tiba saja Len maju dan mendekapku. "L-len?" Ucapku saat itu juga.

"Aku ingin tau apa masalahmu?" Bisik Len padaku. "Bolehkah?" Lanjutnya sebelum ia menarik dirinya dari mendekapku dan menatapku tepat di mata.

Akupun menatap Len juga, lalu menarik nafas.

"Apakah kau ingat sesuatu saat kau kecil?" Tanyaku pada Len. Len menatapku dengan bingung.

"Aku ingat semuanya." Jawab Len dengan nada yang girang. Seketika aku merasa, kalo Len mungkin sudah ingat tentangku, tapi mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja.

"Semuanya?"

"Ya, tapi ada 1 yang tak bisa ku ingat selama ini.. satu.. dan kurasa itu penting.." Balas Len. Harapanku mulai melambung. Aku ingin sekali Len ingat padaku. Pada masa kecil kami. Semuanya. "Atau tidak?" Lanjutnya.

".."

Tapi, jika ia tidak ingat.., aku tak tau..

"Rin?"

"Ya?"

Lalu ia diam. Sudah kuduga. Ia tak mungkin ingat, kenapa aku berharap? Bodoh sekali.., aku bodoh.

_Kenapa aku naif sekali? Kenapa aku harus berharap? _

Kemudian realita menyadarkanku sedikit. _Tapi kalo dia ingat, dia pasti membenciku'kan? Maksudku, aku yang membuatnya kecelakan. Aku..._

"Rin.."

Lagi-lagi, aku menatap Len yang memanggilku. "Ya?" Balasku dengan tenang.

_Aku harap aku tak menangis diluar kesadaranku lagi.__.._

"Kau tau?" Kata Len sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku sembari tetap duduk dengan tenang, tanpa bergeser sedikitpun.

"Aku mengingat sesuatu.." Kata Len. Wajah kami sangat dekat, aku bahkan bisa merasakan nafasnya di mulutku.

"Dan apa itu?"

"Kau.."

"Wha-" Sebelum aku bisa bertanya maksud Len, ia menciumku lagi dan kami berdua jatuh ke kasur.

"Apa maksudmu Len?" Tanyaku saat Len melepaskan ciuman kami.

Bukannya dia menjawab, ia malah membuka sedikit baju kemeja yang kugunakan untuk tidur, dan mulai mencium leherku.

"Ah—Le—n...anhn.." Geramku. Dan aku dapat mendengar Len tertawa kecil. Lama tak mendengar itu.

"Aku ingat Rin.." Bisik Len sembari terus menjilat leherku.

"Ah- mak—sud—ah—mu?" Tanyaku dengn nafas yang terengah-engah.

Perlahan Len mulai menggigit leherku sembari menjilatnya. Aku benci kalo dia melakukan ini, tapi entah mengapa, aku menyukainya juga..

"Aku ingat Rin.. sebagai temanku, sahabatku, kawanku, _belahan diriku.._"

Seketika mataku melebar saat aku mendengar kata-kata terakhir Len.

_Itu'kan.._

"Ah...—Le—n.." Dan kemudian Len berhenti menjilat leherku.

Akupun membuka mataku untuk melihat Len, dan aku mendapatinya di atasku, menatapku dengan lembut.

"Len..?"

"Maaf.." Kata Len tiba-tiba. Aku bingung.

"Hah?"

"Maaf.. maafkan aku Rin.. aku.."

Ah..., aku benci kalo dia sudah begini. Dari kecil sama saja.

Dengan cepat, aku menarik Len ke arah ku dan memeluknya.

"Rin?"

"Permintaan maaf diterima.."

* * *

**Day : 4**

**Title : Love will repair anythings.**

**Event : I remember, you remember too, right?

* * *

**

**Len's POV**

Badanku terasa hangat. Dan ini karena ada yang memelukku dari semalam. Yap, Rin.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, dan apa yang pertama kali kulihat adalah Rin yang tidur sembari memelukku.

Rin memang seperti malaikat kecil kalo sedang tidur. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang. Dan aku menyukai itu. Ukuran badannya entah mengapa pas sekali denganku.

Akupun menutup mataku lagi dan meletakkan daguku diatas kepala Rin, mencoba mencium rambutnya dan seperti dugaanku, jeruk.

Rambutnya beraroma jeruk, seperti biasanya.

Seperti saat kami kecil.., tidur bersama-sama.. selalu.

Ah? Apa aku lupa memberitahu lagi?

Baik, akan kuberitahu. Setelah Teto memberi tau semuanya kepadaku, seperti yang aku minta, tiba-tiba saja kepalaku jadi sakit dan kata mereka aku sempat tak sadar sekitar 20 menitan, dan anehnya setelah itu, aku jadi ingat semuanya dan ya.., aku ingat Rin lagi.

Sepertinya aku juga belum bilang pada Rin.. kalo dia bangun akan kuberitahu dia.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan Rin bergerak-gerak dalam pelukanku.

"Mmm.."

"Bangun _hime-samaa~_" Seruku pada Rin yang menggeliat-geliat terus.

Perlahan Rin membuka matanya dan saat matanya menatapku ia tersenyum.

"Pagi Shota." Seru Rin padaku. Kenapa dia hobi sekali memanggilku itu? Oh, iya.. saat dulu sekolah.. ah.. lupakan.

Aku memasang muka sebal. Rinpun menatapku dengan aneh.

"...?"

"Apa _Rinny?_"

"Uh... Tak apa..?" Balas Rin yang kemudian menciumku dibibir.

"Kau sedang senang?"

Rinpun mengangguk. "Ya.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena.. sahabatku sudah kembali."

Aku tersenyum kepada Rin yang tersenyum kepadaku juga dalam pelukanku.

"Senang untuk kembali.."

"Ya.."

"TUNGGU!" Teriak Rin sembari meloncat dari pelukanku dan duduk dengan wajah yang kaget.

"Ada apa R-"

"Tunggu dulu! Tunggu! Kau ingat?" Tanya Rin padaku. Aku memberinya tampang 'ya?'

"Ya?"

"Kau ingat aku? Yang dulu?"

"Ya, aku ingat.."

Tanpa peringatan Rin meloncat ke arahku dan memelukku.

Aku tersentak. "Rin?"

"Aku bahagia!" Seru Rin ditelingaku. Dan dengan itu aku memeluknya dengan erat.

**Author's POV**

_Bwahahahah~ misssion complete!_

Batin saia dalem hati sembari ngeliatin si anak dua gaje itu peluk-pelukan di momen gaje ini dari langit-langit kamar mereka.

"Ok.. epilog time.."

* * *

In-Chan : Eheheehe.. kekeekkee.. *smirk*

Len : Selesaikah?

Rin : ?

In-Chan : R&R! :D

Len&Rin : ?


	23. Chapter 22 : Epilogue

Pagi yang cerah dimusim dingin ini. Pagi yang membahagiakan juga untuk dua orang yang tengah duduk disebuah ruang tamu di sebuah rumah yang kosong.

"Tiup lilinnya Rin!" Ujar Len pada Rin.

"Bersama-sama oke?" Pinta Rin dengan _puppy eyes._

Len tersenyum kepada pacar barunya, Rin Kamine.

"Baiklah.." Kata Len sebelum menatap ke lilin yang bertengger di atas kue ulang tahun mereka berdua.

"1..2..."

"3.." Seru mereka bersamaan sebelum meniup lilin tersebut.

"Selamat ulang tahun Len." Kata Rin setelah meniup lilin sembari mengecup bibir Len.

"Happy birthday for you too Rin.." Kata Len sembari mengecup Rin dibibir juga.

"Yeah.."

Dan merekapun berciuman sekali lagi.

* * *

**The End of Way for Love Fic**

**Thanks for all the supports**** until this time

* * *

**

Sedikit Notes dari SAIA :D

_Hi semua! :D_

_Makasih buat semua dukungan dari kalian yang udah baca Fic ini dan rela membakar mata kalian untuk ini pula.(plaaakk!)_

_Saia berhasil menyelesaikan Fic yang satu ini.. hiks ;'D_

_Dan mungkin saia bakal bikin Fic tentang LenRin lagi dalam waktu dekat, abis kalo kelas 9 ntar saia gak bisa nulis se aktif sekarang _

_Oh, dan saia bakal nulis cerita dari hints-hints piring yang kalian temuin dari sini.._

_Dan saia sudah punya ide buat setiap pairing! :D_

_Jadi mau siapaxsiapa dulu nih?_

_R&R~ atau PM saia saja! ;D_

_C;_

_Dan akhir kata, terima kasih untuk semua Reviews, komentar, terus kritik dan sarannya selama ini! Saia terharu TTATT_

_See ya all! And keep ROAD AND ROLL! (LOL)~ XD_


End file.
